


Edgedancer of Madness

by Enygma0710



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cannon up to HBP, F/M, Mystery, Not Epilogue Compliant, Not compliant with the information JK Rowling has told us over the years, POV Multiple, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 60,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enygma0710/pseuds/Enygma0710
Summary: War changes people for better and for worst. In this case it's both. 6 yrs ago Ginny left England to escape the shadow of her unfilled life. She is now a successful Auror and an investigation brings her back to the one place she has always avoided....home.I started after HBP and I'm finishing it now, not great on summaries, but if you like a good mystery with some angst, I'd check it out.I own none of the characters you recognize, they are all from the mind of J.K. Rowling.I do claim original characters.FYI: This fic explores the "what ifs" for what could have happened and the after effects of the wizarding war had on the characters, while I do try to keep the personalities and traits cannon, however I believe that after experiencing anything traumatic, it changes a person. I know from experience. I also will explore the flaws in the characters, I don't bash but they aren't perfect either, Hence why this fic is AU.





	1. Deviated Paths

"That will be two pints of best, one banger and mash, two butterbeers, and one steak and kidney pie." The table nodded in unison. Shoving the quill in her bun, Ginny left the table to place the order. The usual pub banter of the Leaky Cauldron was replaced with the boisterous conversations of Wimbourne Wasps' fans celebrating their victory over fierce rivals, the Appleby Arrows.

Carrying a tray high above her head, she dodged in and out of crowd, serving her tables. She gracefully sat the drinks down with a smile. "Here you go, six pints of ale and one butterbeer. Will that be all?"

"Hey, Red," someone barked, from a nearby table. Excusing herself, she strode over to the table in question, wiping her hands off on her apron. "Yes?" she said.

"How much for a bottle of Firewhiskey?" he asked.

"Four Galleons," she answered.

The man looked around to his friends, nodding. His head turned, grinning, "Fine, we'll take three bottles. Before you leave, how much for some personal time with you?" His eyebrows waggled.

A chorus of low chuckles greeted her ears. Ginny pushed her fist onto her hip. "Well, let's see. Considering there are twelve of you, and you can only afford three bottles," she said, calculating an answer, "you can't even afford the time I'm giving you right now."

A chorus of laughter followed her as she swirled away from the table. A sharp slap on her bum stopped her retreat. "That's okay, I like my women feisty!" The table erupted in laughter. "Now, get us our drinks!"

Ginny huffed off, swerving through the crowd. Her face was growing hotter from embarrassment. "Insufferable git," she muttered, slamming her tray down on the bar. "I've had it with this lot; Tom, I'm going home."

Before Tom could protest, Ginny took out her wand and Apparated to the Burrow.

 

* * *

 

 

Ginny stood just outside the door trying to control her breathing. A low sighed escaped as she rubbed her hands over her face.  _Don't let those prats get to you_ , she told herself. Ginny sat down on the steps.  _No need to go in there looking upset, everyone will just ask more questions I don't feel like answering._  Instead, Ginny sat down and began counting. It took counting to five hundred and fifteen before she was able to safely open the door.

Ginny entered the house shrugging her shoulders; intensifying the dull ache from the additional mugs and trays she had carried that day. She would have to remember to let Tom know that Quidditch matches were permanently off her schedule. Ginny entered the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe. She watched her mother in her element, preparing dinner. She waved her wand in a systematic order that could only have been refined after years of cooking for the Weasley brood. Ginny mouth twisted into a wistful smirk while observing a potential future _No no need to go there_ , she reminded herself while opting to clear her throat to announce her presence.

"Ahem, Mum?"

Molly looked away from her cooking and smiled at her daughter.

"Ginny, dear, I didn't expect you to be home so early?” She finished slicing the tomatoes for the salad with a flick of her wrist. “Could you please help me get the table set for supper? Your brother is de-gnoming the garden for me." Molly glanced out the window, trying to spot Ron.

"Of course, Mum." Rolling up her sleeves, Ginny began to gather the finished dishes. Opening the back door, her eyes squinted for relief from the intensity of the summer sun. Feeling the sun radiate down on her shoulders was a warm reception; she disliked that her job often kept her inside on beautiful days. Ginny smiled at the thought of relaxing, for once, and began to set the table. She heard a soft  _pop_  behind her, announcing she was not alone. "Hi, Hermione."

Hermione stepped up from behind. Ginny laughed; she looked imprisoned by her robes, trying desperately to claw her way out. Hermione eventually succeeded when Ginny offered her a hand.

Hermione threw her robes down on the table in a twisted clump and wiped her forehead. "I swear it wasn't this warm when I left for the office this morning. I was baking in those bloody robes." She turned to see Ginny still in her pub attire. "How are you still in those trousers?"

Hermione's face was flushed, her brown hair clipped haphazardly back from her face.

"I'm a little warm, but after spending a day running around the Leaky Cauldron... this is paradise," Ginny replied, waving her hand towards the yard.

"That’s right, I forgot you had to work today, and there was a Quidditch match, too." Her eyebrows rose. "It must have been...chaotic."

Ginny grinned at her. "More like the tenth level of hell." She moved to finish setting the table.

"So, Gin, who won the-"

Hermione never finished her thought. Ginny glanced up to see if something was wrong. But from the grin and flush on her face, Ginny was all too familiar with the reason. Ron was walking up the hill, his hair was ablaze with the sun at his back; his hands went to his shirt to wipe the sweat off his brow.

Ginny glanced up at Hermione. Observing Hermione's eyes faltered, a sheepish grin spreading across her face. Ginny fought not to roll her eyes as Hermione leapt and ran towards Ron. When he finally looked up and saw his girlfriend sprinting towards him, he turned, swallowing her in his arms.

_Must be nice,_  Ginny knew better than to stick around for the public display of their affections. She headed back towards the kitchen to help her mum with supper.

As she entered, her thoughts were drawn back to the happy couple outside. Of course, she was happy for Ron and Hermione; Hermione was like a sister to her. They both deserved each other. She didn't mind their display of affection, but it did get nauseating after a while. He was still 'Ronnikins' to her. To see their affection and love only made it more difficult for Ginny to face her own dead love life. If she got chatted up one more time by a pissed wizard that didn't understand the meaning of "No", she was going to pummel someone with a bottle of Ogden’s Best.

“Dear?”

Ginny paused inside the doorway, “Yes, mum?”

Mrs. Weasley smiled softly at her daughter. “Rough shift?”

Ginny nodded as she headed towards the counter to begin peeling the potatoes. Mrs. Weasley hand stopped Ginny before she could cast the spell.

“I’ve got this, why don’t you get yourself comfortable before your brothers arrive, today is the big day” she reminded her.

Ginny smiled gratefully at her mother and headed towards the stairs and to her room. After a lingering shower, Ginny found herself seated in front of her vanity, staring at her image. She began to brush through the damp, tangle mess of her hair as she glanced at old photos surrounding the vanity. The one that caught her attention was one from her six-year. It was a photo of Dumbledore’s Army. The faces were different than the one from her fifth year. Their faces were worn and the smiles seemed forced but their body language told a different story. That year was the beginning of the end and one that she didn’t like to think about. Ginny’s gaze landed on Seamus first who was standing next to Dean with a supporting arm around his best mate. Dean had just made it to Hogwarts a few weeks before the photo was taken after months on the run from snatchers.

Neville was standing tall next to Luna with a protective arm around her, sporting a shiner from a recent detention with the Carrows. Luna had disappeared over the winter break, and after much persuasion from Luna, Alberforth had reluctantly brought her back a week before.

The Patil twins with Lavender were opposite of Neville all three smiling with their arms interlocked. Ginny’s stomach knotted. Pavarati was never the same after her sister died during the battle; Lavender and Pavarati were inseparable after that.  Michael Corner and Cho Chang were sitting in the front row with Roger Davies. A week after the photo was taken Cho found out her mother was killed. In front of Ginny were Hannah Abbott and the Creevey brothers. None had survived.

She heaved a heavy sigh as she looked away from the photo. The last couple of years had taken its toll; the war had left lasting scars on not just the British wizarding population but had a ripple affect across the entire wizarding world. The calm after Voldemort’s defeat was short-lived. The damage was done and a politically and socially divided population was prime for opportunistic individuals and groups to use as a platform to rally their cause.  Those were dark days that followed after Voldemort’s defeat and the darkest were for its reluctant hero.

“NO” Ginny shook her head violently, attempting to stop her procession of negative thoughts. She wasn’t going to let the past haunt her today. Today Fred was coming home and that was reason enough to celebrate the current and not dwell on the past.

Ginny stopped in front of window and looked down at the activity in the yard. All her brothers were home for the first time since Percy’s funeral. Ginny could see the crowd of gingers huddled together, talking, sharing a few laughs as she smiled inwardly. Fred was finally coming home. The war hit him the hardest; he blamed himself for Percy’s death. Percy had finally come around at the final battle and was with Fred and George fighting off Death Eaters when it happened. Two death eaters broke loose, running towards a group of second years huddle in an alcove at the end of the hallway. Percy and Fred gave chase; according to Fred, Fred yelled at his older brother “Get them hell Perce! Show them what a pencil pusher is made of!” Percy smiled briefly at Fred before yelling back “Just you wait Freddy, I’ll show you I still got the Weasley in me”, Percy went charging off, when both were caught off guard by an explosion that leveled the hallway they were in. Percy and the two death eaters perished in the explosion while Fred was severely injured. Fred blamed himself, that if he hadn’t tried to joke during such a dangerous situation, Percy wouldn’t have been distracted and would still be alive. The jovial soul that thrived in her brother ceased to exist after that day and a more serious reserve Fred took his place. It didn’t help the situation that the injuries, while healed left him in chronic pain. In turn Fred began to seek other means to dull the constant physical pain.

Ginny heard the audible double “pop” of Fred and George. She could see them walking towards the house, she ran out of her room and headed outside to greet her brothers. When she arrived, her mother was holding Fred in a strong embrace while her father looked on. Mrs. Weasley released her son and wiped her tears away, Ginny patiently waited while Fred was bear hugged by each brother, Hermione gave him a tearful kiss, when the next person stepped in front of Fred.

“I didn’t think you’d be here.”

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world mate, welcome home” Harry said, as he hugged Fred.

Ginny jaw tighten briefly before she shook her head ‘ _No not today, today is Fred’s day’_

“Hey Freddy” she said as she stepped around Harry to hug her brother. She pulled back and got a good look at him. Fred had relapsed multiple times over the years and would disappear on binges for weeks at a time. It had nearly torn their family apart but thankfully Hermione called in a favor at a special facility that dealt with his issues and from the look of him, it had done him well.

“Ginnikins,” he murmured. “You’re looking like a right star”

“And you don’t look like shite.”

He laughed and hugged her, kissing on top of her head.

“Hermione, Ginny, I need some help bringing the food out.”

Ginny nodded in her mother’s direction, leaving Fred with his brothers and Harry. Hermione turned around and shot Ginny a look but said nothing as they followed Mrs. Weasley into the burrow. After several rounds of carrying out food, which Mrs. Weasley refused to let them use magic for reason that only seemed logical in her mother’s mind. Ginny followed Hermione outside to the table carrying a salad, Hermione sat the chicken down and swatted Ron’s hand away. “Patience.” 

Ron frowned sulking for a moment before Mr. Weasley stood at the end of the table with his glass held high. They all took their respective spots at the table and held their glasses high.

“Right” Mr. Weasley clapped his hands together. “Though careers, physical distance and personal endeavors may keep us apart, we are always there to support each other, Weasleys, friends and future Weasleys. Let the celebration begin,” He nodded towards Fred. “Welcome home son.”

“Fred” they all chorused and tucked into dinner spread in front of them. She watched as the twins sat down with Angelina and Lee. Bill sat down next to her with a very pregnant Fleur. Bill smiled as he took the seat next to Ginny, nudging her in the ribs. Ginny tucked in, turning to Bill. "Pass the rolls, please."

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner was an active one, which made it easier for Ginny to sit back to observe it all. She discovered since working at the tavern that one gained more insight of a situation by just sitting back and observing. It was a favorite activity of hers when conversation waned. She leaned back and began to take mental notes.

Alicia, Angelina, Fred, George and Lee sat in one corner, laughing raucously as George and Lee were retelling an incident that happened at the joke shop. Bill was leaning over her dad, discussing something in great detail from the constant tapping of his finger on the table. And Fleur, sitting on his left, was talking to her mum very excitedly while rubbing her pregnant belly. Charlie was sitting next to her, entertaining Lee and Alicia’s son, Nathan with animated stories about the dragon reserve. Victorie was sitting not too far from her mother, in her own little world, ordering her dolls to do impressive dancing feats to her own amusement.

Ginny’s attention shifted as she caught the end of a joke Ron was telling Harry, both bent over laughing; Hermione, sitting next to Ron, joined the cacophony of laughter. Harry glanced up; their eyes locked briefly before, she quickly looked away and nonchalantly rubbed her right eye.

"Are you okay, dear?" Ginny looked to meet her mother's concerned eyes.

"I'm fine. I’m just... going to go for a walk." Ginny stood up and left the table hopefully un-noticed.

As she left the fading conversations behind her, the feeling in the pit of her stomach worsened. She hated to let trivial things bother her, yet, they still did. As she continued to trudge toward the pond, Ginny's thoughts wandered back to the one person that never left; Harry. She remembered the short time they had dated in her fifth year. Those couple of months had been an innocent distraction from the weight of an impending war for the both of them.  The night of the attack on Hogwarts and the death of Dumbledore had brought an end to the innocence and naivety that had been associated with Hogwarts for many of the students, but not them. Harry had taken Dumbledore’s death the hardest and while Ginny wasn't surprised at the funeral when ended their relationship for her own safety. It still hurt but that’s what she admired about him, always noble and self-sacrificing to no end.

Ginny’s reflections drifted to the year leading up to the Battle at Hogwarts, the picture of the DA flashed through her thoughts. Snape had decided that enlisting The Carrows as professors would be a successful scare tactic to keep everyone in line. However, the physical punishments The Carrows dealt out, while barbaric barely hampered the rebel spirit that the DA kept alive. Neville, Luna and the remaining DA were often dealt the harshest punishments; Ginny specifically became fodder for abuse for just being a Weasley. When they weren’t being punished or protecting other students from the rogue attacks by emboldened Slytherin’s; the remaining DA members were heavily involved in underground war efforts inside Hogwarts. They organized self-defense sessions, a buddy system for the younger students, even a sanctuary city inside the Room of Requirement. When things got a little too hairy inside Hogwarts. They kept up the underground movement ready and prepare to fight once the signal was given. Lightening stuck one fateful day when the war arrived at their doorstep.  The final battle occurred over several tumultuous days, more than half of the students were prepared for combat and fought valiantly for their freedom and rights under the threat of Voldemort’s regime.

When the dust settled and the sun rose on the eighth day, the lasting image of Voldemort lying crumpled at Harry's feet signaled the end. The war was over, Harry had defeated Voldemort, but with any war there were repercussions and unlike the wizard tales Ginny read in her youth she learned that there is no such thing as a ‘ Happy ending’.

Even the farthest flung reaches of the wizarding world rejoiced the end of Voldemort and revered Harry as a liberator, protector of all free wizards, unfortunately not one of them considered the lasting ramifications of the war, both personal and public. Once one has experience battle they are never the same. Survivor's guilt wracked Harry; there had been numerous wizards and witches lost during the war, and being Harry, he took full brunt of the responsibility of those lost. That was the beginning of the dark descent for Harry.

In spite of his destructive behavior, Ginny's love for Harry made her want to be as supportive as possible. When he was having night terrors, episodes of paranoia and flashbacks, she was there. Ginny knew Harry needed someone; and in her mind, it was her. He had carried the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders all his life; He was the Boy-Who-Lived, he had conquered the Dark Lord and adjusting to some semblance of normalcy was proving challenging. Yet Ginny was there for him, and deep down, Ginny knew she always would be.

Ginny found herself sitting on the edge of the pond throwing stones when her internal self-doubt spoke up,  _Maybe that's where you went wrong; you were ALWAYS there_. It didn't seem plausible, but in retrospect, maybe she had made herself almost too readily available for Harry. It had been over two years since the end of the war and initially she could place the blame on that but in all honesty the root of their issues was more complicated than that. After Harry completed training at the Auror Academy, he was gone for months at a time on assignments while she finished her final year at Hogwarts. The Harpies had recruited her out of Hogwarts to their scrimmage team and that kept her away. She rarely saw her family let alone Harry except a few random times he called upon her or at family events. After a successful year of playing with the prospects of becoming a full-time Harpy on the horizon, an injury permanently derailed her Quidditch career. Ginny was released and sent home. Initially she had hoped that with both of them being local they could reconnect but the war had changed them too much and the damage was done. Ginny had dealt with her own demons but still found herself willing to be there when he needed her _‘It’s because you still love him’_ Ginny shook her head, as much as she would like to deny it, it was true. Even after things slightly improved once he was no longer a probationary Auror and his moods became more stable, she was there. Unfortunately, instead of them coming back together as Ginny had hoped, Harry started keeping his distance and became more involved in his work. She saw less and less of him and Ginny was left behind with the hollow sacrifices she made for Harry. _How_ _could I, have been so naïve,_  Ginny thought.  _He never needed me, I needed him to need me,_  She pursed her lips.

“Pathetic” she muttered and threw another rock into the pond.

 

* * *

 

 

A light snap broke the silence surrounding the pond. Ginny didn't even bother to look up.

"Hi, Hermione," she said.

Hermione looked over at her. "How did you know it was me? I barely made any noise."

Ginny turned to smile at her friend. "Easy. One: Ron makes too much noise when he moves around; two: Harry makes no noise, but it’s his cologne that always gives him away; three: out of everyone at dinner tonight, I knew you would be the only person that would follow me." Ginny stood tossing another rock into the pond.

“Well you right, It’s my curious nature that made me come find you.” Hermione sat down next to Ginny, nudging her shoulder.

Ginny lightly laughed and nudged her back. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Ginny's hand reached up to rub her neck.

Hermione's eyes were trained on her friend; maybe Ginny was finally ready to talk. "Of course," she said.

Ginny turned to face her friend. "Do you-Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Hermione’s brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean, Ginny?"

Ginny sighed, her hands nervously pulling at the blades of grass. "Do you think I'm an idiot for-for revolving my life around Harry?"

Hermione was taken aback by this confession. She had observed it from afar, but was unsure if Ginny was aware of what she was doing.

Ginny looked off to her side before speaking, "I'm not happy, Hermione; actually, I'm disgusted with myself."

Hermione's mouth opened to protest, but Ginny shook her head to stop her. "I'm an idiot, Hermione; I've let myself regress, and I can only blame myself."

"What are you talking about?"

Their eyes met. "I mean, what happened to the confident, independent Ginny Weasley that could achieve anything she put her mind to, the girl that had plans and goals in life." Ginny sat down with her head in her hands. "To now being content at being a barmaid, slinging drinks at the Leaky Cauldron with no drive or ambition and achieving nothing in life," she confessed.

"Oh, Gin, there's nothing wrong with the Leaky Cauldron; it's a really nice place…" Hermione started.

"Yes, there is, Hermione," she snapped. "I've wasted all my hard work and for what? Nothing, I've settled, and I hate it. Everyone is going on to pursue their lives, while I'm running around the Cauldron six days a week."

Ginny got up abruptly, almost knocking Hermione over, and began to pace, "Everyone is going on with their life, while I have put my own on hold, because I can't get out of my thick head the idea Harry may need me again, someday."

Hermione's eyes widened. The truth was out. Ginny had long denied that Harry had any effect on her life decisions, but Hermione knew better; she just wanted Ginny to openly admit it.

"I can only blame myself, though, for my present shitshow. I was the one to push Harry to do what makes him happy. I just never thought…"

 Hermione sighed and placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny laughed. “I even told my family it was okay, ‘It’s for Fred, don’t worry about me…it’s all in the past’ I said,” she shook her head.

"Does Harry know, Ginny?"

Hermione watched her friend’s body tense briefly. She hesitated before questioning, "Why not?"

"It’s a moot point, Hermione, besides he is happy. If anyone deserves some bit of happiness in this world it’s Harry, I can at least be content with that,” she answered.

Hermione wasn't surprised by the unselfish answer. "But, Gin, what would make you happy?"

"Change," she mumbled.

Hermione sat studying her face before speaking, "Ginny, I think I may have your answer."

Ginny eyes looked like they were attempting to register what Hermione could possibly be talking about. Hermione cleared her throat. "I have an opportunity, Ginny, which I think could be to your advantage, if you choose to take it."

Ginny eyed Hermione warily before she continued, "I've been working on new charm development for an endeavor in the States. The person in charge is forming a program that would incorporate Muggle science and Magic to help combat the latest advancements in the Dark Arts."

"Hermione, why do you think I would be eligible for this? I work at a pub, remember?"

Hermione shot a look at her. "That's utter rubbish, Gin, and you know it. You are more than qualified. If I remember correctly, you and I were both top of our classes in several subjects at Hogwarts. I remember how well you did in Transfiguration and Charms, beside you all but headed, taught and trained the DA members during the war," she quipped with her eyebrow raised.

 "But why are there new developments? I thought they finally got the last guy, Arazi?"

"Honestly, Ginny," Hermione said, her head shaking in frustration. "Voldemort’s destruction caused a power vacuum, there will always be some new upstart that will try to take over the others previous legion of followers. Didn't you hear what happened in Brazil?"

Over the years there were occasionally scattered attacks by radical wizards in an attempt to fill the void or capitalized on the prejudices of the magical society. The most recent and significant attack was in the Makuxi region of Brazil, where an entire wizard village was destroyed.

 "That’s why Ron and Harry have had to take that course in Japan, right?"

"Yes," Hermione answered her. "The Aurors are having a difficult time tracking down criminals when the use of Muggle technology is implicated. Never thought I’d see the day as a muggleborn, where ‘purest’ who hate everything about muggles, now have no qualms about using their advance technology to spread terror. "

“Welcome to the current shite state of the wizarding world,” Ginny laughed humorlessly.

The timing couldn’t be more perfect. Hermione recognized that this was the right time in Ginny’s life for change. She only hoped that her friend realized she had more potential than slinging drinks for inebriated witches and wizards at the Leaky Cauldron and waiting for a wizard that seemed determined to keep his distance.

"When does this program start?" she asked.

Hermione's eyes brightened. "In four months." She watched as Ginny seemed to be mulling over the new information.

"How long and where?"

"Three and a half years in Washington DC."

"Three and a half years?"

"Well, yes, it is a long time but it would be worth it, in my opinion. You would be trained as an Auror, and then take additional training and courses in a specific field of interest."

"An American version of N.E.W.T.s?"

"Exactly. You would be trained as a licensed specialist in any science and technology field of your choice." Hermione smiled, hoping Ginny would say 'yes'.

Ginny looked at her with her brow furrowed. "Wait; why not Harry and Ron? They are just as qualified and are already Aurors."

"To be honest, Ginny, you were the first person I thought of when I got this information. Besides, why not you? Maybe you should sleep on it, Gin, before you give an answer. Besides," Hermione said looking at her watch, "you've been gone for over an hour, now. Better head back before your mum sends out the hounds."

Ginny laughed and got up from her position from the ground, and dusted off while both women headed back to the Burrow in silence.

 

* * *

 

 

It was an unusually large mid-week lunch hour crowd at the Leaky Cauldron, wizards and witches about enjoying the atmosphere of the Cauldron. To a spectator, it was nearly impossible to distinguish the blur of red moving around the Cauldron as heavily occupied as it was. Ginny maneuvered between the tables and the kitchen, bringing out a never-ending supply of butterbeer and pub grub. The length of the day was all too evident when she limped behind the bar. Ginny winced as she took one shoe off to let her toes be free.

"Tired?" Ginny looked up to see Ron sitting on a stool in front of her.

"Yes, always." she grinned. "The usual?"

"Of course, " Ron answered. He swiveled to survey the place. "Damn, it's busy in here. Giving anything away for free?"

Ginny set his pint of butterbeer down in front of him. "No. Guess word is getting around about the new cook."

"Ah!" Ron took a sip.

Even Ginny had to admit the food was a hundred times better with the new cook. It was no longer a risk to eat at the Cauldron.

"Seen Hermione?"

"Sorry, can't say I have. Meeting for lunch?" Ginny made herself look busy by cleaning off the bar top.

"Yeah, she has to work late tonight, and I'm knackered by the time I get done with my shift on top of the additional training. So, quality time is limited for us."

She frowned, knowing both of their schedules were un-yielding when it came to their relationship. Before Ginny could respond a slightly less bushy haired female stepped up next to Ron.

"Hello, Love," Hermione said, quickly kissing Ron on the cheek.

Ron returned the sign of affection, before catching the robe Hermione tossed off against his chest. "I swear, Ginny, it has to be two times hotter in here than it is outside. I don't know how you do it."

Ginny smiled as she wiped a damp piece of hair from her forehead. "The usual, Hermione?"

"Yes."

Ginny returned and sat the large pumpkin juice down in front of Hermione. She broke away from her conversation with Ron. "So Ginny, given it any thought to what we talked about?"

She hadn't spoken to anyone about her conversation with Hermione or the fact she was thinking about leaving. She couldn't deny that the idea had appealed to her, but it had even more so when Hermione dropped off the information packet the week before.

"Um, a little," Ginny said.

Ron looked back and forth between his girlfriend and sister. "What are you two going on about?" he asked.

Hermione turned to Ron, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I spoke to Ginny about the opportunity in the States." Ron looked even more confused, and Hermione sighed. "The Institute, Ronald – the one I've been working with for the past sixteen months?"

A look of comprehension crossed Ron's face. "Oh, I remember now. The Muggle science and Magic deal, right?" looking over at his sister, concerned. "But Ginny?"

Both Hermione and Ginny glared at him. "Ronald, I think your sister is more than qualified from experience during the war and while in school. Need I remind you about her O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s?"

Ron's face turned pink. Ginny felt a rush of pride as she saw her friend stick up for her. Ginny's euphoria wavered when she saw who entered the tavern. Two familiar heads bobbed through the crowd: one notorious for being unkempt, the other dark and sleek. Ginny glanced down at the table and began to clean the same spot on the bar top with greater fervor. Hermione and Ron looked at her questioningly before they looked over to see what had caused Ginny's reaction. Sitting at an adjacent table was Harry and his current ‘friend’, Danielle. Hermione pursed her lips before looking back at Ginny.

"Hermione?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"When would I leave?"

Hermione smiled and nudged Ron. "The twelfth of August."

Ginny glanced down at her hands and then back at the table, observing Harry and Danielle's hands clasped together; laughing.

The vise on her heart tightened. _What do I have to lose?_. She glanced at the two in front of her and nodded. "Okay, sign me up."

 

* * *

 

 

The next three months passed swiftly as Ginny prepared to leave for the Institute. After a rather grueling application process, she learned she was accepted and broke the news to her family. Following the initial shock of her leaving for a university in America wore off, she was bombarded with concerns and opinions on her hastily made decision. Each of the five Weasley brothers took the news in their own way. Charlie and Bill argued she was too young to leave; however, Ginny won the argument when she pointed out they were both younger than her when they left for Romania and Egypt.  George was more accepting and wished her good luck in her educational pursuits, but he did ask if she wouldn’t mind keeping an eye out for possible locations to expand Wheezes into the States.

Fred was a little taken aback that he had just gotten home and was starting to settle and now she was leaving him. The relationship she had with Fred differed from her other relationships with her brothers. When Fred hit his lowest point, not even George could pull him out of the cycle of destruction he raced headlong into; She had been the only one that could reach him and get him back on course.  Instinct told her Fred was worried that while she was gone he would relapse or worse, he needed her to be there or as he put it “his anchor”. After a tearful conversation with both Fred and George, she instilled in them the confidence that they could do it without her physically being there.  She reminded them that she was only a few portkeys away and could be reach by the new muggle device Hermione had surprised them with, a mobile phone.

Ginny’s Parents were proud that she was going to pursue something of interest in her life; even though it meant her leaving home, they supported her decision. Her mother’s reaction was as Ginny expected. Denial at first and then tears for a day after her announcement but eventually she reluctantly accepted that her daughter was an adult and she didn’t need her mollycoddling. It was her Father’s reaction that was unexpected. While her father was always the counterbalance to her mother’s emotional outburst. When she first made the announcement, her father told her he was proud and congratulated her. It wasn’t until a week later that he pulled her aside and tearfully told her that no amount of preparation prepares a father to send their little girl out into the world. Ginny assured him that she will always be his little ‘firefly’ in the heartfelt exchange.

On a windy day, Ginny found herself sitting by Percy’s grave. She had avoided going to Percy’s grave after her decision, even after three years, his death was still raw. Though they weren’t close after he left home, they had grew up sharing a bond over reading and she was the only sibling Percy had allowed unrestricted access to his collection of books. Especially the epic adventure books that Percy had a cache of. She settled down next to his headstone, gingerly picking at the blades of grass.

“I’m leaving Perce, I’m taking the grand adventure like Calder the Marked and Azula, except unlike Azula I won’t be riding a gryphon into battle,” She chuckled.

“I miss you Perce, I wish you were here and could give me some of that wisdom you would constantly bestow on me when we were kids, I need a good Percyism right now.” She cleared a few wayward blades of grass from the bottom of his headstone.

“Freddy still blames himself, he was real low for a while there and I know he still comes here and talks to you.” She had noticed a nearby cigarette butt of the brand that Fred only smoked.

“Watch over him Perce” she began to stand.” I’ll make sure to get back here as much as I can. Hopefully I’ll have some good stories to share just like Calder and Azula. ” She kissed her hand and placed it on his tombstone. “Goodbye Percy” she lingered for a moment before she started, walking towards the exit.

After the lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, Ron had been unusually distant. Even though he was known to be a bit thick at times, his behavior suggested that he was aware that there was an additional reason to her leaving besides career purposes. Ginny's thoughts weren't confirmed until Ron pulled her aside at Harry's birthday party a few weeks later. He told her that even though Harry was his best mate, she was his sister and she had his full support.

As much as Ginny hated to admit it, it was Harry's response to the news that caught her off guard. He found out at a family dinner and his only response was to congratulate her and wish her the best. A small part of her had held a lone hope that maybe the fact she was leaving the country would have stirred a more emotional response from him, but who was she kidding. Harry always had difficulty expressing his emotions and the thought he would break down and confess he was wrong for pushing her away and wanted her to stay was laughable but still painful. The few rare times Ginny did see Harry, he would somehow find a reason to be excused when the banter between friends brought up her relocating and that was the limit of his response.

Even after accepting the position, Ginny had to fight down the small fits of panic whenever she discussed her relocation or when she started slowing packing her life into boxes. She liked the idea of being an Auror and becoming a specialist in a field of her interest. It was a decision she made with her mind’s intuition and not her heart and as the date of her departure neared Ginny’s excitement grew and for once she looked forward to putting distance between herself and her old life.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Two days before Ginny was scheduled to leave, her brothers decided to throw her a going away party at the Leaky Cauldron. It seemed everyone from her year, from Ron's year, plus a few from Fred and George's era at Hogwarts were at the party. The twins surprised Ginny with a charmed banner that flashed encouraging words along with a few embarrassing anecdotes, which were quickly removed after a threat of a double Bat-Bogey Hex. Ginny spent most of the night going from table to table socializing, talking, and laughing with friends about their old days at Hogwarts.

Towards the end of the evening, Ginny sat, leaning against the bar's ledge, laughing as Dean Thomas whispered in her ear. Her face blushed; she took a swing at Dean's shoulder, laughing harder. They finished by exchanging quick words and a hug and kiss on the cheek. Dean waved goodbye to Ginny and headed towards the exit and left.

_It’s now or never._ He moved in to talk to her, "Hey."

Ginny turned wiping tears out of her eyes. "Oh, hey, Harry, enjoying yourself?"

He noticed her speech was slightly slurred and looked down at her glass. " Yeah, having a great time. I see you've had enough to drink," he said, nodding his head towards her swaying stance.

Her eyes rolled as she tossed her hair back. "Oh, Harry, please!" She waved him off. "I'm only tipsy, not pissed." A mischievous grinned crossed her face. "Well, not yet, anyway," she snorted and began laughing loudly.

Harry joined in on the laughter and placed his drink down, grabbing hers, which was slipping out of her hands.

"So, Har-ry, how is life?" she poked him in his chest. “Where’s Danielle?” she whipped her head back and forth looking for her.

Harry looked down at her hand on his chest and looked upon her face. "She left about an hour ago, she has an early shift tomorrow at St. Mungo’s, but work is busy; Kingsley been keeping us busy, going after old death eaters and training, but nothing out of the ordinary,” he habitually knocked on the wooden bar top. “But it won’t be nearly as exciting as the adventure you're about to take."

She screwed her face up, contemplating his statement before answering. "Yes, I suppose you are right. I am heading off to a new frontier."

Harry stared at her as she became heavily engrossed with the confetti on the bar top. She looked away from the confetti, meeting his stare with her brilliant amber-gold eyes. Feeling his throat constrict, he coughed to speak. "We’re all going to miss you here Ginny.” _I know I will._

Ginny's eyes seemed to sober instantly. "What?"

"I said, we’re going to miss you, Ginny. Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Dean…Me; this place won't be the same without you."

"That's because I always throw in free pints," she said with a smirk.

 "No, it's not that. It won’t be the same not seeing you on a daily basis."

She stared at him for a moment as if debating how to respond when her mouth tightened to a thin line.

"Right," she said and finished her drink.

Harry jammed his hands in his pockets. He could feel himself grow more edgy the longer their stilted conversation lasted. He had come to terms that they were just friends. _It’s for the best, it was what I wanted right?_ He just didn't understand why he was nervous and what made tonight different from any other night. _Maybe it's because this could be the last time you see her._

"Um, promise me something, Ginny."

"What's that, Harry?"

"That you'll keep in touch while you're away."

There was a brief frown that crossed her features before she quickly looked away. "Sure, Harry." They stood there for a few seconds before she spoke again. "Harry, promise me something, too."

"Anything," he said.

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped instead leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Never mind, I have to finish packing. Goodbye, Harry."

He let out a low sigh as he watched the door close behind her. He mumbled, "See you later, Ginny."

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Good afternoon passengers, at this time we are beginning our descent into the Nation’s Capital. The current time is 3:15 p.m. and the current temperature is ninety degrees."

Ginny stirred in her seat, removing the eye mask. She squinted, her eyes adjusting to the light. She reached her hands above her head, stretching. "Well, here I am." She smiled to herself thinking about her departure. She thought the arrival at the Muggle airport hadn't gone badly. It wasn't as notorious as their mad dashes to Platform 9 3/4 were, but if Hermione hadn't decided to come along, it could've been a lot worse. Ginny said her goodbyes, refusing to cry as her mother wept about her youngest baby leaving the nest. Making promises to periodically send letters and Floo, Ginny waved goodbye, leaving her family at the gate. After eight hours of sleeping, watching the in-flight movie, and reading, she longed to get off the claustrophobic plane. She buckled her seatbelt as the plane began its descent. After landing and spending an hour in Muggle Customs, she finally retrieved her luggage and headed towards the exit doors. As she got closer, she remembered she never did get the chance to asked Hermione how she was going to get to The Institute. She glanced at her Muggle watch, and it was too late to call Hermione; she was unfamiliar with how to use a Muggle pay phone and she hadn’t set up her mobile device service yet. Cursing herself, she walked towards the taxis; at least she had the address, and her few trips into Muggle London had familiarized her with taxis.

"Um, excuse me, are you Ginevra Weasley?"

Ginny looked up to see a tall man with piercing blue eyes standing in front of her. He smiled.

"Um," she sputtered, biting her lip. "Yes, that would be me. I'm Ginevra Weasley, and you are…?"

The man shook his dark head and smiled. "Talon McPherson, at your service. I'm with The Institute. They sent me to pick you up."

Her eyes widened; she hadn't remembered seeing people who looked like him in The Institute handbook. "I hate to be rude, but how do I know you are really with The Institute?"

His eyebrows raised in surprise. "Smart." He unfolded and handed Ginny a copy of her acceptance letter. Along with her travel itinerary she had sent by Express Atlantic Warbler to the school the week before. He looked down at her and studied her closely. "Believe me, now?"

Ginny smiled, realizing how close he was to her. "Yes, I suppose so."

She went to reach for her bag but Talon beat her to it. "Don't; I know you've had a long day. It would be an inhumane for me to let you carry all your own bags." He checked to see that he had all her bags. "Are you ready to go?"

Ginny caught herself staring at him. "Yes."

"Okay, follow me."

Together, they left the airport, headed towards the rows of cars. Ginny had been caught up surveying her new surroundings; she didn't notice that Talon had stopped walking in front of her. The impact of walking into his back caused Ginny to bounce off him. Before she could catch her balance, his arm reached out to catch her.

"Careful, now; I can't have you hurting yourself in your first few hours here." He smiled, releasing her arm. He turned and motioned her towards a car. "Here we are. What's wrong?"

Ginny blushed. "It's just; I've never seen one of these, before. Well, I have, but they were Ministry cars."

Talon gave an amused smirk. "It's called a Jeep." He began loading her bags. "How do wizards near you get around?" he asked while opening the door.

"We Apparate, use brooms, Portkeys, and the Floo Network."

"Oh, okay, you're lucky. We can only use the national Floo Network around here and Muggle transportation. Even have to have a special clearance for apparition that not in a designated apparition point. Any other magical ways of travel have to be cleared and authorized. You can't even fly a broom on your own property without a risk of a citation," he grumbled, starting the car and backing out.

“Is that why I had to take the muggle airplane here and not an international portkey?”

“Yeah, it’s because this is the center for both the muggle and magical governments. It’s part of the agreement between the two governments which means a lot of red tape. Personally, I think It’s a bunch of bureaucratic bull but you get used to it after living here for a while.”

“How long have you lived here?” Ginny asked as they left the airport, turning onto a motorway.

“Ten years, I moved here with my family from Michigan.”

Ginny nodded as though she had heard of this placed called Michigan.

"So, Ginny, tell me a little about yourself?"

"Well," Ginny started, "I'm the youngest of seven. I had six older brothers, but one died during the war. I use to work at a wizard tavern. I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was a Chaser and sometimes a Seeker for my House Quidditch team. I played chaser for the Holyhead Harpies scrimmage team but got injured. I guess that's it; oh, I hate pink."

Talon laughed at her last comment. " Holyhead Harpy eh? That’s cool, I can’t imagine having six older brothers. Bet it was hard for you to date, huh?"

"Um, I didn't do too much dating when I was in school; well, not really. No."

"Oh, yeah? No boyfriend at home?"

Her chest tightened with Talon's bold questions.

Talon seemed to notice her hesitancy. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, throwing a hand up. "I didn't mean to be rude, its just-I have a tendency of being blatant at times”

"It's okay, Talon; I'm just not use to people asking those questions." Ginny bit her lip, looking for a reaction.

Talon sighed and looked at her. "No, it's my fault; it's an American thing, I guess. You're not the first to tell me so." He smiled.

His smile enhanced his handsome features. She shifted in her seat. "Well, if you're going to ask me uncomfortable questions, tell me about yourself, Talon." She crossed her arms across her chest, waiting for his response.

"Well, you already know I’m from Michigan. I'm the youngest of five: I have two brothers and two sisters. My mom is a Muggle; Dad is a wizard. I attended Salem Institute. I played many sports including Quidditch; I was a Beater on my team. After graduating, I began Auror training; I was promoted to a Special Ops Unit and eventually W.D.I.A.-Wizarding Defense Intelligence Agency-where I currently work."

Ginny was amazed. She had never heard of anyone besides much older Ministry officials who had accomplished so much. "How old are you?"

"How old do I look?" His eyebrow arched. "Come on, guess; I bet you will never guess right."

"Hmm, thirty?" It seemed like a reasonable guess, considering how much he had accomplished.

Talon shook his head. "I'm afraid you are wrong." He glanced in the rearview window at his reflection. "Do I really look like I'm thirty?"

Ginny didn't trust herself to answer. Her throat was extremely dry; instead, she opted to just shrug her shoulders in uncertainty.

"Well, I'm twenty-three, to be exact."

"But how were you able to achieve so much at such a young age?"

"I guess it's my drive; how old are you?"

"I just turned twenty."

Talon looked at her. "You don't appear to be that young. You must be mature for your age."

Ginny silently laughed to herself. If he only knew what her brothers knew. She noticed that trees appeared blurring by the windows. "Is this Washington, DC?"

"No, I'm taking the back roads. We're not far from the campus; we would be there if this idiot in front of us would drive," he said, throwing up a rude gesture.

Ginny's eyes adverted to the front and she noticed the car slowing down to turn. Talon stopped the car to talk to the gatekeeper before turning back to her. "Ms. Ginny, welcome The Institute of Sorcery and Technology."

As they drove the road narrowed, the trees along it growing closer and thicker. The further they drove, the more it seemed that the trees would swallow the car, until a clearing in the trees broke in front of them. Ginny couldn't believe the house she saw in front of her. It was nowhere near the size of Hogwarts, but instead, it reminded her of the huge southern mansions that she saw in a Muggle movie at Hermione's flat before she left. The house was reminiscent of the antebellum mansions from the old south. There were several Dorian columns that supported the two story red brick building with white porches that ran along the front on both levels. The two large wings that flanked the sides of the house were covered with a slow progress of ivy. The front doors opened to a brick walkway that encircled a fountain.

"Nice, isn't it?"

"I've never seen anything so-so..."

"Colossal, impressive, imposing?" he said.

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "No, I attended school in a castle; that's different. But I never have seen anything like this before."

Talon agreed with her. "Yeah, this is one of the few old southern mansions still around in this area. The original owner was a wealthy Muggle before the founder of The Institute took over and added his own touches. Doesn’t look big from the outside but the expansion charms on it are ridiculous. All the classes are held there. Over there," he pointed to a cluster of small row houses, "are the dorms for students who live on campus."

"Do you live there?" she asked.

"No, I live in the city. Everyone commutes here, only a few live on the campus" He pulled his car into a space and cut it off. "Well, time to unload and move you in." After unloading, they headed off towards a set of row houses.

"This was a later addition; still new, I think." They stopped in front of a brownstone row house. "Here we are: number sixteen." He unlocked the door, stepping inside. "Hey, anybody home?" He dropped her bags off in the foyer. She heard a sound coming from the door adjacent to them. "Good; someone is here." He knocked on the door, opening it. Ginny peered over his shoulder to see a young woman sitting on her bed, reading; her eyes looked up as they entered.

"Ginny, I'd like you to meet Nadia, your housemate."

She stepped forward. From the outward appearance, Nadia was tall and lanky; her blond hair was tied in a loose knot. She stood up, adjusting her shirt; her brown eyes peered at Ginny from behind a pair of glasses.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Ginny shook her hand.

"Ginny, here, is a new recruit so be nice or else," he teased.

Nadia rolled her eyes at Talon before, returning her attention back to Ginny.

"Well, just to let you know, there are three of us including you in this house. Your room is down the hall, towards the back of the house. Upstairs," she said pointing towards the ceiling, "is Eva's room; she's up there because she snores."

Ginny stifled a laugh and began coughing.

Nadia continued, "But you'll hardly ever see her, because she has a boyfriend now and is only home once and a while. I'll let you unpack and get comfortable; nice meeting you." Nadia nodded her head at Talon and Ginny, spun, and closed her door. Ginny's brow furrowed in confusion.  _That seemed a little rude._

"Don't worry about her, Gin; she's a bit shy, it takes her a while to warm up to new people," he said, giving her a mischievous grin. He opened Ginny's door, dropping off her suitcases. "Did you want to  freshen up?  I was thinking I could take you around now or it can wait till later?"

She was still wearing travel clothes from home and it was a bit warmer outside. She bit her lip, contemplating. "Give me two minutes to change into something more breathable," she answered.

"Okay, I'll meet you on the steps."

After changing into a pair of jeans and tank top, she walked down the steps to see Talon talking to a tall black man wearing dark blue Auror training gear similar to Harry and Ron’s. As Ginny approached she noticed a long, jagged scar that travel down the side of his face and disappeared into the collar of his shirt. The man laughed and looked up in time to see Ginny’s approach.

Talon moved towards her, pulling her down the steps. "Gin, this is Kevin. He is one of our top Auror trainers and commander of the Special Ops Team."

The man slapped Talon's shoulder before extending his large hand. "Nice to meet you, Gin. Can't believe they trusted a new recruit to this knucklehead," he said, motioning towards Talon. "I look forward to training you this fall."

"Thank you," she nervously grinned at the huge man. Kevin nodded. “I’m on my way to another meeting to finalize the curriculum for your recruit class,” he stepped away. “Ms. Weasley, Talon” Kevin excused himself, leaving Talon and Ginny alone in his wake.

"Bit scary, isn't he?" he said, noticing her fearful expression. "Don't worry; he's only scary when he's mad. You'll get exceptional defense training with him. Ready?"

She swallowed her nervous energy. "As ever," she answered.

Talon and Ginny walked and talked as he pointed out interesting anecdotes about the school. Ginny felt increasingly comfortable around him, as if she had known him for years. He had a witty personality and joked with her easily. Ginny even felt comfortable to retort to his funny remarks.  _He's flirting with me,_  she thought. She was pretty good at flirting with Talon; it seemed effortless. Ginny laughed at a comment he made about a professor when she noticed their walk had taken them behind the main house.

Her pulse quickened when she felt Talon's hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I want to show you something."

He led her down an earthen staircase. As they neared the bottom, the trees began to thin out; a soft rush filled their ears. At the last step, Talon pulled her along towards the right; the trees cleared. The view made Ginny's mouth slack open.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Ginny didn't say anything except stared off into the vista. "Where are we?" She inched toward the rocky edge.

"We are standing above the Potomac River and down there," he said, pointing towards the lone white pinnacle that stood against the skyline, "is the National Monument. That’s Washington, DC, Ginny."

"This is beautiful, Talon."

"I thought you would appreciate it; you seem like the type that would appreciate nature at its finest." He smiled as the sun reflected off Ginny's hair.

Ginny turned back, smiling at Talon when she noticed he looked distressed.

"Talon?" Ginny asked, reaching out to touch his arm. "Are you okay?"

He quickly smiled and brushed away her question. "Yeah, I'm okay." His beeping wristwatch announced the time. "Shit, I've been running my mouth for forty-five minutes; let's head back up."

Ginny looked confused as he rushed towards the stairs. She wondered what had gotten to him. Ginny jogged to catch up to him; once she caught up, it turned into a race up the stairs. Talon reached the top first.

"I win," he gasped, his chest heaving from the exertion.

Ginny bent over, trying to breathe. "Don't worry, I have plenty of time to beat you." She winked.

Talon chuckled. "We'll see." His attention was drawn away as the sound of an engine entered the air. Talons eyes widened when he saw the source. He ruffled his short hair as the motorcycle pulled in and parked.

"Perfect timing," he muttered. "Ginny, I want you to meet someone."

Talon seized her arm, pulling her across the street towards the biker. Ginny stood back as he ran up, knocking the biker in the helmet and pointing in her direction. Ginny wished she knew what he was saying; a good pair of Extendable Ears would have been perfect for right now. He stopped talking and gestured for Ginny to join him. Ginny slowly walked over next to them.

Talon flashed an encouraging smile before speaking, "Ginny, I would like to introduce you to Nick."

Ginny wondered who was underneath the dark helmet. If he looked anything like Talon, this school had promise. Ginny stared as the biker removed his helmet; what she saw made her jaw drop. Standing in front of her was not a tattooed renegade biker that she had imagined. Instead, there stood a tall black girl with a honey complexion; she un-tucked a long brown ponytail from her jacket. She stood with her arms crossed, her brown eyes narrowed as she looked Ginny up and down before returning a glare at Talon.

"You were late today and did you do what I asked you to do?" she asked, her voice low and raspy.

Talon smiled, pushing her in the shoulder and laughing, "Take a tranquilizer, Nick; I said I would."

She looked down at her shoulder and back at him. "I’m not playing with you, Talon." She shifted her hips, poking her finger into his chest.

She began to open her mouth, but he swiftly covered it, stopping her tirade. "Nick, this is Gin, one of the new  _recruits_ ," he said, putting extra emphasis on 'recruit'.

Her dark eyes darted back over to Ginny, before pushing his hand away. "Hi." She extended her hand to shake, finally acknowledging her.

Ginny shook her hand skeptically, keeping eye contact. "Nice to meet you, Nick."

"So, what program are you interested in?" she asked, her piercing glare not leaving Ginny's.

Ginny swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. "I'm interested in the Forensic/Auror program."

"I see. My program." She smirked.

Ginny's chest tightened.  _Great, now I have to deal with the female version of Snape._  The two women stared at each other.

"Hey," Talon broke the silence. "Nick, here, is an assistant professor in that program; she was top of her class. She's real smart, if you ask..."

Nick put her hand up to him. "I hate to interrupt, especially when you're kissing up, Talon, but I need to finish the project that you didn’t." Her attention returned to Ginny.

"It was nice meeting you, Ginny; I hope to be working with you soon." With one last sideways glance at Talon, she walked away.

Ginny stood, grimacing, as her figure receded into the distance.

"Don't let her get to you, Gin," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "She's only testing you. She is like that with all the recruits; she only wants the strong and the best in her program. Her bark is much worse than her bite, but then again, I've only been on the receiving end of her bark, so I could be wrong " Talon laughed. “You’ll have to ask Xander when you meet him, he always seems to be on the receiving end of her bark and bite.”

Ginny smiled; she needed to hear those reassuring words. It was nice to hear statements of confidence from someone who didn't have a similar hair color to her own. A churn and a gurgle escaped from her stomach, causing Talon's eyes to widen.

"Well, I guess that is my clue you're hungry, then?"

She couldn't remember the last time she ate, she nodded sheepishly

He stepped closer. "Well, since I beat you in the race, you have to let me take you for dinner, if that is okay with you?"

Ginny felt her stomach flip-flop. "So, all I have to do is let you win and I get a free dinner?" she questioned, her eyebrow arched. "I must remember that."

"Great! Well, I have some errands to run, plus I know you are a little jet-lagged, so I'll swing by here in an hour?"

Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, good, I'll see you in a bit, Gin." He left, jogging towards his car.

Ginny stared after him; a cool breeze initiated her walk to the house.  _Honestly, what is my problem? He's just like any other bloke! No need to get yourself worked up; you'd think he was Harry the way I'm –_  she stopped.

"Harry," she whispered. It was then the realization hit that not a single thought about Harry had crossed her mind since she got on the plane hours before. This was a first. There was always something that reminded her of Harry. Listening to a Quidditch match, serving his favorite drink at the tavern, watching a thunderstorm, or catching the scent of treacle tart; he had been a constant thought in her thinking process since she was eleven. When she dated Dean and Michael, he was still there, lurking in her mind.  _Well, Talon isn't exactly Harry, now, is he?_  No. Besides the physical differences, Talon treated her differently, too. He was open, he wasn't shy, he didn't falter on words, he was gregarious, and he held himself with confidence. All the qualities Talon possessed were the opposites of what made Harry special to her.  _But Talon has your stomach doing flip-flops the same way it did it for Harry._  Ginny cursed under her breath and wished she didn't over analyze everything. To put a stop to the endless analysis of a nonexistent relationship, she picked up a bag and began to unpack.

Sixty minutes later, Ginny stepped back and looked at the progress of her room; it wasn't the Burrow, but it was home, for now. She lifted her hand to adjust a picture on the wall of all of them at her birthday dinner when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey. Oh, wow, you work pretty fast," he said, stepping into her room and surveying her progress. "So, you ready, Gin? I know a great place to take you to that's a good introduction to the city."

She gave a slight smile, brushed her hands down her jeans, and said, "I think I'm ready."

"Okay, I'll wait outside," leaving Ginny alone in her room.

Ginny had grabbed her house keys off her desk when a glass frame diverted her attention. She had forgotten she packed the gift. Lifting it up off the table and smiling, her fingers ran along the words on the glass plate as she read the words, now understanding why Hermione had given it to her.

**_A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step Lao-Tzu_ **

Ginny sighed as she placed the frame down. Giving her room a final inspection, she grabbed her jacket as she took the first step towards her new life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A/N: I know that was a huge information drop chapter, but hoped you liked it and thank you for sticking through it an reading it, it does pick-up in later chapters. As previously stated I started this fic back in 2005 and i've been pushed to come out of retirement by a good friend to finish "that damn HP fic" . So here I am, pulling the trigger. 


	2. Journey's Convene

 

_Six years later_

 

 

"No, No," she tossed her flaming locks from side to side, her feet kicking, her petite body withering as if it were in pain. "No, No. Leave -- alone." She violently thrashed in her covers and gnawed on her lip, drawing a slow trickle of blood from her mouth. "Why! Stop, No please!" she begged. "NO!!!"

**THUMP!**

Her eyes popped open to see the brown hardwood floor centimetres from her face. She glanced around, trying to regain her bearings. Ginny knew if her reflexes hadn't have stopped her from smashing into her bedroom floor, she would have been nursing a broken nose at the moment. She exhaled and slowly rose, adjusting her twisted nightgown. "Damnit," she muttered as she headed towards her bathroom. Her hand flicked the switch; the sheer, sudden intensity of the bright, white light caused her to mutter a string of curses. She propped her hands on the sink and greeted her weary reflection in the mirror.

Ginny wiped the blood from her mouth and exhaled. "You've seen better days, Ginevra."

She laughed dryly at her personal jab and began to throw water on her face. Ten minutes later, she padded back into her bedroom, dressed in shorts and a tank top.

Ginny sat down on her bed and poked the large dog lying in front of her. "If I'm up, you have to be up."

The dog stirred and placed its head on her lap. "You have to remind me, Bronx, to never buy cheap potions again. Okay, girl?"

The dog wagged its tail and barked. "Extra Strength Dreamless Sleeping Potion, my arse!" she muttered as she picked up the bottle and threw it into the bin. She left her bedroom and headed towards the stairs. "Be good, Bronx; don't destroy the house," she yelled over her shoulder and closed the door. "Time for therapy."

 

* * *

 

  

The steady pulse of the bass flowed into her ears, setting the pace as Ginny ran along the tree-lined trail. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. The summer humidity made the already muggy air extra sticky; a quick hand swipe, wiped a trail of perspiration from her brow. She ignored the slight burn in her legs and settled into a swift rhythm . Her brown eyes locked onto her destination; she shifted gears, lengthened her stride, and pushed towards her finish line. After breaking through her imaginary finish line to the cheers of her invisible fans, Ginny slowed down to an easy jog while she rested her hands on her head, slowly easing her erratic breathing. _Damn, needs to be faster_ , she thought, as she glanced down at her watch. After years of morning _therapy_ , instinct led her down the familiar path toward a towering, brutalist office building.

"Good morning, Ginevra," an older gentleman said, smiling as he held the door open for her. "You're here early."

"Yes, sir, I am. Good morning to you, too," Ginny answered. "Good morning, Phyllis." She smiled wistfully at her colleague and presented her security badge.

"Morning, dear." The guard smiled when she glanced up from her newspaper.

Ginny opened the door marked 'Basement' and trotted down the worn stairs to the employee locker room. Glad to find it empty of co-workers, Ginny singled out the cherished stall that pumped out the hottest water and gathered her belongings for nice relaxing shower.

Thirty minutes into the shower, she noticed her hands pruning. Not wanting to become further waterlogged, she reluctantly turned off the water in her steamy sanctuary and exited the shower stall. She padded over to the closest mirror and wiped off the condensation. They say mirrors don't lie, and even while staring into a non-enchanted, Muggle mirror, Ginny could tell, by the drawn look on her face, she needed a holiday. _I've checked myself out two times this morning_ , she mused. "I'll be damned," she muttered. "I've become Lockhart." She snorted at the mere thought of being as vain as her former professor and shifted away towards the lockers to dress.

Quickly adjusting the clasp holding up her red hair, Ginny ended her elevator ride feeling slightly refreshed and walked quietly down the white hallway, the only sound was the echoing of her heels against the marble tile. She followed the familiar path to her office and as she turned to enter her office she stopped with her hand on the doorknob; something felt off.

Ginny discreetly darted her gaze up and down both ends of the white hallway: nothing. She let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding and shook her head. _You need to calm down Ginny_ ,  Using her wand to unlock the door, she entered her office to begin her workday. An hour had passed uninterrupted before there was a light knock at the door. She lifted her eyes from the case file she was reading. "Enter."

A small brunette popped her head in. "Hey, Ginny, I saw your light on; I didn't think you would be in this early, since you stayed late yesterday."

“Sasha, it’s not early,” Ginny glanced at the clock behind her assistant. It read 8:30 _Guess she right considering “_ Besides I believe in practicing ‘ _Carpe Diem_ ’, might as well get an early start while I can right? " Her hand self-consciously tucked an escaped strand of hair behind her ear. Ginny noticed the file her assistant was clutching, this wasn’t a social call. "Did you need something?"

The young woman frowned. "Last week you asked me to go through the 1999-2002 cases for possible cold cases and anything else out of the ordinary, and present them to you first thing I had something"

"Oh, right." Ginny had already been through those files a six months before but wanted Sasha to look in case she missed something. "Did you find anything?" she asked.

The girl wrung her hands. "Sorry Gin, I’m afraid I didn't, they _were_ Sheppard's cases."

Ginny was all too familiar with Shepard's work ethics, fantastic Auror in the field, incompetent in filing proper paperwork. She sighed. "Was there anything that stood out or caught your eye when you read them?"

Sasha sadly shook her head. "No, there were a lot of inconsistencies and missing paperwork, I’m not surprised considering these cases were active when our filing system switched over.” Ginny held back a groan, the common excuse of system issues was annoying. “The only file that was filed correctly and had all the correct information was filed by McPherson?” Sasha paused briefly before her pale blue eyes widened when recognition hit her. "Oh!  Ginny." She fumbled with the file in her hands, her gaze diverting from Ginny’s.

"It's--it’s okay, Sasha, don't worry about it." Ginny rose from her desk and walked towards her.

Sasha placed the file on the desk. "Ginny, I'm--"

Ginny held her hand up. "Don't. Thank you again for going through those old files for me." She gave her assistant a reassuring smile.

Sasha nodded and then stared at the teetering stacks of files sprawled on her desk.

"Is there anything else?" Ginny asked, watching her.

"Oh! I almost forgot. This memo arrived before I came here," Sasha said, handing over a white envelope.

Ginny inspected the envelope and noticed a faint insignia. _That's odd; why wasn't it sent directly to me?_ "Thanks."

Sasha nodded obediently and left the office. Once alone, Ginny ran her wand along the top and opened it. Inside was a folded sheet of parchment. She unfolded it and read it quietly. The redhead's eyes narrowed. "Bollocks," she whispered. She snatched her keys lying on her desk and ran out of her office.

The noise of Ginny's door slamming startled Sasha. "Ginny? What's wrong?" she yelled at Ginny's receding form.

"Hold all my calls, Sasha," she shouted over her shoulder, waving a hand as she ran down the hallway. “I will floo you later today, but I will be out of the office the remainder of the day.”

“What should I tell Phoenix?”

Ginny stopped for a moment and turned around. “Tell her I’m sick and I will call her tonight.”

Sasha stood still, watching her supervisor disappear into an elevator. Slightly concerned at Ginny's odd behaviour, she sat back down and made a second attempt to begin her workday.

 

* * *

 

 Harry strolled into the office later than he had intended that morning and flopped down behind his desk, grinning. Ron's eyes moved from the paper in front of him to Harry.

"Looks like someone is in a good mood," he said, rustling the paper; Harry chuckle in response. Ron placed the paper down on his desk and eyed Harry suspiciously. "This improved mood wouldn't have anything to do with the new Brazilian intern your dating, would it?"

Harry's grin grew wider. "You mean Adriana?"

Ron nodded. “I take it, so far so good?”

Harry smiled. “Maybe, hang on- when did you start keeping tabs on who I’m dating?”

Ron laughed. "Hermione, l never thought marrying her would have an effect on me."

Harry snorted. "So, you enjoy reading and have the emotional range of a tablespoon, now?"

"Oi!" Ron retorted as he threw a Sneakoscope from his desk at Harry’s head. Harry ducked and laughed.

"So?"

"What? You know I'm never one to kiss and tell." Harry smiled wryly at him.

"So, you are shagging her?"

“I was wrong, still have the emotional range of a teaspoon” Harry retorted, tossing the sneakoscope back at Ron.

Ron caught the sneakocope and grinned. "Guilty as charged, I see?"

Harry glanced up and smirked. He knew Ron was only teasing him. Harry was one of the few remaining single blokes that Ron called a friend. Ron often called it “living vicariously through their exploits”; although if Harry admitted it, his exploits were far and few in between and not nearly as thrilling as some of their mates.

“No, comment" Harry grinned mischievously.

"I see," Ron returned to paper as he spoke again. "So, is she worthy of bringing around for tea?"

Harry mouth tightened. Hermione was having an effect on him, "Maybe. We'll see."

Ron opened his mouth to speak but a memo flew into the office, ending the conversation between the two friends. Ron reached up to grab it and read it over before handing it to Harry.

"Seems they're bringing someone in to work with us on the Godric case," Ron said.

Harry frowned.

"We're supposed to meet Kingsley in his office at noon."

 “I wonder why? Shouldn’t we be transferring it to the MLEs?” Harry sifted through a stack of files on his desk. “If the MLEs take it over, it means we’ll get back in the field.”

"Right and that would make sense, two months and nothing substantial, why waste your Aurors time on this when there was dark activity in Scotland last week,” Ron stood up abruptly. “I'm going to get a cup of tea; do you want any?"

"No, that's okay. Adriana fixed a cup when I left her flat this morning," he answered.

Ron's eyebrows shot up. "So, you stayed the night, then?"

Harry's cheeks reddened. Ron laughed as he left Harry to his work.

 

* * *

 

 Harry sat next to Ron as they both waited for their supervisor to enter the room; they could hear him talking to someone out in the hallway before he entered. Both men stood when Kingsley Shacklebolt entered. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," he nodded at both of them, "please sit." Kingsley settled down behind the desk. "I appreciate that both of you are taking time out of your schedules to meet with me here, today. I can tell that you both have questions as to why I want to bring someone else in on your case."

"Sir," Harry interrupted, "Ron and I were talking and wonder if the MLEs could handle this case.”

Kingsley stared at them for a moment. “Why do you think that Harry?”

“The investigation so far has given us no evidence of dark wizard involvement, there might be no need to bring anyone in if the MLEs take it over. “ Harry answered and watched as Kingsley rubbed his chin in contemplation.

The head Auror abruptly dropped his hands to the desk and spoke, "I'm glad that you've shared your opinion with me, Harry," Harry smiled and glanced at Ron, "but my decision is final." Harry's smiled vanished, while Kingsley continued, "This case is different and it is my intention to bring in this highly-recommended specialist who will be of some use to the case." He tossed a file at Ron.

Ron opened it and read the headline. "The Makuxi incident!" he exclaimed and handed the file to Harry. "They worked on that case?" Ron asked.

Harry recognized the picture on the file. "I remember this case; this was at the beginning of Zagan's terror campaign." Harry looked up at Kingsley. "An entire wizarding village was annihilated near the Guyana border. I was told there was no evidence to even attempt to prosecute anyone."

"So, this specialist," Ron interrupted, looking at a newspaper clipping in the file, "Zeddemore, will be working with us?"

Kingsley sat with an amused appearance, listening to Ron and Harry talk. "Not necessarily," the older Auror answered. "A member of Zeddemore’s team will be joining you both for a few months."

Harry groaned inwardly; regardless of how recommended this person was, what it really meant was he and Ron would be baby minding for the next few months.

Kingsley continued, "I think both of you will also be intrigued to know that there is a slight possibility that your Godric case could be linked to another high profile cold case."

Both men's expression hardened at the mention of a cold case. Both were aware of the high number of cold-cases that remained unsolved.

"However, this is only speculation at this time, and the specialist will be coming in to verify it and if they come in and say there’s no relation then we will hand it over the MLEs."

The meeting was disturbed when the door banged open and a short woman rushed in and handed a roll of parchment to Kingsley. He opened and read it. "Excuse me for a moment; it seems they have just arrived." Kingsley stood up to leave, but stopped and turned back to Harry and Ron. "Gentlemen, the information I've just told you is still consider confidential, understood?" Harry and Ron nodded in silence and watched the Head Auror exit the office.

Ron nudged Harry. "Do you think it could be this Zeddemore person?" he asked.

"It can’t be Ron, he just said it’s a member of their team besides. How many Auror specialists can there be?" Harry answered.

"You're right, although--" but before Ron could finish, the door opened again.

Kingsley stepped into the room alone. Both Ron and Harry stood up.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley--" He pushed the door further open to allow the visitor in. "I would like to introduce to you… your specialist."

Harry adjusted his glasses and then felt his stomach drop when he saw who had walked into the room. He could hear Ron's sharp intake of breath before he spoke in a low whisper, "Ginny?"

Harry could hardly believe it, Ginny Weasley was actually standing in front of him. He hadn't seen nor spoken to her since Ron and Hermione’s wedding three years before. Harry felt his throat become dry as he stared at her. She didn’t look like the Ginny he remembered, he noticed that her features were sharper, the freckles that dusted her face were less pronounced than he remembered on her pale skin, her expression remained neutral as Kingsley continued to go over the assignment she would be consulting on. She was wearing the traditional dark grey American Auror robes, her hair was still fiery red but shorter with gold highlights clipped up and off her neck in a messy knot. Ginny's eyes were still the rich amber colour he remembered, still bright and curious but currently avoiding him.  _Shite, this isn’t good_. Harry's impetuous cough caused Ron to shoot him a concerned look. Harry shook his head and tried to focus on what was being said.

"…She will have an unrestricted access to the Godric files and any associated files, as well. Ron you will be taking an ancillary position on this investigation, allowing you to cover Miles assignments while he’s recuperating at St. Mungos. Harry, you will be partnering with Miss Weasley on this one. Is there anything else you can think of?" Kingsley asked Ginny.

“Yes, I will need to examine the evidence found at the scene and the body. If there is a correlation, I will de-brief you on the current case" She said. Her eyes darted between Harry and Ron.

"Thank you Miss--"

"I prefer 'Ginny', sir," she gave a slight smile.

Kingsley nodded. "Okay, Ginny. Ella, here, will show you to your office. Ron do you mind dropping off the files once your sister is settled, Potter notify the medical examiner that she will need to view the victim,” both men nodded to their orders. Kingsley opened the door for Ginny. “I will be by to check on you later."

Ginny nodded and stepped out into the hallway. Kingsley closed the door and began speaking once again, only Harry wasn't paying attention as his thoughts drifted back to the last time he saw Ginny Weasley.

"Harry, Harry?"

Harry broke from his train of thought as Ron waved a hand in front of his face. "You all right, mate?"

Harry shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. "Yeah, of course."

"Well, I'm going to get those files to  Ginny." Ron looked at his friend suspiciously. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Harry raked a hand through his untidy hair.

Ron nodded his head. "I still can't believe Ginny is back and didn't tell anyone."

"Er, yeah, surprising, isn't it?"

Ron turned to leave before he stopped one last time to look at Harry. He had gone pale and continued to stare off into space. Ron hadn't seen Harry this detached in years.

"Hey, are you up for drinks, if Ginny agrees?"

Harry raised his head, "No, I got combat training with Tonk’s team, tonight ."

Ron observed his friend with an eyebrow raised. "Okay, I'll see you back in the office." He walked out of the office in search of Ginny and left Harry alone with his thoughts.

 

* * *

 Ginny sat at her desk in her new office in an attempt to comprehend the files Kingsley had provided after the meeting. The meeting had gone all right, although she was a little surprised to see whom she would be working with. _I have to remember to have a word with him about this_.  Ginny looked out the charmed window and then leaned back further into the leather chair. _Whoever had this office before made it homey_ , she mused to herself as she ran her finger along the mahogany desk. She looked around at the dark yellow walls ; it was a big contrast to the sterile, white walls of her office. "This is too cozy, hopefully I won’t be here for too long," she muttered to herself and started to unpack her files when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter."

A tall, familiar redhead poked his head in. "Hey, I have more files for you."

"Fantastic,” Ginny flicked her wand to open the door more as Ron levitated several large file boxes into the office.

Ron sat the boxes down near her desk and looked around the office; he let out a low whistle. "Nice accommodations. I see they gave you Wallace's old office." He settled down in the chair in front of her. He leaned forward, resting his long arms on the smooth edge of the desk. She could feel his steel blue eyes studying her silently before he spoke. “So…”

A thin red eyebrow arched. "What?"

“Do mum and dad know your back?”

“Yes, I sent them an overnight Express Atlantic warbler besides, I stopped by the burrow before I came here.”

Ron nodded seemingly accepting her response. “How long are you here for?”

Ginny put the folder down she was holding. “Depends, on if this case is what they think it is or not.”

“And that is?”  She glanced up to see his unblinking eyes boring into her. "What's so important with this case that they brought you in from the States?"

Ginny sighed; she had foreseen that question a mile away. “Sorry, classified information, " She placed a hand on his wrist to stop him from questioning her further. "But I can only tell you the circumstances of the way the victim was found is similar to a case I worked on in the States, and I'm here to see if, indeed, there is a link." She removed her hand from his wrist. “If you have something here.” She gestured towards the stack of files. “I’ll be given clearance to let you and Potter know.”

"Okay but still, Gin, I understand the code of secrecy but You could’ve given me a heads up. Why didn't you let anyone know you were coming home? I mean how the hell am I supposed to stay composed in front of my boss when my sister shows up, who I haven’t seen in almost a year."

Ginny exhaled, she could tell he was agitated; Ron always hated secrets, more specifically her secrets. "Considering, I only found out about the assignment forty-eight hours ago and have been busy logistically trying to set this up. I didn’t have time Ron. I only just arrived in the country four hours before the meeting."

Ron tilted his head and concentrated his eyes on her. Ginny immediately recognized her brother's habit of gauging to see if she was faltering in her explanation. If years of playing chess against her brother taught her one thing, it was to keep a neutral expression.

"Uh-huh. Is this going to be like one of your usual visits? only here to see Fred, mum and dad, maybe Hermione and disappear back to the states?”

Ginny scowled. “Unlikely, “ she gestured to the boxes of files he dropped off. “Again, we’ll just have to see.”

"Fine, I’ll leave it alone for now, but you’ll be at our house for dinner tonight with me and Hermione?”

“Yes,” she relented, she didn’t have the energy to argue with Ron that she needed to get other things done besides dinner, so she let him win this one. “How long does it usually take for the ME to retrieve the victim?”

Ron shrugged. “Depends, but Harry should have everything set up for you in a hour or so; basic set-up?”

“Yes, please tell him to notify me when everything is ready.”

Ron nodded and stood up from his seat. “Right,” he strolled over to the door and opened it before he turned back around. “It’s good to have you home, Ginny.”

“It’s a visit, it’s not permanent,” she smiled at her brother and met him at the door.

“I wish it was,” he muttered. “Right, I’ll see you tonight.” Ron reached to hug his only sister; she stiffened slightly before relaxing into the hug, “Later Gin.”

“Bye Ron.”

Ginny closed the door behind her brother and picked up another thick file and began to work as she waited to hear from Potter.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Ginny stood outside the basement labs waiting for Harry. She paced silently with the clipboard pressed against her chest, but stopped once she heard footsteps reaching the bottom of the stairs. She didn't acknowledge him until the footsteps stopped behind her.

"Hey."

"Potter."

Harry briefly, paused. “Right, well, let's go."

Harry held his wand up to the door. "Kingsley is working on getting your wand and fingerprints into the system,” the sensor recognized Harry and the door unlocked and opened. “You'll have unlimited access that way." He walked down the hall, listening to the echo of her heels as they slowly approached a lab door. "Here, we can use lab six.”

The lab door opened and a petite blond stepped out. “Should be all ready for you Mr. Potter, once you’re done just give us a ring.” She stopped talking when her eyes landed on Ginny, they widened. “Are you Ginny…Ginny Weasley?”

“Yes, I am.”

The young witch pushed Harry to the side and began earnestly, shaking Ginny’s hand. “Merlin’s beard, THE Ginny Weasley, I’ve read all your published papers, I am a big fan of your work.” She smiled brightly at Ginny.

For the first time in many years, Harry watched Ginny smile. “Thank you, I’m glad you like my work.”

“Wow,” she shook her head. “Sorry, name is Amelia Lee, assistant medical examiner but just wow wait till I tell the boys who I met.” She beamed at both Ginny and Harry. “Right sorry, the room is ready for you Miss. Weasley, “ Amelia turned back to Harry. “Bye Mr. Potter.”

Ginny entered the lab, leaving a bewildered Harry in the hallway. When he finally regrouped himself, he entered the lab. Ginny had started setting up her equipment around the draped figure in the center of the room.  Harry was about to turn and leave when Ginny stopped him

“Potter before you leave, I need to ask you a few questions.” Ginny set her clipboard and recording device on an adjacent table.

"Is that a Muggle recording device?" he asked. He never knew of anyone in the Ministry to use one.

Ginny glanced over her shoulder. "Yes, I find this easier to keep notes with than Quick Quills." She turned to face him. "Right, let’s begin.” She pulled down the drape revealing the victim.

Harry nodded as he grabbed a nearby stool and sat down; Ginny seized the tape recorder and began speaking.

"Ginny Weasley, case number zero-one-five-two-seven, 5th of August, time of examination 15:30." She took in a deep breath and began to speak, "The victim is female, Jane Doe, found deceased; 27th of July in an open field outside of Godric Hollow. She has medium length brown hair and brown eyes. The estimated age range is between seventeen and thirty. Upon preliminary assessment, there  are no visible markings on the front of the body and no visible defense wounds on the arms, hands, or legs." She flicked her wand causing the body to gently levitate and roll to the side. "There does appear to be a few blue and purple lesions along the lumbar and sacral regions. No toxicology reports have been done at this time. No weapons were found near the body, no wand; all preliminary incantations were unsuccessful in producing any manifestations on the body, no plausible cause of death at this time, and manner of death is still in question."

Ginny nodded at Harry before speaking, "Mr. Potter, what was the manner in which the victim was found?"

"The woman was found, fully clothed in a field, by a splinched witch."

"Were you the first on the scene?"

"Um, yeah, Ron and I received notice to Apparate to the location."

"Was this the first homicide in this area?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes, this is the first since the end of the war."

"Was there anything out of the ordinary?"

Harry rubbed the stubble on his chin. "Now that I think about it, yes;  undetermined death cases are far and few between our regular case load. This is one of the few we’ve received in recent years that we couldn't identify the cause of death with any of our standard diagnostic incantations and spells."

Ginny paused for a moment. “How many cases in the last four years have the Auror department investigated, that the cause of death has been undetermined?”

“Five.”

Ginny turned off the tape recorder. "Thank you, " She moved around from the opposite side of the table towards Harry. "I will need those files of the undetermined death cases as well, I will notify Amelia when I’m done here, you can return to your other duties.”

Harry stood up from his seat and walked towards the door. "I’ll get those files on your desk as soon as I can and if you need anything, just let me know." He stopped outside the door. "It’s good to see you again, Ginny."

She seemed hesitant as she nodded at him. Ginny enlarge a steel case he hadn’t noticed before and began pulling equipment from it. Harry silently observed her for a moment before he quietly left her to her work.

 

* * *

 

 Hermione muttered a curse under her breath. “I must be mental.” She told herself. “I will never understand wizards and…"

“Mrs. Weasley?”

Hermione looked up from her work to see her assistant Stephanie standing in front of her, “Yes?”

“Um, you asked for these combat spells and charms for the archives?” she offered a thick packet of parchment.

Hermione nodded and stood up to take the files from Stephanie. “Right, thank you.”

“Is everything okay, Hermione?”

“Yes, why do you ask?”

“You were talking to yourself again.” Stephanie replied with a smirk.

Hermione was about to retort when a knock sounded on their door, “Enter.”

The door opened and Harry poked his head in. “Hermione, Stephanie.”

Hermione noticed the obviously blush cross her assistance face. “I’ll get the other files you requested ready,” she muttered quickly escaping the room.

Hermione shook her head and motioned Harry to sit down. “Poor Stephanie, she’s never gotten over that crush on you.”

Harry stopped and looked back at the door. “A crush?”

“She’ll never admit or act on it, just a little school girl crush she harbors for you, that’s all Harry.”

Harry shrugged and sat down across from Hermione. “How goes the overhaul?”

“Tedious,” She replied. “You would think with all the new incorporation of muggle technology, I would be doing this archiving through a computer database instead of parchment and quill.”

It had been only a few years since the International Committee of Magical Governments and Ministries agreed that in order to stay current, muggle technology was no longer a taboo but essential to their operations and survival under the international statue of secrecy. They were still a long way off from the wizarding world from fully integrating muggle technology into their lives, but there were signs of acceptance, with wizards using mobile phones on Diagon Alley.

“It’s a slow process Hermione, but it’s happening.”

Hermione smiled. “Right, well what brings you here, Harry?

“I can’t stop by to see my best mate?”

She eyed him suspiciously. “You never were a good liar Harry, that’s why you always lost in Poker.”

Harry laughed. “Fine, I wanted to know if you have talk to Ron today?”

“No, Oh Harry this isn’t about the new witch you’re dating is it? I asked Ron not to mention it to you, I was just curious because there is a ministry event coming up and I know a lovely witch in the Magical Games and Sports Department that would love to go with you and-“

“It’s not about that or Adriana.”

“Her name is Adriana?” Hermione smiled. “So-“

“Hermione” Harry cut her off. “It’s not about Adriana, and she isn’t my girlfriend.” Harry leaned back in the chair. “I was just wondering, do you know anything about what Ginny does? ”

Hermione eyed him carefully. She wasn’t sure where this was coming from. “Yes, I do. Why?”

Harry picked up a stray quill on her desk and twirled it around. “Nothing really, I overheard some of the lab techs talking about an article of hers.”

“Really?” In all the years since Ginny left, Harry rarely if ever asked about her in conversation. “What did they say?”

“Honestly, it sounded like a fan club.” Harry laughed. “One of them kept going on about the article, she must be important in her field eh?”

“MmHm that she is.”

Hermione and Ron agreed after many failed attempts, it was clear from their interactions at the wedding, that whatever transpired between the two was their business and theirs alone. It soon became an unspoken family rule, ‘don’t mention one if the other was present’. It wasn’t a difficult rule to follow with Harry always away on missions, sometimes for months at a time and Ginny on a self-imposed exile to the states. However, Hermione did not abide by the rule and had attempted multiple times to corner and question them both. Harry, being Harry; always, deflected the conversation away from Ginny whenever Hermione brought her up. Ginny used a similar tactic but failed miserably after a night of drinking led her to unintentionally tell the story to Hermione during one of visit to the states . Afterwards, feeling immense guilt, Hermione promised a sober Ginny that her secret was safe, while Harry was none the wiser.

“The team she works with has had some important breakthroughs in the forensic field, the magical government in the states implemented some of their protocols and diagnostics spells, they developed in the Auror department there. They are quite advance in their techniques there. I personally think it’s because of the work she and her team have done.” Hermione placed the file down. “Unfortunately our department is years from that, no matter how much Kingsley pushes for reform, the Minister won’t…” She gave a frustrated sigh. “Harry-“ she started. “Where is this coming from? You’ve never asked about Ginny before, why today?”

Harry placed down the quill he had been playing with, “ She’s here.”

Hermione's eyebrows shot up . “What?” She dropped the file she was holding. _Well that explains the owl post this morning,_ she thought to herself. She looked up at Harry “When did you find out?”

“Just a few hours ago, Kingsley brought her in as a consultant on a case I brought in.”

Hermione’s eyes widened briefly. “Interesting…”

Harry narrowed his gaze at his friend; Hermione cursed her easily read facial expressions. “When was the last time you saw her?”

“Um, less than a year ago, on a trip to the states, why?”

Harry shrugged, “Just curious, I can’t remember the last time I saw her”.

 Hermione stopped herself from reflexively answering that question. She knew exactly the last time Harry saw her but bringing up that argument was like beating a dead hippogriff.

“Right, well it will be good to have her around for a while, I’ve missed having her local over the years and I’m sure the family will be ecstatic to see her, she hasn’t really spent any time longer than a week here in years.”

Harry only nodded with a distant look in his eyes, which Hermione was all too familiar with. “Not to be rude Harry but did you need anything else?”

Harry’s gazed snapped up, breaking his trance. “Er-right sorry… I just wanted to let you know she’s back, I know how close you two are.”

Hermione smiled, “Thanks, Harry.”

Harry stood up from his chair and left her office. Once the door closed, Hermione exhaled the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. The close proximity of Ginny and Harry together could both be their undoing. Hermione remembered the erratic behavior Harry displayed after Ginny left for the final time. Although he never admitted it, his perchance to extremely dangerous, hi-risk missions was intertwined to Ginny in more ways than he was aware or willingly admit. What Hermione never understood was Harry’s rationale behind it all.

As much as she had a brotherly love for Harry, she was protective of Ginny. She was the sister she never had and they had grown incredibly close over the years and she was fearful that just the proximity of Harry could cause Ginny to regress.  

_Maybe he’ll surprise me and can be what she needs right now_ , she thought. Hermione sat for a few moments and stared at the door before she acknowledged the paperwork that surrounded her. "This should be interesting," she muttered and dove back into her work.

 

* * *

 For the next several days, Ginny’s life consisted of nothing but the Godric case. She gave the investigation her full-undivided attention, even if it meant lack of sleep. After Ginny received the older cold-cases Harry had mentioned, she knew something was there and if her mentors taught her anything it was to listen to your gut instinct. This meant she spent her days and nights either in the ministry labs, her makeshift office or going back and forth to St. Mungo’s to retrieve medical records. Besides the dinner with her parents at Ron and Hermione’s on her first night back and meeting with Fred and George for lunch later that week,  she had barely seen or spoken to anyone for the past week, unless you counted Bradford, the night janitor. Ginny hadn't felt the need to explain her dedication to the investigation; she knew Hermione would understand the root of her diligence. However she doubted that Ron would and decided to stick to the 'what they don't know, won't hurt them' mantra. Ginny had performed almost every diagnostic spell, charm, and potion imaginable, yet nothing new was revealed, with her patience starting to run thin, she took out her wand and tried the next spell.

" _Divulgare Secretus_ ," she sighed. The wand emitted a violet light as she circled it over the young woman's body. After fifteen minutes, she found what she expected: nothing.

"Shite," she scrubbed her face, running her hands through her hair.  "Whoever is casting these spells is becoming increasingly stealthy about it."

"It looks like you’re on to something."

Ginny started and dropped her wand. She bent down to pick it up and her eyes caught a familiar set of trainers. "I see you still have a tendency to sneak up on people." Ginny placed her wand adjacent to the body.

Hermione smiled. "Yes. Actually, I came down here to find you. A parcel arrived for you."

"A parcel?" Ginny said a curious gleam in her eyes. "Who sent it?"

"The Institute," Hermione answered and handed the parcel to Ginny.

Ginny inspected the box. She noticed an insignia on it. "Hermione, did you send for this?"

"No, someone else must've known you would need it."

Ginny glimpsed around the examination room, as if the person in question was going to step forward.

"Shouldn't you open it, Ginny?"

Her brow furrowed. "I’m debating that, you know what my mentor would say about unsolicited packages."

Hermione grinned. "I'm well aware of your mentor’s modus operandi, but there’s the insignia," she pointed out.

Ginny shook her head; Hermione was right, she was being paranoid. The lengthy hours in the lab were beginning to take their toll. She sighed, "Always the voice of reason, Hermione." She pried open the box and let out a low whistle.

"What is it?"

Ginny glanced at Hermione. "It's a prototype of something the Institute is developing."

Hermione stepped next to her and looked into the box. "Ginny, it looks like a Muggle camera."

Ginny lifted the camera out. "Well, technically, it _was_ a Muggle camera. This is a modified version of it."

"Modified?"

"Un-huh," she muttered. She reached for her bag and pulled out two pairs of heavily tinted glasses. "Here, put these on and kill the lights," she said and handed Hermione a pair of glasses. Instantly cloaked in darkness, Ginny tapped the camera with her wand to activate it; a low hum met their ears. Ginny picked up the device and began scanning the body.

"Ginny, why is it a camera?"

"It’s not; it just looks that way because it looks less suspicious when your transporting it around in muggle areas. Less memories to modify when we use this to investigate in the field."

"Oh," Hermione whispered.

Ginny continued, "Every spell leaves some type of residual magic, regardless of how advanced it is." She gestured to the camera. "This emits a harmless, converted particle beam that can detect 99.9% of any spells developed in the last thousand years. The beam is specifically calibrated to all magical properties in the world. Plus, it puts on one hell of a light show!"

Hermione laughed at Ginny's enthusiasm. She carefully watched as Ginny continued the slow process of a total body scan. Ginny stopped around the lower back of the woman. "Shite," she muttered. "The lights, Hermione, please." Her voice became serious.

Hermione turned on the lights. Ginny shoved her glasses to the top of her head and began digging in her rucksack. She finally pulled out a sheet of film and pressed it against the victim's skin. Pointing her wand and muttering an unrecognizable spell, a loud <i>Snap</i> rang off the walls.

"What did you find?" Hermione questioned.

Ginny held up the film in front of the light. A sense of dread started spreading in her stomach. _It can’t be, it’s almost impossible_ , she dropped the film and started rummaging through a pile of files on a nearby table .

"Ginny?" Hermione placed her hand on Ginny shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Ginny?"

Ginny looked up, she had forgotten Hermione was there. She locked her gaze on Hermione. Her voice unwilling to cooperate, she whispered, "It's happening again."

 

* * *

 Harry pushed through the double doors, leaving the empty Auror locker room behind him. Usually when Harry would stay behind after a training session, it meant he was going to push himself to the point of exhaustion to clear his mind. Except old thoughts and memories long since buried, decided to  haunt him, which made his session a complete waste. He sighed. _Maybe I'm not supposed to forget about it, but actually do something_ , he thought to himself. He shoved his hands in his pockets and trudged towards the exit. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the small form slumped on a nearby bench.

"Ginny?" She didn't move. "Ginny?" She slowly lifted her head from her lap. Harry dropped down to her level, pushing the hair away from her face. "Hey, you okay?"

Ginny eyes were lifeless. "I'm fine," she croaked, "just tired."

He cocked his head to the side to study her. "Well, I expect so; I heard you've been practically living here."

"Yeah, constant vigilance." She laughed dryly. Her small hand reached into her robes and withdrew a bottle of pills.

"What are those, Gin?" He had never known her to take Muggle remedies before.

"It's nothing, Harry. I have them for my nerves," she answered while she tried to stand up.

"Are you okay to get home?" he asked.

She looked at him with bleary eyes. "Let's hope so." Harry reached to grab her arm, but she flinched at his touch. They both stood standing in the Ministry atrium staring at each other when Ginny shoulders sagged in quick defeat. "I'm too tired to argue." She muttered as she allowed Harry to guide her to the nearest fireplace.

Ginny stopped suddenly causing Harry to trip slightly. "I forgot, I'm not connected to the Floo network; I drive." She dangled her keys in his face. He withdrew the keys from her hand and guided her outside. The cool night air of London nipped at them both. <i> _She so different and detached_ ,</i> Harry noted when he glanced down at her.  They walked in silence until Ginny pointed to the black sports car parked in a muggle side lot.

As they approached the car, Harry's eyes widened. "Is that an MGB Convertible?" he asked.

 "Un-huh, a fully restored 1974 MGB soft-top Convertible."

Harry stood and gaped at the beautiful car before he decided to unlock the door. "I didn't know you were into cars."

She looked up at him with an air of indifference, "It’s not mine, just borrowing it from a friend. "

Harry reached out to open the door. “Are you safe to drive? I could um...side-apparate or drive…”  He never got to finish his sentence when he heard his name being called.  

"Harry! Harry!" He turned to see Adriana crossing the street towards them. She was in muggle dress with her robes in her left arm, her right arm waving at them. She stopped in front of them catching her breath. "Funny meeting you here, I was on my way to  meet some friends at a local pub,” she glanced quickly between the two before extending her hand towards Ginny. “I don’t think we’ve met, I’m Adriana… I work at in the international office of the ministry. Harry watched as Ginny shook it hesitantly.

 “Hello.”

Adriana smiled brightly at Ginny before her gaze shifted to Harry. " I stopped by your office early to see if you wanted to meet up with a few of my colleagues but,”  The witches dark gaze locked on Harry hand holding the door handle.  “Sorry did I interrupt something?”

"Er…" Adriana sounded miffed, this could be problematic. “Well, “

"Actually,” Ginny interrupted him, throwing him a shrewd glance. “Potter here was just making sure I got to my car safely.”

Adriana smiled brightened with this answered. “He’s such a gentleman” she gently rubbed Harry’s arm.

“Oh, I bet,” Ginny muttered to herself as she pushed off the car and snatched the keys from his hand.  “Well I must be going, I have a lot of work to catch up on.” Ginny threw her bag into the passenger side seat “Have a good night you two” she smiled at Adriana and glanced at Harry. “Potter, see you Monday.” Ginny entered her car, closing the door.

"Oh, thanks, we will!" Adriana yelled as she waved, while Harry watched as Ginny revved her engine and speed off, disappearing into the night.

 

* * *

 A million thoughts swirled through Ginny's head as she pulled up to her house; her mind was going one hundred miles per hour. She couldn't seem to settle on anything, so she slumped over her steering wheel and inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Calm, down. Just, relax." She felt her racing thoughts finally lose some steam. Ginny got out and locked her car and walked slowly up the stairs to her door. She fumbled with the keys for a minute before opening the door. Ginny paused with her key in still in the lock. she head whipped around to stare intently behind her. _Did I just hear something?_  she wondered. Her eyes swept up and down the deserted street. "I really am losing it, " she joked to herself as she entered her house and closed the door.

A slight breeze pulled on the trees, causing the few dead leaves to dance down the street. "I do hope so." A gruff voice cut through the night air as a lone figure slowly walked down the street, whistling.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you can say this is where the story starts? Thanks for reading and hope you like the chapter...comments and kudos motivate me :)


	3. A Hard Day's Night

 

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you recognize. The ones you're familiar with are from the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling. Any others are from my own overactive imagination.

Chapter 3: A Hard Day's Night

 

* * *

 

 

Tucked deep into the dark recesses of the Ministry of Magic, the stillness of the Auror locker room was shattered by a throng of dirty, tired Aurors stumbling in from the pit. Snaking between the cursing, mud-covered persons was a bright beacon of red hair leading a path towards a set of lockers. In stride next to him, was a head covered in messy, raven locks decorated with bits of twigs and dirt. The redhead winced as he sat down on the bench and began to rub his shoulders. "That was bloody awful," Ron muttered, Harry nodded in agreement.

The last three hours had been horrendous, barbaric even. They and the other Auror's in their unit had spent another gruelling training session at the hands of Tonks and her 'Gauntlet of Misery' in the training pit. In Harry's opinion, it had to be the most brutal yet efficient Auror training module. The only one that even came close was the infamous 'Eliminator' run by an influential, American Auror in the states. Harry moved gingerly, attempting to not exacerbate the painful, throbbing in his right shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Harry removed his glasses and wiped the specks of mud from them. "Nothing that a nice, long shower can't cure."

Ron nodded glumly and slowly limped towards the showers; Harry followed suit, gathering his belongings and finding an available shower stall. The feel of the hot water rushing over his sore body soothed his tortured muscles. He knew that any other day that a Stinging Hex wouldn't have had a chance in hell of touching him, but his mind hadn't been focused on the tactical defence techniques he was supposed to be practicing. When Harry felt the heat from the hex burn his shoulder, he knew he would be cornered and receive the inevitable talk from Kingsley or Tonks on his substandard performance that day.

Harry closed his eyes and let his mind wander to the issue at hand. _Ginny_. Ginny had been working at the ministry for the past two and a half weeks and he had been interacting with her almost daily. However by now Harry had hoped that their cold interactions would have improved, but they weren’t, they were unsurprisingly getting worse.  

The entire predicament was inevitable even if their relationship had not gone to shite the last time he was in the states. The memories of that afternoon started rushing to the forefront of his thoughts. He shook his head, _No_. He had his regrets but now wasn’t the time to dwell on them and if Ginny had accepted it, then he could respect and accept it as well. Since his body was no longer feeling the soothing influence of the shower, Harry turned off the water and exited to the locker room.

As he reached his locker, he was surprised to see Ron sitting down and waiting for him. Usually after a tough session, Ron would be the first in line at the canteen, piling food on his tray. To see him sitting there, waiting, was a bit suspicious, in Harry's opinion.

"Looks like you've got a lot on your mind," Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry muttered and pulled a shirt over his head.

"Having problems with your intern, eh?"

Harry shot a glare at his friend. "No, she's fine."

Ron's steely eyes studied him quietly before speaking, "Good. Harry, I was wondering, could this sudden spell of inattentiveness be linked to a certain sibling of mine that you've had the pleasure of working with?”

"If you're speaking of Fred or George, then no."

Ron drummed his fingers against the locker. "Mum noticed you weren’t at Sunday dinner. She was worried of course, but I told her you were a bit under the weather and decided to stay home."

Harry glanced over and saw Ron watching at him. "You missing dinner had nothing to do with Ginny, did it?" he asked.

"No," Harry lied. "I decided to do a couple of duelling sessions with McNair and guess we lost track of time." It was partially true, he had been with McNair but spent the afternoon after the session looking at the bottom of a pint glass.

"Uh-huh, right. Harry, is there a reason you're avoiding Ginny?"

"No, and why are you interrogating me?" Harry was growing increasingly irritated with Ron's random queries.

"Well to tell you the truth, the rumour mill has been spinning over an incident on Friday night between Ginny and your intern?"

Dumbstruck, Harry stopped lacing his boots. “What rumours? And what incident?” He continued lacing his boots. “They briefly met when I was walking Ginny to her car.  I left with Adriana and Ginny drove off…that’s it.” Harry was curious as to what and who was spreading gossip, he doubted it was Adriana ; but then again, when had anything involving him not been fuel for gossip. "Did she mention it to you on Sunday?" Harry asked.

"No, Ginny didn't talk much yesterday."

Harry stilled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she was tense about something but wouldn't talk about it. During dinner, she would sit and listen to the conversations around her, but she hardly spoke unless someone asked her a direct question.  Even when Fred and George pulled out all the stops at dinner - nothing. George mentioned to me afterward that even her eyes didn't have that mischievous glint to them anymore, but Fred assured us, she would be okay… I think he knows more than what he lets on, Ginny and Fred have always been close."

Harry had anticipated an indifferent attitude towards him, it just never didn't occur to him that her family would be on the receiving end of it, as well. “She does have a lot going on; it’s her first time being here longer than a few days in years and I know she is spending a majority of her time going through those old cases, it’s a lot for one person to deal with."

Ron nodded. "You may have a point, has she said anything to you about the case?”

“No, nothing yet”

Ron leaned against the lockers. “I don't know, Harry. This weird behaviour has been going on for years." He turned and faced Harry directly. " When Ginny stopped coming home for the holidays. Mum would invite her, but she would give work as an excuse. Last Christmas, she only sent gifts and called mum and dad on their mobile phone she bought for them, plus I can’t shake the  feeling that Hermione knows more than she lets on." Ron rubbed his chin, "And I can't figure out what's it's about. I have my theories, though."

Harry groaned and slumped against the lockers. "Theories? Not this again, Ron." Harry knew it had been a mistake to give Ron the book: _Conspiracies, Cults and Cover-ups_ for his birthday a few years back. Ever since then, Ron was a self-proclaimed, conspiracy theorist.  Ron’s fascination with conspiracies was equal to his father’ of all things muggle. After digesting the book, he spent weeks proclaiming outrageous theories to anyone within earshot. Harry would find Ron with his nose firmly buried in the newest conspiracy book, instead of working on the idle stack of reports on his desk. Initially, Hermione was pleased to see Ron take up the hobby of reading, especially since this was one of her own favourite hobbies. Unfortunately, the bliss was short-lived after an explosive row about Ron's current theory on the reasoning behind the protection, or 'enslavement' as Hermione put it, of house elves because of the feeding tendencies of some magical creature that Harry had never heard of.

Needless to say, after a threat of hexes and curses, Ron was more hesitant about sharing his theories around her; however, that didn't stop him from sharing them with Harry. Ron ignored Harry's remark and appeared to be gearing up to divulge his newest theory about Ginny, but thankfully the locker room door opened and a thatch of pink hair popped in.

"Wotcher, Harry."

"Hey, Tonks."

Tonks entered the empty locker room and stood in front of them. "I was wondering what was keeping you two. Are you both okay?"

"Of course."

"Never better."

"Good." Tonks turned on her heels, and began to walk towards the exit. She stopped. "Oh, and Harry," she looked over her shoulder at both of them, "stop by my office sometime before you leave today."

Harry resisted the urge to groan, "Right." Tonks smiled and left the locker room. Harry closed his eyes, and gently banged his head against the locker.

"Come on, mate." Ron pulled his friend to his feet toward the exit. "We've missed lunch already and I'm starving." Harry reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged towards the exit. As he ascended the stairs behind Ron, Harry couldn't shake the feel that this was just the start of a _long_ day.

 

* * *

 

 

Both men managed to scavenge something from the canteen for a quick lunch and were on their way back to the office they shared. Harry inspected the chip butty in his hand; it was not exactly what he had in mind for lunch, but it would have to do. A painful elbow jab broke through Harry thoughts. "Ow! Damn it, Ron!" He rubbed the sore spot. "What was that for?"

"Who is that Hermione's talking to?" Ron pointed.

Harry's eyes roamed over to where Ron's had gestured. He had never seen the woman around the Ministry before. She stood a slightly taller than Hermione, with a tan complexion. They were huddled in conversation, oblivious to everyone around them.

"And it looks like she's wearing Muggle clothing," Ron noted. "That's a little odd for the Ministry, don't you think?"

Harry watched as both women threw back their heads in laughter. The mystery woman ruffled her short wavy brown hair roughly, which caused Hermione to laugh harder. "Maybe she's one of those consultants Hermione works with from one of the other Ministries," Harry offered.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Ron folded his arms and then leaned against the wall. "It's just that something seems oddly familiar about her."

Harry looked back over at the duo; he couldn't differentiate her face from any of the other Ministry witches he knew. "If you say so, mate." Harry patted his friend's shoulder. "Come on; let's get back to the office so we can get some work done before my meeting." Ron reluctantly left his stance and both men set off down the hall towards the lift.

"Yeah, you should attempt to finish some of those files on your desk and get them to Tonks. No need to add more petrol to the fire, because Tonks is going to flambé your arse for this morning's performance," Ron laughed.

Harry shoved his hands deep into his pockets and muttered a string of curses. This did indeed look like the beginning of not only a long day but also an arduous week.

 

* * *

 

  

Ginny sat behind her desk, absently humming to herself as she thumbed through an old case file for the millionth time that afternoon. She had been at it since seven that morning, searching for that ever-elusive clue which could trigger a chain reaction and change the entire investigation. After she drew up empty once again, Ginny threw the file down in disgust and closed her eyes with the hope that the headache that she was developing wouldn't get any worse. She winced in pain from the intense, rhythmic throbs pounding at her temples. She tightly fisted the quill in her hand, which caused it to snap in two.

"Damn cheap quills," she muttered, as she studied the splinters. "I don't know how in the hell I used to use these things," she said as she chucked the quill aside and then reached down for a Muggle pen. The office door slowly creaked open; out of habit, she reached for her wand, but stopped when she recognized the presence.

"Well…well,  Weasley, what shit storm did you get yourself into this time?”

A smile sneaked across Ginny's face. "Oh nothing out of the ordinary, just following your example Ma’am" She eagerly glanced up, ready to be greeted with, _Wait - what happened to her eye?_  

"How are things, Pyro?"

Ginny snapped out of her trance. "You will never let me live that down will you, Zeddie?"

"Don't intend to," she replied, with a grin. "And don't call me that."

"How are you, Phoenix?" She looked at her friend with some trepidation.

"I'm okay, how about you?" Phoenix asked.

"Good." Ginny focused on the appearance of the woman in front of her. "I see you clean up nicely," she cracked, to change the subject.

Phoenix looked down at her simple muggle business attire. "Ah, yes so fresh and so clean," she laughed. "But, considering this is the Ministry of Magic, I can't traipse in here looking like I just returned from a field assignment."

"By the way, how did you know where my office was?"

Phoenix laughed again, "Did you forget who you're talking to?"

Ginny rolled her eyes sardonically. "How long are you here for?"

"Just a few hours; we're in route to an assignment." She gazed around the office. "Nice accommodations, by the way."

Ginny frowned. "It's not like my old office... this one is too..."

"Stuffy?"

"Exactly," she giggled. "And who exactly are _we_?"

"Just Rapture and I. There have been reports of suspicious activity involving the trafficking of illegal potion ingredients," Phoenix answered. "The usual."

"Hmmm, that sounds like fun."

"Oh, yeah, tons of fun, can't wait," Phoenix replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "How goes the Godric Investigation?"

Ginny picked up the thick folder and handed it to her. "See for yourself."

Phoenix opened it and began to read, her eyes widened, "This is... What's your opinion on it?"

"I think there is a possible relationship between this investigation and the Leviathan Case. There’s not a lot of strong evidence but there is too many coincidences and circumstantial evidence to ignore.”

"Shit," Phoenix whispered. She sat the file back down on Ginny's desk and then let out a low whistle and met Ginny's eyes.  “Have you told Kingsley? Did you notify-"

"Yes, and I’m just waiting to hear back from Kingsley before I notify him." she answered, cutting off her friend. Ginny knew exactly what thoughts were running through Phoenix's mind; they were the same ones that had haunted her for the past few days.

Phoenix leaned back in her chair. "I need a drink," she muttered.

Ginny smiled empathetically and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of Captain Ogden's Rum she had stashed in her desk drawer. She filled both glasses generously and pushed one over in front of the other witch.

Phoenix snatched the glass, then proceeded to drain it in one go. "Which Aurors were working the case before you?"

Ginny finished off her own glass and then refilled them both. "My brother and Potter were, but now it's just Potter's case."

Phoenix paused mid-sip; she removed the glass from her lips, setting it down gingerly. "Potter? You mean Harry Potter?"

Ginny threw a quizzical glance at the witch. "Phoenix, how many Aurors do you know with the surname Potter?"

"Actually, smart-arse, for your information, there is an American Auror named Steven Potter." She winked. "But how is that going? Working with Harry ‘the boy wonder’ Potter?" Phoenix laughed and took another sip of her drink. “Is he really how they say he is? I mean I’ve heard some wild stories about him in the field and that he’s a brilliant Auror but has a death wish with some of the risk he takes. O’Malley told me he recently pulled some crazy stunt and Kingsley was livid and docked him with A1 duties, I’m surprised Kingsley didn’t reassign him.”

Ginny watched her friend finish her drink and refilled it again. She had overheard some of the stories about Harry since coming to the Ministry, _I wonder what he did this time?_ Ginny stopped that train of thoughts from taking her down an intentionally forgotten trail when she noticed Phoenix was staring at her. "It's fine," she automatically answered.

Phoenix threw back her head and cackled. "Are you playing nice, at least? I mean he is the saviour of the wizarding world.”

"Yes, unlike you Phoenix, I _am_ a professional."

Phoenix cackled. "Cut the bullshit, and I have you know I am very professional when it’s needed” she finished her drink. “and since when did you get all professional? You're sure as hell aren't with the rest of us; is Wilson having an influence on you? "

"Oh, just shut it, Phoenix," Ginny groaned in exasperation and flopped into her chair and glared crossly at the other woman.

"Well, besides being civil to the boy, you didn’t answer my question; what’s it like working with him?" Phoenix asked.

"I haven’t really worked with him, a few exchanges of files here and there, but that it."

"Hmmm, I’ll have to tell Rapture that, she will be disappointed she didn’t come by; she’s been wanting to meet Potter ever since you let it slip you went to Hogwarts together.” Phoenix poured another drink. “It’s hard to believe that you barely knew him with your brother and Hermione being part of the golden trio.”

Ginny's looked away. "Well believe it, I was just Ron’s little sister to him, besides I haven’t been in England for years so he’s barely more than an acquaintance to me. “

"Yeah, yeah…if you say so” she smirked. “Anyways you’re going to have to get re-acquainted with him if your conclusions are legit.”

_Damn her, does she always have to  be right?_  Ginny was aware there was a slight, possibility that she would have to work closer with  Harry than what she was currently comfortable with but for now, she preferred to live in denial until the inevitable was forced upon her. "Yes, I know."

Ginny had survived and worked in worse situations with less than favourable people and was still able to maintain her focus on the assignment. However the part of her that was in denial was also concerned she would unwittingly sabotage herself. Ginny was so close to getting the answers she needed that she refused to let the complicated past she shared with Potter jeopardize the integrity of her work. _It’s just Potter_ , she reiterated to herself as her gaze slowly wandered over to the hunched figure of Phoenix, who was carefully cleaning her glasses when she remembered what had distracted her about Phoenix's appearance in the first place. "Phoenix, what happened to your eye?"

Phoenix fumbled her glasses before she returned them to their perch on her angular nose. "Oh, is it that noticeable?"

"Well considering you have one brown eye and the other is half brown and half blue, I'd say 'yes'."

"We'll it's been gradually changing since I was released from the hospital last year." Phoenix shifted in her seat. "It started off as a small blemish and spread from there. I didn't really notice it until last week, probably because I didn't want to," she muttered; her eyes shifted downward and away from Ginny's. "So _Pyro_ , what do you do for fun around here?"

Ginny recognized Phoenix's topic evading tactics and knew better than to probe the subject any further. "Well, if in fun you mean, I come in early to re-read the files from the night before, sometimes I’ll join a Auror training session, and then I sit behind this desk for hours, comparing cases I’ve requested from the archives. Then I spend my evenings in the lab performing diagnostic spells on evidence. After a few disappointing hours of that, I drive home to an empty house and collapse into my empty bed, only to wake up and start the vicious cycle all over again the next day." She smiled sarcastically. "You, of all people, should know we have no time for fun in our occupation."

Phoenix's eyebrows furrowed. "You’re at it again, I see?"

"At what?"

"Being consumed by the job, that's what." Phoenix crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "You're spending all your time among these files and not going home. You've picked up exactly where you left off from in D.C." She cocked her head to the side. "I know you refused to celebrate your birthday last week. Care to explain that?"

Ginny felt her anger simmering. "So, been talking to Hermione, have you? What else has your little informant told you?"

"Hermione, my informant? Ha! Hermione simply mentioned it in conversation, earlier, and is only looking out for your best interests. She is right to worry about you; we both are."

"How many times do I have to tell you all that I'm _fine_!" Ginny cried and slammed her fist on the desk. She was growing tired of the endless prodding about her wellbeing. _Can't they just leave me alone!_ "Tell me, Phoenix, why is my wellbeing any concern of yours?" Ginny knew immediately after the statement left her mouth that she had struck a nerve with Phoenix.

Phoenix's steely glare made Ginny shiver; Phoenix's wrath hadn't been personally directed at her in years.

Don’t catch a damn attitude with me," she hissed, leaning forward in a menacing manner. "The only reason we're concerned is because we are your _friends_ , Ginny." Phoenix gestured her hand towards the haphazardly stacked files on the desk. "If you surfaced from your work once in a while, you would know this!"

Ginny leaned forward, matching Phoenix's battle stance. "You, of all people, should know how important this case is for me! I have and will continue to make sacrifices for this investigation, if it means getting what **we** want!" She accidently jarred her desk, which caused a stack of files to shift and tumble to the floor.

The fierce gleam in Phoenix's eyes quickly sobered. "I know, Ginny, I just- I don't want you to forget who you are doing this for and to _live_ too." She threw herself into the chair and ran both hands through her short brown hair. "Listen, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just the back to back missions are leaving me fatigued, and if this shit starts up again..." she trailed off.

Ginny's anger retreated. "I know, Phoenix, and I'm sorry, too. I'm just--"

"Stressed to the point of no return?"

"I wouldn’t be me if I wasn’t." Ginny smiled wistfully. Phoenix broke the tension when she started cackling in her distinctive laugh.

"I guess we're both a little stressed."

"That's why we make a good team. Who else would allow me to blow off some steam and not take it personally?"

"Keep telling yourself that, Pyro," Phoenix chuckled. "The only reason I don't take offence is because, half the time, I provoked it and you know as well as I do that no one of sound mind will stay around for one of _your_ tantrums."

Ginny's red eyebrows arched. "Oh, really? If I remember correctly, _your_ tirades easily surpass my own; why, I remember the time when Xander--"

Phoenix threw up a hand. "Please, let's not go there today, Gin."

Ginny snickered as she flicked her wand to restack the files that fell.

"Hey, I have an idea; if this mission doesn’t go to shit, I should be back in the area sometime next week." A sly grin crept across Phoenix's lips. "Let's go and have _our_ type of fun, it will be just like old times."

"It has been a while since we had one of our outings." Ginny smiled; there was no telling what an evening could hold. The idea of experiencing a night of debauchery like old times was very tempting. Ginny hastily wrote a note, which left the office through the open-door hatch. "Hermione." She said, gesturing to the note.

Phoenix grinned. "And if I know Hermione like I do, she is in need of a night out just as much as you."

"Besides that, she would hex us if we didn't include her."

"I have a good idea of where we could go. We have connections, of course." Phoenix grinned deviously.

"Of course," Ginny giggled.

"You could invite your brothers and friends too; the more the merrier. Do you think they are up for it?"

"Maybe," Ginny shrugged. “I’ll check with them at Sunday Dinner. What have you got planned for tonight? What are you doing before you leave?"

"Nothing… I hadn't planned on anything. Rapture is at the Citadel and I assumed I'd go back there to kill time, before we move out. Why?"

Ginny clapped her hands together. "Perfect, I know a good way to kill time and it has always helped soothe your nerves before an assignment." A huge grin spread across her lips.

"What? A bottle of jack and getting laid?"

"Ew, no” Ginny shook her head. “I’m talking about your other healthier habit, cooking. You can cook me dinner, I mean us dinner."

Phoenix laughed, but still looked unconvinced. "And what exactly are you asking me to cook, Pyro?"

"Oh, just some chicken and sausage jambalaya, fried catfish, okra, and tomatoes, maybe some black-eyed peas, sweet potatoes, a few oyster shooters, and maybe some praline bread pudding. Oh, and a pan of cornbread… but that's all," Ginny rambled as she smiled sweetly.

The multi-hued eyes of Phoenix widened at Ginny's request. "That's **all**?" Phoenix repeated. "Gin, that's enough food for at least eight people!" She crossed her arms smugly. "Besides even if I do cook this feast, where will I get the ingredients? I highly doubt the grocers around here keep what I need in stock."

Ginny waved her hand to dismiss Phoenix. "That's the least of your concerns. I'll take care of it. So, what time is dinner?"

Phoenix opened her mouth to object but instead rolled her eyes and playfully huffed, "Fine."

Ginny grinned. Even though she knew her friend would complain, cooking always helped ease Phoenix's nerves before missions. "Well, I guess since I won’t be indulging in my other habit tonight and will be cooking instead," Phoenix rose and walked towards the door, resting her hand on the knob, "I should actually attend to the business I have here. Can I meet you at your house around seven?"

"Perfect, I'll have all the ingredients by then," Ginny replied. Phoenix nodded her head and strode out the office door. Ginny couldn't help but smile. For once, she looked forward to going home.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry's shoulders slumped as the large wooden door closed behind him. "It could've been worse," he mumbled as he dragged his hand through this hair, causing it to look even more dishevelled than usual. Thankfully, 'The Talk' had been with just Tonks and not Kingsley. Tonks had held a soft spot for Harry since his fifth year at Hogwarts. She hadn't exactly been lenient, but it hadn't been the arse roast Ron had predicted. If it had been Kingsley, it would have been a totally different story.

Harry shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, causing his shoulders to tense a little as he walked down the hallway. When he reached the lift, a soft conversation drifted past his ears. He looked around for the source of it, and his eyes landed on the office at the opposite end of the hallway. _Ginny's… I wonder if she is in there_. Before his mind could comprehend what he was about to do, he was standing in front of the closed door with his hand outstretched, ready to knock.

The faint murmurs he had heard were more distinct, now; when curiosity got the best of him, he flicked his wand to open the door hatch above her office a smidge more. He heard Ginny's voice rise to a loud, ear-splitting pitch before a loud bang brought silence. Instinctively, Harry pointed his wand at the door ready to intervene, but the sound of the second voice stopped him. He couldn't distinguish it. It wasn't the baritone of a man's voice, but it was low and raspy, almost feminine in certain aspects. They spoke so low that the conversation was barely audible, until a distinctive cackle startled him.

Harry instantly pinpointed the melodious laughter that intertwined with the raucous cackling. The innocent sound of Ginny's jovial laughter stirred long denied emotions deep inside him as buried memories darkened his thoughts. He sighed and ran his hand over the door and decided that Ginny's visitor had more important business than he did. Harry's eyes caught sight of a memo darting through the slightly open hatch and watched it disappeared around the corner.

"Harry?" Adriana walked up to him from the direction of the lifts. "Did you hear me call your name?" Harry looked down into her concerned brown eyes as he led them away from Ginny's office. "Ron told me about the meeting you were in; how did it go?" she asked.

"It was fine." Behind him, he could hear the door creak open and her voice carry down the hallway.

"Harry?" Adriana placed a hand on his chest. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just have a lot on my mind," he muttered.

"Care to share with me?"

"No, not really, sorry." He smiled weakly. Adriana nodded and she smiled brightly at him and began telling him about a funny incident that happened in today’s meeting. He listened half-heartily and chuckled when prompted as he walked with Adriana back to her office, leaving his past behind him.    

 

* * *

 

 

Ginny barrelled down the stairs to the blare of her doorbell. Her bare feet skidded across the floor and nearly caused her to crash into the door. "Oi, why didn't you answer the door?!"

"Because," Phoenix yelled from the kitchen, "It's not my house and I don't know what type of wards you have up. Plus, I'm in the middle of cooking. Who the hell am I? Alfred?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and adjusted the hastily wrapped bath towel that clung to her body. "I'll show you 'Alfred'," she muttered darkly and then removed several locking charms and opened the door slightly to peer at her visitor.

"Hey, Ginny, it's me. You can open the door now."

Ginny began to close the door but paused. "Wait, how do I know it's you?" she asked.

"Oh, honestly," she huffed. "It's me, Hermione."

"Tell me something only you would know."

"All right,” Hermione smirked. “When you get pissed, you fancy playing connect the dots with the freckles on your legs."

Ginny's face flushed on the other side of the door. "You promised you would never tell anyone!"

"I had, but you asked for it," Hermione replied with a grin.

Ginny flicked her wand at the closed door and opened it to allow Hermione in.

"Is that a new ward?"

"Yeah, only works if the visitor knows something about me and I acknowledge it."

"Did I develop that?" Hermione asked as she hung her robes up.

"Probably." Ginny shrugged as she reapplied the security wards. She readjusted the slipping towel. "Zeddie's in there." She pointed to the kitchen and then turned and dashed back up the stairs. "I'll just be a minute," she yelled over her shoulder.

Hermione stood in the small foyer and quietly studied her surroundings. She had only visited the house once, after Ginny bought the house two years ago.  Hermione was idly tracing her finger along the intricate cedar carvings on the wall when a familiar aroma wafted under her nose that pulled her towards the kitchen. Hermione stepped into the kitchen and barely missed being cleaved in two when a knife zipped by.

"Oh, shit!" Phoenix dropped the tomato she had been cutting. "I'm sorry; I wouldn't have summoned the knife if I knew you were coming in. Did I nick you?"

"Almost."

Phoenix smiled apologetically. "I didn't expect to see you here, Fox." She turned away to add a piece of breaded catfish to the hot oil.

"Neither did I," a dressed Ginny said as she leaned against the doorframe. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"Ron has been assigned primary patrol in Hogsmeade tonight. I didn't want to stay in the flat alone, so, I thought I'd stop by and see if Phoenix was here."

"Night rounds?" Ginny turned to Hermione. "I thought that was only for A-2 thru A-4’s?; how did he manage to be given that assignment?"

Hermione sat down at the table. "He was assigned by circumstance. Apparently Harry performed poorly in this morning's tactical exercises and is being reprimanded with night watch. Ron, being his partner, got shafted, too."

"Shafted?" Ginny laughed. "Since when have you started using words like that?"

"I think we're beginning to corrupt the girl," Phoenix chimed in from over her shoulder.

There was a slight pause before Ginny and Phoenix broke out into laughter. Hermione looked back and forth between the two witches. "What? It's not like I haven't talked like that before!"

"Hermione, that was in the States; this is here. I don't think my brother would appreciate us, two rogue women corrupting you," Ginny laughed. "You'll always be his sweet, innocent 'Mione!" Ginny doubled over in laughter at her own joke while Phoenix started to choke from laughter at the sink.

"Innocent?" Phoenix chortled. "Pyro, remember that one time, Fox got really pissed and started dancing--"

"Oh, shut it, both of you!" Hermione huffed and then softly giggled.

Both Ginny and Phoenix continued to laugh while Phoenix shook her head and finished mixing the corn bread batter. Ginny opened the refrigerator, pulled out two butterbeers, and handed one to Hermione.

Ginny settled down next to her at the small table and proceeded to watch Phoenix whirl around the kitchen. "You know you would think I'd be a pro in the kitchen with having a mother like mine," Ginny said as she sipped from the bottle "Technically, I should be able to whip up anything like that!" She snapped her fingers.

"You probably have more skill than I do; I still have a tendency to burn things," Hermione replied, finishing her butterbeer.

Phoenix stopped what she was doing. "Ladies, I hate to tell you this but, Hermione, the only reason you burn dinner is because you don't pay attention," Phoenix pointed out. "I've seen you cook, Hermione. You'll start one dish and then start another, get so engrossed in what you’re doing with the second dish, you forget about the first dish and end up burning it, which by the way, I still don’t understand with how good you are at potions."

Ginny nearly choked on her mouth full of butterbeer and started to laugh at the scowl that had formed on Hermione's face as a result of Phoenix's remark.

"And you, Pyro," Ginny stopped mid-laugh while Hermione smirked. "You seem to be the only witch I know who can burn a pot of water and ruin one of my good cauldrons"

Hermione doubled over in laughter after she caught the three-shaded blush that had descended upon Ginny's face. Phoenix turned away from the stove and greeted both women with a grin, "Dinner is ready."

 

* * *

 

 

"Now I remember exactly why I dislike primary patrol," Harry muttered and then kicked a rock as he strolled down the main avenue of Hogsmeade.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, but at least were not duelling rogue Death Eaters every five minutes." Ron looked up at a darkened Honeydukes. "I like how things are quiet, now. Don’t you?"

After having fought in a war for so long, peacetime was both a gift and a curse. The restlessness that Harry felt was one reason he would volunteer for more active missions outside the country, while Ron preferred to stay local after marrying Hermione. Harry didn’t mind the travel. This was the longest time in several months that he had been in England. However even with the current calm state of things, Harry couldn't shake the feeling that something was brewing, just waiting to strike. "How many more hours?"

"Several, so quit asking."

Both men trudged towards the road that led to Hogwarts. When they reached the crest, they stopped and looked at the majestic castle. "When was the last time you visited?" Ron asked.

"It's been years," Harry answered. The grounds still held too many painful memories for Harry to venture there willingly. "What about you?"

"Only a couple of months ago," Ron answered. "Hermione asked me to pick up a bag of mooncalf dung from Neville."

"How is Neville?" Harry asked as he leaned against a tree.

"He's good, been doing real well since he took over Herbology after Professor Sprout retired." Ron pushed off from the tree he had leaned against. "He and Luna are expecting."

Harry eyes brightened at the news, yet he felt a distinct twinge of guilt. Both men still exchanged pleasantries if they ran into each other but it had been years since he had a real conversation with old roommate. He forced a smile. "Really? That's fantastic; did he mention how Luna is handling it?"

"Er, no. I didn’t hear the news from Neville." Ron muttered; his ears went pink.

Harry gave Ron a curious glance. "Then who?"

"Lavender."

"Lavender Finnigan?" Harry started to laugh. "You ran into Lavender? How did that reunion go, Won-Won?"

Ron scowled. "Fine, She and Seamus were visiting from Ireland when I ran into both of them on Diagon Alley. Looks like Seamus is trying for a Football team, they have four already."

Harry continued to laugh and tease at Ron's expense. He hadn't thought about the Won-Won and Lavender fiasco in years. He wiped the tears away as he remembered the whole hormonal ordeal and the never-ending snogging sessions. Harry continued to chuckle until a figment began to tease him with the memory of the last Quidditch match of that same year, his laughter slowly died with the faded image of her eyes as they twinkled with amber lights.

A slow smile teased at his lips as he stared off into space and remembered the joy he felt when Ginny had barrelled into his life and heart that day. Harry glanced up to see Ron staring at him. "Come on; we have to cover the perimeter and I bet Rosmerta will open up for us for a cold butterbeer," Harry suggested. Ron agreed as they both turned and started towards the perimeter path of Hogsmeade.

They quickly reached the fence that bordered the Shrieking Shack and were in the middle of a lively discussion on the upcoming Quidditch match. "There is no way Puddlemere can beat the Cannons next week!" Ron argued. "Wood barely saved those goals when they played Portree last week."

"Ron, I don't know which match you were listening to, but Oliver is having his best season yet. Unless the Cannons' new Chasers step up, they'll have to rely on Hawthorne to catch the Snitch early!" Harry rebutted.

"But Harry, how can you say that?! Chudley is having their best season yet! They haven't played this well since--"

Harry came to an abrupt halt and looked at the desolate path behind him. Ron stopped and turned to look back. "What is it?" he asked.

Harry glanced over his shoulder at Ron. "I thought I heard something," he muttered.

" _Lumos_." Ron took a few steps further down the path, away from Harry, and began to sweep the area. "What did you hear?"

"It was a rustling," Harry replied as he searched the area with his eyes. They stood in silence and listened to the unsuspicious night sounds around them. " _Nox_ ," Harry muttered. "The day must be getting to me." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah." Ron extinguished his wand, which had blanketed them in a dim light. "Let's go get that butterbeer you mentioned earlier."

Harry took two steps and heard a branch snapped behind him. He whirled around and yelled, " _Stupefy!"_

Except he didn't hear the sound of a stunned body falling; instead, a low groan answered him. " _Lumos!"_ Off to the side of the path, a bare foot stuck out a few metres away from where he had stood only minutes before.

He jogged over to the motionless body. "Ron, we’re going to need back-up!"

Ron shot several red flares from his wand into the air, summoning all nearby Auror teams to Apparate to their location. Harry could hear Ron barking out orders to the steady stream of Apparating Aurors in the background as he approached the site. Harry had witnessed many terrible things as an Auror, but the scene in front of him brought a tidal wave of nausea that made him feel ill for the first time in years.

He kneeled next to the mangled form and reached out to remove a branch that obscured his view. Just as he wrapped his hand around the branch, a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Harry bit back a yell and desperately tried to break the grasp of the wide-eyed, ragged-breathing body in front of him. "They're alive!" he yelled. "We need an emergency team here, now!" The commotion of Aurors' feet running towards him fell on deaf ears. Harry could only hear the horrible, anguished screams of the battered witch lacerating and reverberating in his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

The three witches that sat around the table could all be described with one word: satisfied. Hermione sat back in her chair and patted her full stomach. Ginny had slowly begun to slide down the chair, her eyes shut, at peace. Next to her, Phoenix sat with her head resting in the crook of her arm with a contemplative expression. Phoenix's gently kicked the dozing Hermione and nodded her head towards Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny." Phoenix gently shook her arm until Ginny groggily opened her eyes. "Do you by chance have those files from Trinidad?"

"The Soucouyant assignment?" Ginny mumbled as she stared bleary eyed at Phoenix.

"Yes, I've been looking for them; I need them to finalize the report for Antares."

Ginny stood up with difficulty and left the other two women at the table. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Phoenix held her hand up. When the sound of soft creaks from the floorboards above answered them, Phoenix dropped her hand and then beckoned for Hermione to speak.

"Soucouyant?" Hermione whispered. "I don’t remember her being on that team, Was that one of your diversions?"

"Yeah." Phoenix glanced up at the ceiling. "Ginny's been drinking spiked butterbeer all evening. I know she has drunk enough to do almost anything." Phoenix looked away. "But that's not the point; how has she been doing?"

“She’s been fine, she been staying late, working on finding supporting evidence for the link between the two cases, nothing out of the ordinary for Ginny.” Hermione understood Phoenix’s concerns, overprotective but warranted considering the previous year.

Phoenix nodded. “What about Potter?”

“Harry?”  Hermione’s curiosity peaked at this question.

Phoenix nodded, “I’m not familiar with how he operates, only rumours and hearsay, “ she glanced up the stairs. “I don’t want Ginny distracted.”  

Hermione took her time before she answered; she was aware how protective Phoenix was especially of Ginny. “Harry is a good Auror, he might put himself in dangerous situations but he handles it well and anyone with him is safe, he’s hardly reckless anymore, “ She knew what rumours Phoenix was referring too, even after all these years, people still spreading fraudulent rumours about Harry.

“Phoenix?”

The American witch looked up from the butterbeer cap she was playing with. “Hm?”

Hermione hesitated before asking, but her curiosity got the best of her. “What has Ginny told you about Harry?”

“Oh nothing,” she levitated the cap with her wand. “Just that she went to school with him and he’s her brother’s best mate” she shrugged. “Never brought him up to be honest, even when she first came to the Institute, we all assumed she knew him, but not according to her.”

Hermione nodded. She wondered how much of her past Ginny had kept secret.

“Well, will you just keep an eye on her, I’m not happy Antares sent her out here, but he felt it was time for her to get back out in the field…”

Before Hermione could question her further, they heard the light shuffle of Ginny's feet on the stairs before she entered the kitchen and put an end to the conversation. "Nick, exactly what files are you talking about?" she asked sleepily.

"Never mind, maybe it was Rapture that had those files, I always get you two confused. "

Ginny rolled her eyes. “I can see how you can confuse a pale, freckly, red-head English girl with a tall, blond American.”

Phoenix pushed back from the table. " I’ll just ask Rapture when I get back to the Institute, worst case scenario, I’ll submit it incomplete." She picked up her leather jacket from the back of the chair. "Well, ladies, it's been real, but I must return to the Citadel and get some sleep." Phoenix placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Are you going to be all right tonight, Pyro?"

Ginny nodded her head sleepily and yawned. The dinner and alcohol had begun to have their sedative effect.

Hermione rose from her seat and followed Phoenix. "I'm going to leave too, Ginny. I need to beat Ron home. Stop by my office at work tomorrow?"

"Sure." Ginny led her guests to the front door and watched Hermione Disapparate on the front lawn and Phoenix ride down the street on her motorcycle. Ginny inadvertently rubbed her full stomach and let loose a long yawn. After she closed her mouth, she disappeared into the house and soon afterward fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, this chapter and the next have been thorns in my side for years but I finally got them both in places where I'm happy with the chapter and can sleep at night
> 
> My beta just had her baby, so it's been beta'd but there are probably still some mistakes.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will be out later this week.


	4. The Magus

**Chapter 4: The Magus**

 

The heaviness of the grey morning filled the bedroom where Harry stirred fitfully in his sleep. He tossed back and forth several times before his forearm caught the edge of his bedside table, jarring him into consciousness. Over the years he had grown accustom to sleep evading him, but last night, his temperamental unrest was a direct result of what happened in Hogsmeade. He glanced at the bedside clock only to see the blurred blue numbers of _five-fifty-five_ and decided that sleep just wasn't in the cards. He kicked the covers off before he stumbled across his room in a drowsy stupor, only to trip across a boot he had left in the middle of the floor.

 

"Damn it," he swore as he pushed off the dresser that had broken his fall. He continued to grumble and mutter as he dressed and packed his rucksack for the day. He glanced over at the unmoving person in his bed. After Ron and he had supervised the transportation of the victim to St. Mungo's and had reported off to the forensics team, Harry was more than grateful when Kingsley dismissed them. Unfortunately, while leaving Ron's boisterous voice carried his opinions about Harry's tantrum to the sensitive ears of the Head Auror. Kingsley didn't have to say anything aloud; his stern expression indicated that there would be one more 'meeting' to add on to Harry's ever-growing list. Harry had stood up, dressed, and reached for his wand to place it in his holster when the creaking of the bed stopped him.

 

"Where are you off to?" Adriana yawned and smiled sleepily at Harry.

 

Harry walked back over to the bed and sat down. "Training," he whispered and brushed away a stray lock from her forehead.

 

She propped herself up on her elbow and stared at him. "Did you get any rest?"

 

"Of course," he lied as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'll stop by your office later." He stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. He habitually glanced back to see that she had already curled back into her original position. He slung the rucksack over his shoulder and closed the door before Apparating to the training pitch.

 

* * *

 

  

"Bring it in," Kingsley barked over the field. Ron pulled Harry up to his feet as the surrounding Aurors jogged towards the centre. Harry could barely make out what Kingsley was yelling at them for, this time.  He was half tempted to sit down to relieve the chronic ache in his lower back but, refusing to provide another reason to be reprimanded that day, Harry shifted from foot to foot to ease some of the discomfort.

 

"--I am impressed with the progress a few of you have shown, but the rest of you..." Kingsley began to pace in front of the gathered group. "I don't know how I can reiterate how important it is that you are physically able to disarm a wizard. This new generation of wizards we're dealing with are _not_ like the old Death Eaters who would prefer duelling over anything else." He stopped to inspect the group. "These new wizards have no qualms about using Muggle force or technology to get what they want. I've heard the grumbling about how intense these last few weeks have been--"

 

"You'd think we were at war again, the way he's talking," a short Auror mumbled.

 

“You think something is going on that we’re not privy to?”

 

“Maybe, weird shite has been going on, you heard what happened in Scotland and Hogsmeade.”

 

“Hogsmeade? What-“

 

Ron shot a death glare at the short A1, who swallowed back his question, refocusing his attention back to the front.

 

"--In the past, we've lost some of the best damn Aurors in the country due to them relying solely upon their wands. I don't intend to lose any more." Kingsley's steely stare grazed over the crowd before he turned toward Tonks and the other Aurors. "Gryphon."

 

A massive wizard nodded and walked towards the place that Kingsley had just vacated. To say the wizard in front of them was intimidating would have been a serious understatement. From the cold glint of his black eyes to the wild ebony mane that fell to his shoulders and the permanent look of suspicion on his face, he was the prototype of an Auror. He held the group with a grim expression before his eyes landed on Ron.

 

"Weasley!"

 

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered as he made his way to the front. Gryphon slapped him hard on his shoulder. Even though Ron was a good four inches taller than Gryphon, the rough slapped still caused him to stumble slightly.

 

"I'm going to teach you a wand-less manoeuvre to disarm a wizard. Weasley, stand next to me in a duelling stance," he ordered. Ron assumed the correct position and waited. "Now, you want to grab their wand arm and spin, pushing your bum into their stomach." There was a scattering of light snickers but they ceased with one glare. "You'll want to bend your knees. Your legs are stronger than you think. Now, keeping your grip on his hands, pop your hips and PULL!"

 

_THUD!_

 

Ron lay, sprawled on his back, at the feet of Gryphon. "Now, you have the advantage. They are incapacitated and you have their wand within reach. Stun them, hex them – just incapacitate them." In one fluid motion, he yanked Ron to his feet. "Nice work, Weasley." Ron nodded as he brushed bits of grass off of himself and walked back to Harry.

 

"How was it?"

 

Ron winced. "Brilliant."

 

Harry bit back the snicker that fought to escape, knowing Ron--who had just laughed earlier when Gryphon had used Harry for a rather nasty grappling technique--was feeling similar pain. They all were in pain from being slammed, pummelled, punched, and manhandled for the past several weeks. It had become a running joke that they would have to relocate the Auror Department to St. Mungo's if they continued at such an intense pace.

 

"Pair up within your classes. Novice's and A-1's can pair up, but I don't want to see any of you A-7's or A-8's pairing up with them," Gryphon ordered. "This will be the last technique we will work on today, so make it good."

 

The muttering group dispersed into their respective pairs. Ron made a beeline to the furthest and shadiest side of the pitch. The Auror trainers had made a decision earlier in the year to relocate the sessions to an old Quidditch pitch for undisclosed reasons. The resulting mutterings in the locker rooms had ranged from the utterly ridiculous to the clear and rational. For Harry, the pitch was a welcome difference from the cramped, humid gym--even if the cushioning charms weren't very effective.

 

"You want me to go first?"

 

Harry took two steps away from Ron. "Yeah, just don't slam me into the ground."

 

"Headache?" Ron asked before he sent Harry jarring into the ground.

 

"Yeah," Harry strained. "It's been bothering me since Friday."

 

"Have you told anyone?"

 

"No," Harry muttered and then pushed himself from the ground. "Ready?"

 

Ron nodded. Harry grappled with Ron's long arms and just barely managed to flip him over.

 

"Potter!"

 

Harry wiped the beads of sweat from his brow to see Gryphon storming towards them. "You have to use your legs!" He swatted at Harry's thigh. "I used to be your size when I first started. Have you been sticking with your regimen?"

 

"Yes, sir, I have."

 

"Good." He rested his hand on Harry's shoulder and lowered his head. "I know you're better than this, Potter. You may be slim, but you're one of our faster Aurors. Use that speed to your advantage." He slapped a massive hand on Harry's chest as he lumbered off, shouting orders at another set of Aurors

 

"He was your size?" Ron looked back and forth between Harry and Gryphon. "Damn, maybe there _is_ hope for you."

 

Catching his mate off guard, Harry snatched Ron's hand and threw him to the ground.

 

Ron laughed from the ground at his partner's smug expression. "All right, let's see you do that again."

 

Harry and Ron continued to push each other in the exercises. While Ron quickly mastered the skills taught, Harry's inconsistencies were beginning to irritate him. He wanted to place the blame on his splitting headache, but he knew that the witch grappling at the opposite end of the pitch was also a contributing factor to his distraction. It was to the point that no matter how hard he tried to ignore and push her from his thoughts, she was still there. Harry used Ron's massive form to block the view of that end of the pitch and continued to practice. After twenty minutes of Gryphon's acerbic demands, the blazing weather and the forceful exercises;  the atmosphere was just the right combination to turn a benign training session into a scene of pure pandemonium. Gryphon's booming voice cut though the raucous cacophony.

 

It took several attempts to quiet the group, but when the sweaty masses finally gathered, they were greeted with a rare sight: A pleased Gryphon. "Not bad, not bad. It took a few rough attempts, but it appears you all have a hand on it. Before we end for the day, we're going to have one last demonstration, a duel." A dark glint flashed in his eyes as he roved the crowd. "Carmichael! Front and centre!"

 

A blond wizard not much bigger than Harry sauntered forward. Harry didn't personally care for Carmichael; he was an arrogant braggart. The one assignment Harry worked with him had almost landed him in the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungo's. Although Carmichael did apologize for being overzealous, Harry didn't easily forget the A-7's impertinence.

 

"Git." Apparently neither had Ron.

 

"Weasley! Now!" Gryphon yelled.

 

Ron lips turned into a devious grin. "My pleasure," he hinted to Harry and began to rub his hands as he pushed through the crowd.

 

"No not _you_ , Weasley, the _other_ Weasley"

 

"Ginny?" Ron's face paled as Ginny stepped beside him to join Gryphon.

 

"Now, at first glance, it is easy to assume that Ms. Weasley here is at a disadvantage--"

 

"They didn't grow up with her," Ron muttered.

 

"First one to disarm ends it." Gryphon stepped back and dropped his hand. "Go!"

 

A jet of red light shot out of Carmichael's wand that Ginny easily deflected with a Shield Charm.

 

"Think she'll Bat-Bogey Hex?"

 

"I wouldn't be surprised," Harry answered, his eyes tracking Ginny's progress.

 

" _Serpensortia!_ " A massive python flew towards Ginny's neck.

 

Ginny incinerated the python as she spun out of the way. She fired a Blasting Hex followed by Bluebell Flames that threw back and scorched Carmichael.

 

Harry was impressed at the speed with which Ginny was casting and still able to block or barely get out of harm's way.

 

" _Stupefy!_ " Ginny eyes widened as the spell nicked her in shoulder. Carmichael pumped his fist in the air as he strode over to her limp form. "Good show, but I'm undefeated," he proclaimed to the chorus of agreeing accolades. He kneeled over Ginny, but was too busy bragging to notice the slight reflexive twitch of her foot. Harry nudged Ron and gestured towards her foot. Ginny caught the unsuspecting Carmichael with a swift kick in the back that sent him tumbling forward. When he finally realized what had happened, Ginny stood above him with his wand at his neck, grinning.

 

"Bravo!" Gryphon yelled as he, Kingsley, and Tonks walked over. "Bravo! That was a perfect example of size having nothing to do with power!" Gryphon's large hand clapped her hard on the back. "Nice work, Weasley!"

 

"Exceptional work, Ms. Weasley," Kingsley added while Tonks playfully punched her in the arm.

 

"End of session. Let's head back to the Ministry!" Kingsley's voiced echoed over the pitch.

 

"Where, in the name of Merlin, did she learn that, do you reckon?" Ron asked as they fell behind the talkative group.

 

"Don't know; seems another one of your sister's secrets has revealed itself." He eyed Tonks talking animatedly with Ginny, before they Disapparated.

 

* * *

 

  

Harry stood in front of the door, contemplating again why he was there; _because Kingsley gave you an order and it’s this or St. Mungo’s_. Harry resigned to the logic and knocked on the door.

 

The door opened and Ginny gestured him inside. “Have a seat in the chair.”

 

Harry entered the room and sat down in the adjacent chair. The lab was a smaller version of the one he met her in on her first day. While she still used the office in the Auror department, he noticed that she preferred to work here, separate and isolated from them. In the corner there was a white board that was set up like an evidence board with pictures and Ginny writing scrawled on it with arrows connecting to additional information. Ginny cleared her throat to get his attention.

 

“Do you mind if I record this?”

 

“No, not at all.”

 

Ginny nodded and turned on the tape recorder. “Physical assessment of Mr. Harry James Potter, Auror who was first on the scene in Hogsmeade,” she walked over and stood in front of him.

 

“When did the headaches start?”

 

“Friday.”

 

“When was the last time you had a headache?”

 

She stood in front of him and shined a light in both of his eyes, and wrote down some notes on a nearby notepad.

 

Harry blinked a few times, his vision returning back to normal. “Regular headaches or my type of headaches?”

 

Ginny paused, “Both.”

 

“I get headaches when I’m tired or have been staring at a computer too long, but my other type of headaches…it’s been awhile.”

 

“Is there anything that you associate with those type of headaches, a reaction to anything?”

 

“Yeah, usually trauma, sometimes dark magic, just depends, but like I said, I haven’t had one that bad in over a year.”

 

“Has anyone done a full work up on those types of headaches?”

 

“No, I tend to know what causes them and I usually avoid it.”

 

“I think it would hard to avoid considering you’re an Auror” she muttered to herself as she jotted down more notes. “Can you tell me exactly what happened to precipitate this reaction?”

 

“We had just found the victim in Hogsmeade. Ron had sent the flares to call in the surrounding Auror teams. I didn’t want to disrupt any evidence but as one of the first responders on the scene, I went in to assess the victim before the emergency responders could arrive. That was when I noticed she was still breathing just unconscious.  I moved a branch that was covering the victim to begin to assess her injuries when she regained consciousness and grabbed my arm.”

 

“Which arm?” Ginny moved quickly over to her desk to retrieve a camera and a pair of dark sunglasses. 

 

“Left.”

 

Ginny put the glasses on and handed Harry another pair of dark sunglasses and instructed him to do the same as she lowered the lights. Ginny flicked her wand, causing the camera to emit a low hum as she started scanning Harry’s left and right arm.

 

“What is that?”

 

“A prototype I’ve been working on.”

 

She turned off the camera and turned on the lights. “Did you see anything?”

 

Ginny pushed the glasses on top of her head. “Possibly, I’ll have to run some test and get a final analysis.” She placed the camera down and continued her questions. “Did you have this type of reaction with the Godric, Jane Doe when you performed your first responder assessment?”

 

“No, and I’ve been thinking about that, it’s probably because the Hogsmeade woman was alive when the physical contact occurred. The Jane Doe was DOA.”

 

“I had the same thought,” Ginny bit her lip and moved away from him and began to jot down some notes on her note pad.

 

“Ginny, have you been given clearance to tell us what the hell is going on yet?”

 

“Straight to the point huh? That’s a change for once.”

 

Harry bit back a retort, he deserved that one. “I’m not trying to be an arse, it’s just in these situations, we’re used to being on the other side of the confidentiality clause.”

 

Ginny shook her head. “To answer your question, no, I haven’t. I handed in my report to my supervisors and Kingsley. As soon as I get a response back. I will let you and my brother know.”

 

“Thanks, well…” He rubbed the palm of his right hand up and down his leg. “Right, are we done here?”

 

“We are, if I need anything else I will let you know.” Ginny stopped the recorder.

 

Harry hopped off the table and had turned to leave when he stopped. “Gin?” He watched as she looked up from her desk. “How have things been in DC?”

 

“Fine.”

 

Harry walked over and stood in front of her desk. “I tried to contact you after everything, I’m sor-”

 

“Stop,” Ginny’s hand shot out with her palm facing him.

 

“Gin- please,” He moved towards her.

 

Ginny stood and retreated from her desk, shaking her head.  “No, I’m not doing this. What’s done is done Potter.”

 

“But, Gin-”

 

“Stop, Potter.”

 

“I’m sorr-”

 

“Harry, just stop…please.” She took a measured breath and exhaled it. “ I would rather leave the past in the past. I’ve moved on and its obvious you have too.”

 

“I meant what I said at the wedding.”

 

Ginny vigorously shook her head. “This isn’t the place for this.”

 

“Then when? Gin, I’ll always regret about what happened but that doesn’t mean-”

 

“But it does Harry, it was over then and it is over now, you made sure of that.”

 

He extended his hand towards her and watched understandably as she winced away from him. “I need to analyze the results.” She held up the prototype device, ending the discussion.

 

“Right,” he turned and walked towards the door. He shouldn’t have expected anything more from Ginny; What’s done is done. She was right. He couldn’t change his past actions, he just hoped that one day they could reach a common ground. As hard as it was to admit after all these years, he still missed her.

 

“Potter,” He turned back to see her staring at him, appearing hesitant before huffing. “For the sake of my-our investigation, I think it would be best if we kept a professional relationship, only.”

 

Harry nodded. “If you need any files, just let me know.” He turned and left Ginny behind in the lab and headed towards his office. 

 

 

* * *

 

  

The sharp gust from the slammed door disturbed the few wayward strands of Ron's hair. He stood there for a moment, silently debating whether to break down the door, or take the mature route and leave. The squeak of his boots retreating as he huffed towards the lift was an indication of his decision. He jabbed the button repeatedly before he could change his mind. What had started off as a nice, customary lunch date with his wife had turned into a screaming match. Ron and Hermione's rows were always legendary, and for the first time in a while, he could admit that he was at fault. It didn’t help the situation with his curt or inconsiderate remarks about the her decoration choices for their living room. It was the combination of those remarks and the foul mood he arrived in that was the final straw for his wife. Ron pinned the blame on his banishment to the sofa for the night solely on the guilty culprit who was sitting in their shared office.

 

Harry was Ron's best mate, partner, and godfather to his future children, but as resilient as Ron's loyalty to Harry was, it only took the potential threat of sleeping on the sofa for the remainder of the week to go against the grain and have a word with him.

 

Ron stepped into the lift. It had been one of those weeks; the difficult training on Monday was only a precursor for the atrocious week that ensued. It was evident to anyone who stepped into the Auror department that week, that the tense atmosphere was potent enough to have a negative effect on any who entered. In Harry's case, his altered performance and behaviour had made him unbearable to be around. At that morning's cataclysmic duelling session, the surmounting tension had caused an outbreak of fisticuffs across the pitch. When the dust settled, several Aurors had to be port keyed to St. Mungo's, and as ill fate would have it, Harry's partner was in the worst shape. Ron had been on his way out when Harry had returned from his daily meeting with Tonks about his irregularities, except this time, Ron suspected that Kingsley had been involved, because of the dark mood his partner had returned in.

 

Ron stood outside the door, trying to figure what to do about Harry. Normally, when Harry got like this, he would end up brooding for days, isolating himself from everyone while affecting his work performance. He would eventually figure out whatever was bothering him and then he would be back to his old self and they could return to their normal status quo. The only problem was he was currently stuck in a detrimental cycle and wasn’t closer to solving whatever was bothering him.  Ron also noticed that Harry was visibly more exasperated when he returned from her office and as much as he loved his sister, he learned after his wedding that he preferred to remain ignorant to whatever was going on or had happened between the two. _I'll leave that to Hermione._ Ron pushed open the door to see Harry surrounded by stacks of files.

 

"Hey."

 

Harry didn't bother to look up and just grunted in response.

 

_Brilliant._ Ron picked up a random file and began to thumb through it. The two sat in silence, disturbed only by the sound of rustling parchment. He chewed on his quill when it started.

 

_Tap-tap-tap_

 

He didn't bother to look up, but knew it was inevitable. When Harry was extremely irritated, he would unconsciously fidget. Ron readjusted himself in his seat and ignored it, in the hope that his selective hearing would block it. It didn't. Soon the sound of Harry's incessant foot tapping grated on Ron's already short nerves.

 

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap_

 

Ron threw the papers down. "Mate!"

 

"What?"

 

"You're driving me mental!" Ron shouted. He couldn't take it anymore. If Harry was going to be this moody when working on that damn investigation with Ginny— _That's it!_ "Come on," he said as he stood up.

 

"What? Where?"

 

"Archives."

 

Harry stopped in mid-motion. "Archives? For the Sexton investigation?"

 

"No, I just thought of something." Ron paused with his hand on the doorknob and grinned. "And if I know you, your curiosity will outweigh how much you despise going down there." There was no better way to distract Harry's than with using his own curiosity against him.

 

Harry appeared to inwardly debate before he tossed the file he had been holding on his desk. "Fine, I'll go."

 

Harry stepped in next to Ron as the lift rattled down to the archives. "Are you going to tell me what this is about?"

 

"Maybe." Ron grinned.

 

"Ron--"

 

"All right, fine! You're getting as bad as Hermione, mate, and that isn't a good thing."

 

Harry ignored him and moved aside to allow space for several witches and wizards entering from the Goblin Liaison Office. "Fine, what is this about?"

 

"Monday, I stopped by Tonks's office to drop off the Schneider case. You know, the one that goes in front of the Wizengamot next month."

 

Harry nodded.

 

"Well, the door was locked and I was about to leave the file on her secretary's desk when I overheard her speaking to someone and--"

 

"Why were you eavesdropping?" Harry said a little too loudly. He threw a smile at the witch giving him and Ron odd looks. "why were you listening to their conversation?" he hissed more quietly.

 

"Well, it's not like you and I haven't done worse when the opportunity arises, besides, I heard our names."

 

"Us? But--" Harry stopped until the last wizard stepped off the lift into the atrium. Harry turned to Ron and spoke, "What do you mean us?"

 

"Well, I couldn’t make out exactly what was being said, but I definitely heard our names, along with the names of some very high profile investigations."

 

"Ron, there's nothing suspicious about that; we've worked on plenty of those in the past two years."

 

"I'm aware of that, but they mentioned Makuxi and Rio."

 

Harry's brow furrowed. "We worked in contingency with several international Auror departments on the Rio project, but why Makuxi?"

 

"That's what I was thinking. We were just finishing our second year of training when the Makuxi incident occurred, and the Rio investigation was an intel assignment that yielded nothing."

 

"You're right." Harry rubbed the stubble on his chin. "Do you think it's possible we actually did find some useful intelligence?"

 

Ron began to pace the compact area. "I've considered that. But I--we need to find any information on those investigations, along with another name associated with those investigations."

 

The doors of the lift opened to darken hallway, and they both stepped out. "And who would that be?"

 

Ron stared at Harry before he stepped down onto the stairs. "Zeddemore."

 

They walked past the Department of Mysteries and headed down the stairs to level ten. Instead of turning toward the courtrooms, they stopped in front of a door with a shiny brass plate that read 'Archives'. Ron pushed open the door to reveal a dim, torch lit room with endless rows of shelves, heavily lined with leather bound manuscripts. Harry followed Ron as they walked down the single aisle between the stacks when a small, unoccupied desk came into view. Ron had turned around to glance up and down the rows of stacks when Harry had noticed a small dust covered sign, sitting on the desk. He jabbed Ron in his side and directed his attention to the 'Ring Bell for Service' instruction.

 

"I think you're supposed to ring it," Harry said in a sarcastic undertone. Ron shrugged and promptly slammed his hand down on the bell, which elicited a high-pitched ring that reverberated throughout the room.

 

Within a few seconds, the sound of shuffling feet announced the presence of a severely hunched, ancient wizard who was carrying a large stack of books. He banged them on the desk, which brought forth a billowing cloud of dust. He eyed them both suspiciously from under a pair of grey bushy eyebrows.

 

"You rang?" he asked in a wheezing yet stern voice.

 

"Yes, I'm looking for specific information involving a co-investigation between the British Ministry, the Brazilian Ministry and the United States Government of Magic," Ron said.

 

The grey tufts arched upward. "Interesting, well you've come to the right place, young man. Our records date back to 2000 B.C. and are international, now." He hefted his wiry frame up onto the high stool behind the desk. "What is the name of this investigation?"

 

"Makuxi: 2000 to 2002."

 

"Makuxi, eh?" He pulled out an immense tome of a book and began flipping through it. "Ah!" He hopped off the chair and disappeared into an adjacent stack, to later return with a thick file, handing it over to Ron.

 

Harry peered over Ron's shoulder as he flipped through the manuscript. The file contained nothing more than public information about the investigation. "Do you have any information about the lead investigator involved in this?"

 

"How about Rio Intel Operation: 2003 to 2005," Harry added.

 

The ancient wizard's bushy eyebrows furrowed together, forming a furry valley across his forehead. "Let me check with my assistant, Carver." He turned his head and barked out his assistant's name and a much younger wizard appeared from out of the stacks.

 

"Yes, sir?"

 

"These young Aurors are looking for information on the Makuxi's lead investigator and Rio Intel. Do you know where to find this?"

 

The young man's eyes roved over Ron and lingered on Harry before he nodded and stepped back into the stacks.

 

"Nice to have young blood around here; it's a bit tiring running around these stacks when you're my age." The old wizard smiled.

 

"Aren’t the archives in the process of changing over to a searchable computer database? I know the charms department has already started,” Harry commented.

 

The old man looked at Harry with a blasphemed expression and began to mutter under his breath something along the lines of 'young people' and 'Muggle technology'. When Carver returned with a small stack of files in his hand, he dropped the files onto the desk before splitting the stack in half between Harry and Ron.

 

"Is this it?" Ron asked. Harry shuffled through the files he had, the information inside was common knowledge for any Auror that was involved in the investigations.

 

"I'm afraid so; there is little public information available on the lead investigator, Zeddemore. However, I was able to find information on an Auror named Xander Nunez, who worked several investigations with Zeddemore. But even that information is limited." He handed over a small folder. "I'm not sure how much is in there, but it appears the information you're trying to locate is under restricted access”

 

“But I have SC clearance and he has DV clearance” Ron gestured toward Harry. “That should get us something?”

 

Carver shook his head. “Sorry but even his top secret clearance can’t get you those files, however," the young wizard glanced over his shoulder and beckoned them to step closer, "I assisted in the update of the Spanish Ministry Archives a few years back and I stumbled across a few misplaced files. Those files were under a serious security charms but I did notice the name Zeddemore on a few of them. I suspect this Zeddemore person is pretty damn important to require those type of measures.”

 

Carver eyes darted over to the old wizard writing at his desk. "You didn't hear this from me, but I was able to read some of those files and this Zeddemore use to work for the American Auror Department and is very difficult to obtain information on. There is always the option of applying to gain digital access to the other ministries or,”  He dropped his voice to a whisper, “venture into the dark web to get your answers." He immediately stepped back and smiled brightly. "Right, well, I hope those files help," he said, loud enough for the his boss to scowl at him.

 

Harry gave Carver a quizzical look, but when he turned to ask Ron about it, he was no longer standing next to him but was halfway to the exit.

 

"Well, thanks again for your help," Harry said, stepping forward and shaking Carver's hand.

 

"Anytime." Carver shook Harry's hand vigorously and then returned to his abandoned heap of books, disappearing once again into the stacks. Harry turned to thank the old wizard but he, too, was gone. Harry jogged to catch Ron at the lift. When they arrived back at the office, Ron quietly settled behind his desk and began to shuffle through random parchments.

 

"Ron?"

 

Ron looked up, his blank expression giving no insight to his odd behaviour. "Yeah?"

 

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You haven't said a word since we left the archives, did something Carver say stick with you?”

 

Ron sighed, rubbing his face. "I-I just can't get out of my mind--what Ginny said."

 

"What did she say?"

 

"Well," he swallowed. "It's just, we know she worked on Zeddemore's team, and it seems information about any of those associated with that team and it’s investigations are restricted."

 

"Yeah, but any information about us is classified, too. That's for any Auror at our level."

 

Ron shook his head. "When I dropped off those old case files to Ginny. She avoided all questions about the Godric case and refused to go into any details about that potential link that brought her here. The only thing she mentioned is the circumstances that the Godric victim was found is similar to case she worked in the states and that’s it."

 

"Right, but we know she hasn’t been given clearance to tell us anything yet, which as annoying as it is, it’s common investigation protocol, but where are you going with this?"

 

"You don't get it," Ron sighed. "You haven't been around...There are just too many unanswered questions about what Ginny's been doing and who she has been working for in the states. I know my sister, Harry and I know she has her secrets, but I know something is not right."

 

Harry had leaned further back in his chair, contemplating what Ron had said. Ron had a point, they knew next to nothing except the vague information Ginny and Kingsley provided and even then they were denied full disclosure, every time they tried to get additional information on their own they were intercepted with a roadblock. The only fortuitous clue he had about Ginny’s past had presented itself on the day she arrived. “Ron, did or do you know about Ginny being a highly regarded specialist in the forensic field?”

 

“What? No, what are you talking about?”

 

“The first day she arrived, the assistant ME Amelia was practically gobsmacked when she met Ginny, she kept going on about these research articles Ginny had written- ”

 

 “And have you talked to Amelia about this?”

 

Harry nodded. “I ran into her earlier this week, she was going to lend me some of the journals that Ginny’s papers are published in.”

 

“Well, that’s a start, still doesn’t answer my one question.”

 

“Which is?”  he asked, reading Ron's worried expression

 

“what the hell has Ginny gotten herself involved in?"

 

* * *

 

 

The lone scratching and muttered curses was the only sound to be heard down the vacant hallway of the Charms Development Department. The source sat behind her desk, deeply engaged in the book sprawled in front of her. She reached to turn the page when her watch reflected the sunlight that shone through her office windows. Hermione sighed and wondered if the pleasant weather shining through the magical windows was an indication of the real weather outside. It was tempting to skive off for the rest of the day and go home on time, for once that week. Hermione shook the alluring thought away. "No, I can't."

 

"Can't what?"

 

"Ginny!" Hermione was startled.

 

Ginny pushed passed the few obstacles to find a seat in front of Hermione's desk. "You know, the first sign of being overworked is talking to yourself."

 

"You're one to talk," Hermione said as she marked her spot in the book.

 

"True, but I guess you rubbed off on me." Ginny looked around the office. "I don't remember it being this cluttered."

 

"You wouldn't; we are in the middle of cataloguing and updating our records of all new charms and spells. We're finally catching up."

 

"Finally?"

 

"Yeah, there were over sixty years of misfiled and undocumented spells just sitting around collecting dust."

 

"I see. Well, I didn't mean to interrupt you." Ginny's hand extended, holding a sealed roll of parchment. "I wanted to give this to you, personally."

 

Hermione tapped her wand to break the seal. Once open, she scanned the letter. "Tonight!" She grinned. "But I assumed it would be tomorrow?"

 

"Change in plans; you know her." She smiled. "How often does an opportunity like this occur; and tomorrow is Friday. I know for a fact, half the ministry will be skiving off by the afternoon."

 

The idea of skiving off presented itself for a second time that day. Normally, Hermione wouldn't even consider skiving off--like some of her co-workers. It was her dependable work ethic that made her successful early in her career, but there were times she really wanted to just say _damn it all_ and take an extended lunch break. What always stopped her was the thought of disappointing people who expected her to remain the reliable Hermione who was always there in the clutch. What they didn't know was that she was beginning to resent the stereotype. She snapped out of her personal thoughts, just in time to see Ginny eyeing her with a funny expression. "What?"

 

"What are you thinking about? I can see the gears turning in your head."

 

Hermione waved her off. "Nothing; you're right. I do need a break from my doldrums. Count me in."

 

Ginny's expression became serious. "That's not the only thing that is occurring."

 

Hermione's cocked her head. "You mean--"

 

"Uh-huh, just got word of it." Ginny ran her finger along the edge of Hermione's desk.

 

"Ziven and Quinn, I assume?"

 

"Probably, by next week at the latest; are you going to be okay?"

 

Hermione forced her tight throat to swallow. "Of course, it was bound to happen, sooner or later."

 

"Fred, George and Angelina will be there, tonight too."

 

"Brilliant."

 

Ginny smiled briefly before she abruptly stood up and walked to the door. "I'll see you tonight, Hermione."

 

Hermione sat behind her desk as she watched the door close behind Ginny. She sat, chewing on her bottom lip, still thinking before she sighed loudly. "Merlin, I just hope it doesn't turn out to be one of _those_ nights."

 

* * *

 

 

Harry rocked on his heels while his two best friends fussed over the cryptic directions in Hermione's hand. On their way back from lunch, they ran into Hermione, who had immediately started to plead the need to go out that night. In retrospect, Harry had no desire to stay out late when all he wanted to do was lock himself in Grimmauld Place with the hope that when he finally did come out, his life would bear some semblance of normalcy. Unfortunately, the ever-persistent Hermione was not surrendering and she was beginning to irritate him. He was just about to leave the two and go back to his office, when Hermione mentioned it was Ginny's friend who had achieved the unattainable feat of getting them invitations into one of the wizarding world's most sought after and famous locales: The Magus.

 

Now, he understood why Ron--a self-proclaimed homebody--had readily agreed. The Magus was an internationally acclaimed haven for those who sought refuge from regular magical society. Adding to the allure and mystery of the Magus was that its location was a carefully guarded secret that supposedly changed nightly, and one had to be incredibly influential to even receive an invitation. Even Harry, as Ron pointed out had yet to receive an invitation. It was his curiosity about the place, and Ginny's part in it, that justified why he was standing on a dark corner in a questionable neighbourhood while Ron and Hermione fussed at one another.

 

"Ronald, it says right here: Apparate to these coordinates, the closet correlating landmark is Hyde Park," she repeated, jabbing a finger at the card.

 

Ron threw his hands up. "Fine, I just wish we didn't have to go through hell and high water to reach this bloody place."

 

"It's the Magus, Ron," Harry pointed out.

 

Ron threw a glare in Harry's direction. "I'm aware of that! If I had known it would be this bleeding difficult, I would've stayed at home."

 

Hermione shook her head, clearly exasperated with Ron. "Are you ready?"

 

Harry nodded, and with a twist of the wrist, the three Apparated off the London side street. Harry opened his eyes, expecting to be near Hyde Park, but instead, he saw a dilapidated warehouse in a distant corner of London, far from Hyde Park. Ron expressed his frustration loudly for the both of them, in a string of curses.

 

"Ronald! Please!" She stamped her foot, staring down a significantly taller Ron. She snatched the card from her cloak. "Now, if you can behave," she emphasized, "Follow me."

 

Ron grumbled under his breath as he shuffled after his wife. Harry, accustomed to the ministrations of his friends, followed quietly. A hulking form stepped out of the shadows and into their path. Both Ron and Harry had their wands brandished before Hermione could stop them.

 

"Ron, Harry!" she chastised, motioning them to put down their wands.

 

The formable mass removed its hood, unveiling a shiny, bald head with a gold earring hanging from his ear. "Names?" he demanded in a gruff voice.

 

Hermione stepped forward with a sweet grin on her face. "Hermione Granger, plus two."

 

The massive man frowned as he pressed his ear and began talking, his dark eyes roving over the group and straying on Harry longer than the others. He finished talking and his demeanour changed from menace to gentlemen. "Granger plus two." He motioned for them to step closer. "The secret to your desires lies within the Magus," he mumbled. They were startled to see the decayed warehouse façade shimmer and disappear as a dark archway appeared.

 

" _Fidelius_ Charm? Thought it would be more difficult than that," said Ron as they followed the man down the stairs and into the Magus.

 

It took a moment for Harry's sight to adjust to the new surrounding darkness, but once it did, he understood what exactly made the Magus different from other places he had been to before.

 

Harry's first impression was that it reminded him of a documentary he had randomly watched on an off night about a famous New York nightclub during the 1920's. The colour scheme of black, white, and silver gave the impressive space a classic edge, while the menagerie of flashing lights was trance inducing. The space was split into two levels, the upper level being accessed by a continuous queue of wizards and witches ascending and descending the intricate wrought-iron staircases. Along a back wall was an expansive bar with several bartenders performing acrobatic stunts to mix drinks, all to the cheers of the gathered crowd. Situated to his right were several rows of black velvet lined booths, filled to the brim with famous witches and wizards. In a nearby booth, Harry recognized Damien Szandor, bass guitar player of the Midnight Soothsayers, laughing with their lead singer, Boudica. Shymala Weldon, six time winner of Wizard Quarterly's Most Beautiful Witch Honour, smiled at him with an alluring grin. Ron nudged him to point out Quirinus Mercury, the top distributor of racing brooms in Britain. The further they ventured, the more the secrets of the Magus were revealed.

 

The dance floor was crowded with bodies contorting to the pulsing bass of a song Harry didn't recognize. Hermione grabbed both his and Ron's hands as she took the lead on the twisted path through the crowd. Passing the booths, Harry understood what the secret keeper meant; none of the people they passed gave Harry a second glance. It was almost as if his scar, which had to have been noticeable since he hadn't flattened his hair down since they arrived, was invisible. None of the wide-eyed, finger pointing, and whispering behind the hand gestures that he was accustomed to had occurred. The idea of being inconspicuous for one night was enough to put a spring in Harry's step as he followed behind Ron and Hermione.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ginny threw her head back in laughter as she watched Phoenix dance erratically. She couldn't remember the last time she had been able to really relax and put all the stress and worries behind her for a few hours to enjoy the simple pleasures of life. A blaring song rocketed through the Magus, causing the dancers surrounding her to move as one undulating wave. Dancing beside her were Phoenix and Angelina, both making gallant attempts at trying to out-dance the other. Ginny clutched her stomach when Phoenix hopped into the air and began to lock her arm in a robotic manner. Angelina's sharp elbow jab ceased her laughter when she saw Hermione dragging Ron to their table. A habitual urge to run and greet Hermione almost caused her to flee the dance floor, but reality settled in when Harry's spiky, ebony hair came into view. She glanced at Phoenix, who winked at her as she spun around. Ginny exhaled and set her jaw; this night could prove to be interesting, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione pulled Ron and Harry through the shifting mob. She didn't know what had possessed her to wear the fancy dress shoes with the ridiculously high heels; all the walking and Apparating was beginning to take a painful toll on her feet. She wanted nothing other than to find their booth and sit down. Hermione almost cried for joy when she saw a pair of identical redheads in a deep conversation. _FINALLY!_ The twins' eyes widened as she unceremoniously heaved herself into the cushiony booth.

 

"Oi, it's about time you came. We thought you were going to wimp out on us!"

 

"Fashionably late, are we?" Fred added.

 

Ron nudged Hermione over to sit across from his brothers at the drink-littered table. "It took a while to get here; someone was confused with the directions," he hinted at Hermione.

 

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but opted to ignore Ron, for once.

 

"Are you the only two here?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Ron.

 

"Nah, Angelina's here, Ginny is --"

 

"--Out on the floor, dancing with some bloke," George finished, in between shots of Firewhiskey. "Care for some?" He gestured towards the half empty bottle to Ron.

 

Ron grabbed the bottle to pour himself a shot. "Some bloke?" Ron downed the shot and then cleared his throat. "Would this be the same one that got us in here tonight?"

 

"Afraid not, little brother; these festivities are courtesy of Ginny's witch friend," answered Fred. "I'd still like to know how she did it; we've been on the wait-list since the opening."

 

"And we're prominent entrepreneurs, you know," finished George. "Weasley Wizarding Wheezes went international last quarter."

 

"And we just landed the cover of _Wizard Fortune_! We deserve to be here, just as much as anyone else!" Fred exclaimed.

 

The twins continued their tirade about how they had been snubbed by the Magus, when some of their less successful peers had been invited and bragged about their experience. Hermione listened half-heartedly to the conversation and didn't even bother to chastise Ron after his fifth shot. What was more important was locating Ginny. Regardless of the intended purpose of an off night. While the alcohol usually had a jovial effect on Ginny, it was the vertaserum effect that had Hermione concerned the most, especially if there was a chance of any prolong interaction Harry. The increased laughter at the table caused her to look up and see Ginny standing in front of the table in a stunning, midnight blue halter neck, asymmetrical dress. Hermione smirked as she caught Harry unsuccessfully try to not look gob-smacked at Ginny. Hermione shook her head and tuned back into the conversation.

 

"Glad you like the place, Ron, and drinks are on the house."

 

Ron's eyes widened to the announcement. "Who's paying for all this?"

 

Fred glared at Ron. "Got wax in your ears? How many different ways can we tell you that Ginny's friend, Phoenix, is responsible for all this?"

 

"Her mysterious, exotic, charming, rich friend," George added.

 

"Fine, I get it; when will we meet this Phoenix, Gin?" Ron asked as he waved down a cocktail witch.

 

Ginny glanced over her shoulder at the swarm of people. "It will take a miracle to drag her out of there."

 

The music cut abruptly to a bass-thumping beat that brought cheers from the condensed crowd. The stocky DJ stood as a lone pinnacle in the sea of bodies, controlling the dancers with his contagious music. He cut the music again, changing it to a song that Hermione recognized from countless synchronized pounding fists in the air.

 

"What in the bloody hell are they doing?" Ron cocked his head to the side, watching the wild, uninhibited movement of the crowd. "It looks like they are having one massive fit!"

 

Fred and George gaped for a split second, before identical grins pulled their lips. George threw back a shot and said, "Looks like my type of party." They both stood up and quickly fell into the ranks of the dancing army.

 

Ginny latched onto Hermione's arm with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "For old time sake," she whispered, and before Hermione could register what she meant, Ginny swept her away, leaving a bewildered Ron, Harry, and her sore feet behind.

 

* * *

 

  

Over the next few hours--or the several drinks he counted--the table dynamics fluctuated on the same vibe as the music. At the moment, Harry was nursing the same Guinness he had started the night with while Ron was leaning heavily on his elbow, engrossed in a conversation with George that Harry couldn't decipher, although when asked a question, he would nod and reply, "Yeah."

 

Ginny had disappeared, yet again, after the eighth bloke--which Harry had to resist the need of keeping tabs on--snatched her, before she had even made it back to their booth. Angelina was perched next to Fred, sharing a private joke, as a flushed Hermione materialized from the crowd and plopped down next to Ron. "I don't know how she does it."

 

"Phoenix." Ginny nudged her over to sit. "I thought you two were bad." She indicated the twins. "But it's like she caught a second wind out there. Poor bloke she's dancing with won't know what hit him!"

 

"Do you remember that one time we took her out for her birthday."

 

"Kicked out of The Limelight. You know, she's still very proud of that."

 

"Hang on," Ron interrupted. "Hermione, you've been going out with Ginny all this time."

 

Hermione's brown eyes darted quickly over to Ginny. "Of course, Ron, you didn't think when I was away on business in the States that I would neglect to visit Ginny?" Hermione smiled serenely at Ron. "I must have mentioned this before, right?"

 

"Oh, right, just never thought you were the clubbing type." he grumbled and ordered himself another drink.

 

"So, Gin, what does Phoenix do?" Ron asked. They were briefly introduced to the witch before she disappeared back onto the dance floor.

 

"She's an Auror specialist in the forensic field." Ginny took a swig from her previously abandoned drink. "She’s in a high ranking position that keeps her busy, so she rarely has time for anything. But when she does, she is known to make the most out of it." Ginny took another sip. "Speak of the devil."

 

Harry observed Phoenix push off the bar with a large glass in her hand and then nudge over Angelina and Fred to take a seat. She glanced over the table before throwing Ginny a quick grin as she took a large swig from her drink.

 

"Phoenix, don't you think you've had enough?" Hermione chided from the opposite end of the table.

 

Phoenix guffawed at the question. "Not really, who knows what could happen tomorrow, might as well live my life to the fullest."

 

George readily agreed and clinked his mug with Phoenix's.

 

"So, Ginny tells us you're a specialist," Harry piped up; he was admittedly curious about the witch.

 

Phoenix swallowed the last drop. "Correct."

 

"Where did you study?" George interjected.

 

"The Institute of Sorcery and Technology."

 

"Oh, so you studied with Gin-ny," Ron slurred.

 

"You could say that."

 

"So you probably heard about the issues she had there."

 

Ginny blanched and stared accusingly at her piss-drunk brother.

 

"Issues?"

 

"Yeah, for the first six months, all Ginny did was mobile call Fred and he would relay the stories to the family of how all her professors were great except one.”

 

"The way Ginny described her, she was worse than Snape." George piped up.

 

Fred snapped his fingers. "Gin here use to cry and bemoan how impossible she was and was half tempted to hex the git."

 

Harry noticed that Ginny edged towards Hermione when Phoenix glanced at her. "I knew all the professors, assistant professors, and field instructors at the institute, and I don't recall anyone like that."

 

"I wish I can remember the name. Do you remember it, Ron?" George asked.

 

"No, Hermione?"

 

Hermione warily glanced at Ginny's hunched form and shook her head.

 

“Wait, she nick-named her after that wizard movie her roommate would sing songs from, ” Fred interjected.

 

Phoenix’s brow furrowed, “Evilene?”

 

"That's it!" all three Weasley brothers cried out.

 

Ron started to rock in his seat, a habit he had when he became excited. "Evilene! It's what Ginny and her friends called her behind her back... Ginny had us in tears on her first visit home, telling us stories about the beastly woman." Ron started to laugh.

 

"Beastly?" Phoenix's eyebrows arched. "What else did Ginny say?"

 

"The terms _self-absorbed_ , _sadistic_ , and _egotistical maniac_ were used often. She even said that compared to her, Snape was as intimidating as a flobberworm." The three brothers erupted into cackling hysterics. It wasn't particularly amusing, but being as pissed as Ron and George were, everything and anything would have driven them into hysterics.

 

George pretended to swoon. "Our poor Ginny had to suffer at the hands of such a malicious professor."

 

Ron laughed, reaching around Hermione to poke Ginny in the arm. "Remember, Gin?"

 

Ginny didn't bother to lift her head and lamely shrugged her shoulders.

 

"What's wrong, Gin? You used to think it was fun to take the Mickey out on Evilene," George pointed out.

 

"What was her real name?" Phoenix asked, causing the laughter to die down a bit.

 

Ron shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know. I don't think we ever asked and Ginny never mentioned it." Ron directed his attention to the cowering form of Ginny. "What was her name?"

 

"Nick," Ginny muttered, her voice barely above a whisper.

 

"Nick?" Phoenix repeated. "Nick?" Harry thought for a moment he had seen Phoenix's eyes flicker blue behind her glasses, but as quickly as it had happened, it was gone. The witch stared icily at the downcast head of Ginny.

 

No one at the table had noticed the dark shadow crossing her face until Angelina spoke up, "Phoenix?"

 

Phoenix snapped her eyes away. "I see my reputation has preceded me."

 

"What?"

 

"Quite a description, Gin. Quite a description." She shook her head, chuckling to herself. "But, Ginny, _beastly_? I would say _athletic_ ," she held up her defined tan arm for inspection and ran her hand through her short brown hair. "If it's because of the short hair, Pyro, well that's really your fault--"

 

A look of pure mortification amplified Ginny's features. A devious grin quirked Phoenix's lips before she turned to her left and extended a hand towards Fred, George, and Ron. "Allow me to re-introduce myself; while my name is Phoenix, my friends call me Nick." The thundering steady bass receded into the background, in the silent wake that answered. Phoenix grinned at the twins and Ron and pushed her hands towards them. "It's okay, I promise I won't bite."

 

Fred looked down at her hand and back to his brother.

 

"Blimey, here we are taking the Mickey out of you the entire time and we never knew you were you," George croaked while he moved to shake the witch's hand.

 

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered. "I'm sorry, we--"

 

"No problem; I'm aware I am a bit hard to swallow right, Hermione?"

 

Hermione smiled faintly. "You do have a knack of leaving a lasting impression."

 

Phoenix laughed. “This isn’t the first time, and probably won’t be the last. To Evilene!” She held her drink up and gave cheers to the table.

 

Everyone at the table gave cheers and slowly individual conversations returned to the table. Nick sat adjacent to Harry and was idly swirling around the amber liquid in her glass. Harry recognized the detached look in her brown eyes of a seasoned Auror. He half listened to the twins' animated story while his mind buzzed with questions about the new witch sitting across from him. someone who could possibly give insight on  Ginny's activities for the past six years. Questions lingered on his tongue, waiting to be asked, but his instinct told him that she wasn’t the type of person that would readily provide information, even if she was asked.

 

 Harry half listened and joined in the laughter from the story Ron was telling when a dark haired man with blue tips delivered a private message to Phoenix. Phoenix glanced over the table before she patted the man on the shoulder and placed her drink down to stand up. "Enjoy the rest of your night, it’s all taken care of …" She smiled at the appreciative cheers from the table before glancing at  Hermione and Ginny. "I hope we can do this again, soon." She said her goodbyes and disappeared into the swarm of bodies of the club.

 

"Any idea what that was about?" George asked Ginny.

 

Ginny stared at the spot Phoenix had just vacated. "With Nick, it could be anything."

 

They hung out for a while after Phoenix’s departure, the dying noise level and the thinning crowd was an indication that the end of their night was nearing. Hermione stood up first and tugged a swaying Ron to his feet. "Come on, love." She wrapped one of Ron's long arms around her neck.

 

"Do you need me to help?" Harry offered as he got to his feet.

 

Hermione waved him away. "I think I can handle him with a Levitation Spell."

 

"Okay." Harry leaned down to kiss Hermione's cheek. "I'll Floo later to check in on you, both." He pointed at Ron. Hermione smiled as she waved and led Ron away.

 

George jumped to his feet. "Best of year, Fred?"

 

"Close second, George," Fred replied as Angelina stood up and stretched.

 

The twins and Angelina said their goodbyes and left, replaying the night's events between them. Harry glanced across the table and was surprised to see Ginny staring at him. "Are you sober enough to Floo home?" she asked.

 

"Yeah, how about you?"

 

She pulled a pair of keys from her purse. "No Floo, remember?"

 

“Are you sober enough to drive?”

 

“Yes,” she stood up from the table. “I stopped drinking several hours ago and did a sobering charm in the loo.” She took a sip from her drink. “Ice tea.”

 

Harry stood and removed Ginny's robe from a nearby hook and held it open. It was a harmless gesture, but when his thumbs grazed over her naked shoulders, an old beast purred in his chest. Out of habit, he squeezed her shoulders after she clasped her robe. Ginny's eyes followed to where his hands lay and then stared hard into his eyes. It was the first time they had been in close proximity since that afternoon in her lab. He stood, staring at her, fully admiring her mature beauty.

 

Ginny cleared her throat. "Best be going."

 

"Yeah," Harry replied as he stepped back to put his own cloak on. They made their way toward the exit and stopped a few times for Ginny to wave good night, thankfully to none of the blokes she had danced with that evening, but the wizard with the blue hair stopped and hugged her before they exited into the cool London night. Ginny began walking down the street and Harry followed. She turned around. "Where are you going?"

 

"Walking you to your car,"

 

"I'm perfectly capable of walking myself, Harry."

 

"I know, but just humour me, okay?"

 

Ginny glanced up and down the barren street a couple of times. "I see no Brazilian witches running about, so, I guess so." She shrugged and began walking again.

 

Harry bit back a laugh as they walked several more blocks in complete silence and they came upon her car. Ginny fumbled with her keys before Harry stepped up to help her. “You seem to always have issues with these keys.” He inserted the key and opened the car door.

 

“It’s an older car and the key is a bit dodgy.” Ginny turned back towards him and smiled gently. "Thanks."

 

"You're welcome." Harry raked his hands through his hair. "Are you going to be all right to get home?"

 

"I'll manage."

 

"Right. Well-" Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and was stepping away, when a rapid clattering of footsteps raced up behind them. Harry pushed Ginny behind him and quickly brandished his wand.

 

A hand shot out to surrender, while the other swiftly removed their hood, revealing a dishevelled Tonks, in her Auror robes.

 

"Tonks?" Ginny stepped away from Harry. "What are you doing here?" She walked towards the witch.

 

"Harry, Ginny, I've been looking everywhere for you," Tonks sputtered.

 

"Has something happened? You could’ve sent a Patronus or an owl?"

 

She shook her head, “had to be in person.”

 

"Is it Teddy?" Harry asked.

 

"No." She waved them off. "Teddy’s fine, but you need to come with me, right now."

 

"Why?" Harry noticed the grim expression on Ginny's face.

 

"The Hogsmeade woman is awake."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter, this one and the next 3/4 I had to write simultaneously because of the story flow. My long suffering beta just had her first child and is unavailable to beta. So there are possible errors that I missed. I feel lost without her reining me back in, especially when I start over analyzing and editing chapters to death, so I took her advice and "Get your head out of your ass and just post the chapter" LOL
> 
> So that's what I did. Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> The name Evilene is from the movie "The Wiz" it's one of my favorites and calling someone Evilene is not a compliment.


	5. Revelations

 

Disclaimer: I own none that you recognize; everything else is the result of my overactive imagination.

 

Chapter 5: Revelations

 

The tea sloshed over the edge of the cup and splashed onto his shoes. “Damn it,” he groaned as he schlepped up the stairs. The slow burn of fatigue was beginning to settle deep into the tendons of Harry’s shoulders as he struggled to save what was left of the tea. At the moment he could use a large dose of what Ron referred to as his ‘curiously cure-all coffee’ but as he was still at St. Mungo’s, weak tea would have to suffice.

 

“Oi! There you are!” Tonks rushed down the hallway to meet him. “I just got called back to the office and wanted to catch you before I left. I just spoke with the attending healer; she should be ready for questioning soon.” Her hand dropped onto his shoulder. “How are you holding up?”

 

“I’m fine.” He glanced over her shoulder, “How is she doing?”

 

“Ginny?” she glanced behind her. “Oh I wouldn’t worry, I’ve seen her like this before; she’s just focused, that’s all,” she assured him. “ I saw her take a break and freshen up when you stepped away to get tea.”

 

Harry’s gaze dropped down to his own dishevelled robes from the night before.

 

She held out a package, “Ron brought me your extra set.”

 

“Thanks,” he muttered as he reached for them.

 

Tonks turned to leave but stopped and turned back. “I’ll update Kingsley on the situation, make sure you both stop by once you’re done here.”

 

“Right,” Harry nodded and  made his way to a nearby restroom to changed his robes. Once done he refilled the cups with fresh tea and walked to where Ginny was sitting.

 

Ginny had barely spoken more than three words to him in the past eight hours. That wasn’t to say that Harry hadn’t tried to drum up a conversation, but each of his attempts fell on deaf ears. She now sat in her dark grey American Auror robes with her chin resting in her palms. He plastered a cheery grin on his tired face and sat down in the adjacent armchair. He nudged Ginny’s arm with a cup of tea as her quizzical stare shifted to him then to the cup. “I thought you could use some.”

 

Ginny eyed the cup for a moment and then took his offering. “Thank you,” she murmured in a raw, scratchy voice.

 

Harry studied her as she took a sip. The random maelstrom of thoughts swirling in his head during their overnight vigil gave birth to plausible ideas and theories that he couldn’t ignore, some even he could admit were more on the outlandish side. He was attempting to make sense of them, when he felt a curt movement brush past him as Ginny stood up. Harry jumped to his feet and followed her.

 

The healer looked up from his notes. “Hello, Auror Potter, Auror Weasley.” He shook their hands.

 

“Any updates?” Ginny asked.

 

“Yes, but before I get into that, I’m sure you’re both aware we were able to identify the victim through the Missing Magical Persons Network?” He pulled a sheet of parchment from his clipboard and handed it to Harry. Harry looked down at the candid photo of a smiling witch sitting on a swing. “Her name is Sabrina Palminteri of Richmond, Virginia.”

 

“She’s from the States?”

 

“That’s just the tip of the iceberg. According to the MMPN report filed, she was last seen,” his grey eyes scanned his clipboard, “30th of June.”

 

“June?” Harry muttered as the healer ushered them to a nearby lighted wall panel.

 

“Exactly,” he said, holding up the Muggle X-ray. “As you requested Auror Weasley we took Muggle X-rays before administering Skele-gro, she has several healed fractures along with several re-fractured bones,” he pointed out.

 

“What other injuries did you find?” Ginny asked.

 

“She suffered massive internal bleeding from a contusion on her spleen, severe blunt force trauma to the head, a hair line fracture on the left femur and right clavicle, two broken ribs, and first degree burns on her right hand and right upper arm. We were able to control the internal bleeding, but she is stable but critical condition. The damage done on her jaw was severe enough that we had to forego any and all magical treatment and opted instead to wire her jaws shut.” He removed the x-ray from the light with a grave expression. “She’s a survivor.”

 

“How have you been able to communicate with her?” Harry asked.

 

“A resident healer suggested we use a device he saw at a local business,” Healer Overton answered. “It seems that a Weasley’s Wheezes have invented a device that allows one to project their voice, similar to how a Muggle ventriloquist does.” He turned and gestured for Harry and Ginny to follow. “It’s proving to be quite efficient; very ingenious, if you ask me.”

 

Harry smirked as he recognized the flamboyant packaging of 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' in a nearby bin outside the room. “I will be rounding on other patients but if you need me, the secretary can overhead page me,” Healer Overton left Ginny and Harry standing outside the room.

 

Ginny knocked on the door first before opening the door. Harry followed behind her as they entered a dimly lit room, the pungent scent of Sanitizing Potions assaulted their senses. The room was empty of the customary get-well items one would expect to see in a patient room; however the sole occupant in the room laid in the bed with her back towards them. Ginny stood back from the bed and stared at the slight form of the woman before she quietly exhaled and pulled a chair next to the bedside. She tentatively reached out and took hold of the woman’s bandaged hand. “Ms. Palminteri?” There was a muffled groan and the sound of rustling sheets as the women rolled over to face Ginny. Harry’s stomach clenched when he caught sight of the woman, the vivid memory of their brief contact ricocheting through his mind.

 

She wordlessly gestured for Ginny to grab the blue collar from the table. Ginny helped place the collar around the woman’s neck and a disembodied voice hit their ears. “Are you two the Aurors they sent?”

 

“Yes, I’m Auror Specialist Ginevra Weasley and this is Auror Harry Potter.”

 

Ms. Palminteri’s gaze flicker between them both. “I never thought I would have to be abducted and held hostage just to meet The Famous Harry Potter.” She laughed, only to wince. “Have to love the irony in that and please, call me Sabrina.”

 

They both acknowledged her request with a nod, and then Ginny spoke, “Sabrina, this may be difficult, and I want to assure you we can stop at any time during the questioning, if it gets too hard for you. Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Ginny shifted in the chair. “Do you remember anything from before you woke up here last night.”

 

Sabrina’s hazel gaze left Ginny’s to focus on the ceiling. “I remember walking my dog Hannibal and it being a really humid evening.”

 

“What time did you leave your house?”

 

“It was after I got home from work, probably around six-thirty.”

 

“Where do you normally take your dog for walks?”

 

“I usually stay on Monument Street, but I walked further than usual.”

 

“Where did your walk lead you?”

 

“By the James River. It was getting dark but figured I could easily Apparate us back.”

 

“Did you Apparate back?”

 

“No, I was playing with Hannibal near the river bank when a man with a dog approached me. We chatted briefly and I turned to walk away when something struck the back of my head.” She paused for a moment. “Everything is sketchy after that.”

 

“Do you remember anything in particular about the man?”

 

“No, I’m sorry, nothing really; he just looked like your average wizard. He was short and had a heavy accent that you don’t hear often in Richmond.”

 

“How did you know he wasn’t a Muggle?”

 

“He brought up a recent Sweetwater All-Star match. Only a wizard would know about Quidditch.”

 

“Odd accent,” Ginny murmured to herself. “Did this wizard have a flamboyant hair colour by any chance?”

 

“No, it was dark, like Mr. Potter’s.”

 

“Sabrina, can you think of any reason why someone would abduct you? Money? Blackmail? Revenge? Anything?”

 

Sabrina’s brow furrowed. “Not to my knowledge. My family is a good mixture of Muggle-borns, purebloods and half-bloods. A few black sheep here and there, but overall pretty mundane compared to other wizarding families.”

 

Ginny was about to continue her questioning when a light knock on the door interrupted them. A smiling mediwitch poked her head into the room. “It’s time for your Pain Potions.”

 

Sabrina nodded, “Is there anything else?”

 

“Yes, Sabrina. I will need to perform a physical exam if that is okay with you.”

 

“Can my nurse stay?”

 

“Of course,” Ginny reached over and lightly patted the girl’s leg. Harry nodded and took his leave as Ginny began her assessment.

 

Harry paced outside the room for almost an hour when he saw the door open and Ginny exited. He watched as she walked away from him towards the lifts and Floo. Harry jogged after her, only to catch the green flames of Floo departure flaring and dying in the St. Mungo’s fireplace.

 

“Damnit,” he muttered. Travelling by Floo was not one of Harry’s favourite modes of transportation. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder and was about to set off when he realized he hadn't heard Ginny’s destination. He poked his head out of the fireplace. “Oi, by chance did you hear her destination?”

 

The security guard didn’t bother to look up from his newspaper. “I’m afraid I cannot disclose the location due to security protocol, sir.”

 

Harry cleared his throat and bit back a grin when he saw a mixture of recognition and horror cross the guard's features. “Sorry, Mr. Potter, I didn’t r-recognize you,” he stammered. “'Ministry of Magic' was her destination.”

 

“Thank you.” Harry nodded and sprinkled the Floo powder around him. “Ministry of Magic.” The room whirled out of existence as he hurtled downward towards what he hoped was the right destination.  Before he had a chance to swallow back the sickness the pitching motion had churned up, he felt his knees buckle underneath him as he arrived in the Ministry atrium. Harry dusted the soot off his robes and made his way towards Ginny’s office.

 

As he arrived at the office, he could hear her soft voice behind the large wooden door. He knocked and waited to be invited in. When he wasn’t, he took it upon himself to open the door. Ginny sat behind her desk, muttering to herself as she sent papers flying across her desk. Harry stood unnoticed, watching her carefully as he contemplated his next move. Groaning at how stupidly he was behaving, he decided it was 'now or never'.

 

“Ginny?”

 

She quickly glanced up with her unyielding eyes. “Yes?”

 

“You left pretty quickly back there, did you find something with your exam?”

 

The scratching of the quill stopped. “Yes, ” she answered and returned to her task.

 

Harry’s emerald eyes studied her carefully. It may have been years since they were considered anything more than acquaintances, but he wasn’t that daft he couldn’t tell something had unsettled her at St. Mungo’s. “Ginny, I have-need to ask you a question.”

 

She sighed. “What is it, Potter? I need to get this report out now.”

 

 _Better get on with it_. “The previous case you worked on in the states that may or may not be related to the Godric one,” Ginny kept her head down and nodded. “Your case…it isn’t your usual homicide investigation…is it?”

 

She stopped to inspect him with a curious glare. “What makes you think that?”

 

“I’ve been working with you for some weeks now and-” he figured it was in his best interest to be honest with her, “-I can tell something is off.”

 

Ginny eyed him as though she were using legilimency on him, Harry reflexively put up his occlumency shields. “I reckon you’re wrong,” she muttered. “By the way, as much work you and my brother have put into researching my old cases, I’m afraid, I still have not been given clearance to de-brief you and I still cannot disclose any additional details of the original investigation.”

 

_Well, damn it, there goes that tactic._

 

“Now, if you don’t mind, I have some work to do.” She accented her point with an obvious reshuffling of papers.

 

“Ginny, what’s the real reason you aren’t telling me?” Harry took his stance in the chair across from her. “Look, I’m not looking for a row, but I need to know, this is still my case and you’re supposed to be consulting on it, we’re supposed to be working on this together and we haven’t. I have a right to know what is going on”

 

“How many different ways can I tell you, I don’t have the clearance to disclose anything.”

 

“Is the Godric investigation linked to a Zeddemore investigation?”

 

“What?” Her eyes now held a defensive glint to them.

 

“Ron and I put together that you’ve worked on several high profile, classified investigations with and for Zeddemore.” He leaned forward. “What little information we were able to uncover, it’s obvious that there is more to this investigation than just the ‘link to a cold-case’ cover you’re using.”

 

A defiant Ginny sat in front of him with her jaw set. “If you and Ron want clearance, I suggest you talk to Kingsley.”

 

“I don’t get it.” His probing gaze locked with her unflinching one. “Is this how they taught you how to run an investigation in the states? The illustrious Institute taught you to withhold information from those you’re supposed to be working with?”

 

“Oh that rich, coming from you?” Ginny stood up from her chair. “Don’t question how I run an investigation, Potter. Unlike you, I don’t have a habit of taking the negligent approach in my investigations.”

 

“That’s not the point.” His emotional restraints were beginning to buckle. “But it seems you’ve made it a point to go out of your way to be difficult to work with!” He should’ve stopped there but he didn’t. “I know I was arse and I’ve accepted that my past actions are a direct result of our current situation but the Ginny I knew,” He inhaled deeply, attempting to calm himself. “The Ginny I knew, is the same one that told me just a few days ago that she wanted to keep it professional and would never let anything, let alone our past, affect her --”

 

 “Go to hell Potter,” she hissed. “I don’t know what you expected that, after six years of your laissez faire bullshit, I was going to come in here with a clean slate between us and say ‘Oh, Harry, I know you were a selfish arsehole but let's forget the past and pretend nothing happened in the states? ’ Would it have made you feel better if I blushed furiously and stuck my elbow in a butter dish too?”

 

Harry gritted his teeth. He was torn between feeling antagonized by her goading or dejected at how bad things were between them.  

 

“No, I assumed you would be the professional you claim to be.”

 

“I am a professional,” she gritted out through her teeth.

 

 _Shite_ he couldn’t hold a conversation with her without provoking her in some way, He ran a hand through his hair. “Gin--”

 

“You made your bed, Potter, so lie in it.” Ginny pushed away from her desk and stood in front of him.

 

“I suggest you and my brother stop looking into my old cases. You might not like what you find.” She shoved him towards the door. “and as for ‘your Ginny’ Harry, she no longer exist.” The force of Ginny slamming the door, shook its solid frame.

 

The stoic silence was all that was left as he stood in front Ginny’s office. Harry sighed heavily and turned, walking away.

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione shifted the substantial weight of ancient texts that bore down on her arms as she shuffled down the marble hallway. While at the Magus the night before, Phoenix had approached her with a proposition she could hardly turn down.

 

It was early on Friday afternoon and she felt justified for skiving off work; besides, this was far more interesting than alphabetizing Defensive Spells. It also helped to know that her absence would go unnoticed because Ron was on an assignment in Little Hangleton, which meant he would be unreachable until that evening.

 

“Phoenix, exactly how old are these books?” she huffed.

 

“A little over two thousand years, give or take five hundred years. Why?” she yelled over her shoulder before turning a corner.

 

“Just curious,” she wheezed. “I didn’t know the Citadel had books this old.”

 

“We don’t. I borrowed these from the conservatory.”

 

“Merlin, how much farther?”

 

“Almost there. This room is so far off the beaten track, we won’t be disturbed for hours.” Phoenix stopped in front of a pair of large oak doors. “Here we go.” She shifted her own stack of books to one arm and opened the door.

 

It was easy to tell the room hadn’t been in use for some time; Phoenix’s footprints marked the dusty floor. “Lumos.”

 

Dropping her books onto the table, Hermione noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

 

“Ginny?”

 

Ginny sat in the farthest and darkest corner of the room.

 

“Ginny? what on earth are you doing here?”

 

“Thinking,” she replied with a quick sip of her drink. “Just needed a someplace quiet to get my thoughts straightened out, that’s all.”

 

Hermione pulled out a chair and sat down next to her. “I thought you and Harry were at St. Mungo’s.” She noticed the additional sip taken with the mention of Harry’s name.

 

“We were.”

 

“How did it go?” Phoenix asked from behind them.

 

Ginny eyed Phoenix for a long moment before speaking, “Fine, initially.”

 

“What do you mean, _initially_? Did something happen to victim?”

 

She sighed heavily. “No, but it appears my brother and Potter have been doing a little side-investigation of their own.”

 

“Wait, what? what do you mean side-investigation, into what? ” Phoenix asked as she moved closer.

 

“They’ve been researching our previous investigations.”

 

“Shit,” Phoenix muttered.

 

“But they couldn’t have found that much,” Hermione rationalized. “They don’t have the security access.”

 

“They know, Zeddemore.”

 

The colour washed from Phoenix’s face and was replaced with a fierce scowl. “You never disclosed to them, did you?”

 

“I wasn’t cleared to! Antares gave me strict instructions to not disclose anything unless I had substantial evidence.” Ginny’s voice instantly became defensive.

 

“Oh that’s bullshit, what is the first rule that the Institute taught you about leading an investigation?” Phoenix threw her hands up in the air and began to pace. “Rule number one, Pyro, and you know it better than anyone else! Working jointly with other organizations… It’s a precarious partnership, you assured me you could handle this!”

 

“Oi, come off it, Nick! You know how much this means to me, to all of us! I wouldn’t risk it-“

 

“But you did! It’s evident that you have issues with Potter, was your judgement clouded by this? Because if it was I will recommend that you be reassigned and have someone unbiased take over.” Phoenix stopped her pacing and began rubbing her neck. She started again, her voice calmer and less venomous. “Ginny do you realize you may have jeopardized the entire investigation? I bet you haven’t even informed them of the evidence you found have you?”

 

“Antares gave me strict orders Nick! I know you don’t necessarily followed them.” Ginny heard Nick scoff at the remark. “But, you don’t know Potter. You even said so yourself he has a history of taking haphazard risks with his investigations.”

 

“And you not disclosing wasn’t a haphazard decision? Besides that, you could’ve easily talked to Antares, he would’ve sped up the process and given you clearance, but you chose not to,” she pointed out. “Why, is that Ginny?”

 

Ginny crossed her arms and turned away from Phoenix. “And if the stories Fox told me of the infamous trio are true, you knew that keeping them in the dark was just as dangerous!” Nick shouted. “And now they know about Zeddemore. Merlin knows what else they could’ve have uncovered.” Phoenix took off her glasses to rub her eyes. “You still didn’t answer the question, why did you do it, Ginny?”

 

Hermione watched as Ginny’s argument floundered while Phoenix verbally lacerated her with her barbed wire words. Although Hermione was sympathetic to Ginny’s situation, Phoenix had a valid point. Harry and Ron were never ones to let anything stand in the way and Ginny of all people was aware of this.  

 

“Weasley, your behaviour was beyond irresponsible. You are one of the top Forensic Auror Specialist, the institute has produce. You are better than this and I expected better from you.” Phoenix stared hard at the witch before she stalked out of the room.

 

Hermione kept her eyes locked on Ginny, waiting for an invitation to speak.

 

“She’s right, you know.” Ginny sighed in frustration. “I came back here, assuring myself that I wouldn’t let Potter affect me. But here I am, letting his presence jeopardize everything I’ve worked for.”

 

“Ginny, you did-”

 

“And if you’re going to lecture me, Hermione, about how I was wrong, you can save your breath.”

 

“That’s not fair.”

 

“No and neither is life.”

 

Hermione frowned. ““Well, I’m not going to lecture you… I know you had your reasons but,” she moved closer. “It’s just, you knew the risk--why did you do it?”

 

Ginny’s hand compulsively played with the solitarily ring on her finger. “ I don’t trust him.” She sighed. “Even after all these years, I am still angry and resentful over the entire ordeal. Sometimes I wonder if it was all even worth it?”

 

“It was, all it,” Hermione placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I know Harry brings up feelings and memories that are wonderful and yet terrifying at the same time, but Ginny, you wouldn’t be who you are today without those experiences. As shite as they were they made you grow into the woman you are today.”

 

Ginny chuckled. “Your right, I don’t agree with it but, I will always question it all you know? the reasoning behind all this, the grand plan the universe has for me or all of us.” Ginny took the ring off and rolled it between her fingers. “But, if there’s one thing I’ve learned, life can be one ruthless bitch.”

 

Hermione fought the urge to persuade Ginny to think about it differently, but knew it would be futile. Like a true Weasley, once her mind was set, there was nothing that could change it and the only person who could was the one it was set against.

 

“Phoenix, she doesn't know, why keep Harry a secret?”

 

Ginny’s sombre eyes met with Hermione’s. 

 

Hermione was about to ask why, when the sound of the door opening broke the tension. A slim wizard walked towards them with a grim expression.

 

“I apologize for barging in here, but I was told to come directly to you, Pyro.”

 

“What is it, Jonas?”

 

“I’m afraid there is a problem and you’re needed.” He handed her a rolled parchment. “Another potential victim has been found.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry rubbed his tired eyes and focused on what was left of his mutilated steak and kidney pie. He pushed around the remaining pieces as his eyes dropped to the abandoned newspaper next to him. The front page of every newspaper imaginable was littered with the news of the abduction of Italy’s secretary of magic’s daughter while on holiday in England.

 

The press had had a field day with the news and set up camp outside the Ministry of Magic, harping day and night in their attempts to get any bit of information regarding the progress of the investigation.

 

The past two weeks had been stressful for everyone at the Ministry, but it was felt the hardest in the Auror department.

 

After he left Ginny’s office, he spent the rest of the afternoon in Kingsley’s office. It took some intense persuasion before the Head Auror reluctantly agreed to take Harry off as the primary on the investigation. Ron was less than pleased about the change in assignments and refused to speak more than two words to Harry for a day, until he finally broke down, only to complain about Ginny’s demanding demeanour.

 

Although being secondary to the investigation had the sole benefit of not having to report directly to Ginny, the sixteen hour detail assignments with tracking down leads on the secretary’s daughter, was wearing both Harry and Ron thin.

 

He had left Kingsley’s office that day thinking what he had done was in the best interest of the investigation, but now he was beginning to have doubts.

 

“Murder me, Harry.”

 

Harry's green eyes lifted to see a clearly exhausted Ron settling into the seat across from him.

 

“Late night?”

 

“More like days. Speaking of days, what is today?”

 

“Thursday, I think.”

 

“Blimey.” Ron ran his hands thru his hair. “I think I’ve been on the clock since Tuesday.”

 

Harry pushed over the smoking concoction he had been nursing earlier. “Here, this should help.”

 

Without question, Ron brought the mug to his lips and choked it back with a wince. “Bloody hell, what was that?”

 

Harry smirked. “You don’t want to know.”

 

“Right.” Ron took another long drink. “How goes the detail?”

 

Harry sighed and slumped back into the cushioned booth. “Fantastic.”

 

“That bad?”

 

“Yeah, how is it on your end?”

 

This time Ron slumped back with a roll of the eyes. “Horrible. I can see why you were frustrated. My sister is mental.”

 

“She’s not mental, just extremely focused.”

 

“That’s one way of putting it. Harry, she’s my sister and I’ve grown accustomed to all her nuances, as a brother would, but I’ve never seen her like this before.”

 

Harry leaned forward.

 

“I won’t get into specific details, but-” he lowered his voice, “I never see her stop, you know? She is constantly running back and forth between the lab and her office. It’s like she on some Never-Ending Energy Potion, or spell or something.”

 

_So it wasn’t just him, Ron noticed it too._

 

Harry wanted to believe that it was adrenaline driving Ginny’s feverish work pace and ignore his gut feeling that it was something else.

 

“Ron, we get like that when we get into that mindset while working…it comes with the territory.”

 

Ron shook his head. “This is different mate, if I didn’t know she could throw it off, I’d think she was under the Imperius curse. It’s like this case is controlling her, haunting her even.” Ron stood up. “I’m going to try to catch my wife before she leaves for the day, do you need anything?”

 

“No, give Hermione my love.”

 

Ron patted Harry on the shoulder and left their office. Harry tried to return to the map he was framing for that nights search area, but his thoughts kept going back to what Ron had said. Ginny was more than dedicated to the case, she was becoming consumed with it.

 

 _Obsessed._ The term lingered with Harry as he became lost in his thoughts. That one term had been able to sum up all the thoughts and concerns Harry had been mulling over since she had threw him out of her office that day.

 

But obsessed with what? What was the reasoning behind it all? It couldn’t be something as simple as dedication to work. Even the most dedicated Auror knew when to step back. Something else was behind Ginny’s drive; something personal, and whether she liked it or not, Harry needed to know and had a strong need to help her, at all costs.

 

* * *

 

 

A hot shower had never felt so good as after a sixteen-hour shift in the field. Sixteen hours in the frigid rain, searching for any clue of the secretary’s daughter, Isabella. He sat down on the bench and began to pull his clothes from the locker.

 

There had been no new developments in the investigation after the identification of the body of a woman, which was initially thought to be Isabella, but was actually her travel companion. Although there was a metaphorical sigh of relief amongst the Aurors, in Harry’s mind it still meant that an innocent person was dead. He used that thought to drive him during those long nights.

 

Another issue was Harry’s companion on those extensive nights. It was becoming a habit of his to stop by the archives in between shifts to search for any information that could shed light on the veiled years Ginny had spent in the States.

 

He flipped the piece of folded parchment in his hand. The small newspaper clipping could have easily been overlooked, but something told him that the parchment he held in his hands was a key to Ginny’s past.

 

Harry stuffed the article into his cloak pocket and stood to button his trousers when there was a knock on the locker room door. He glanced at the wall clock. _Who could that be at 2 o’clock in the morning?_ he wondered as the knocking persisted. Harry walked over to the door, but before he could open it, the door banged opened.

 

“Kingsley?” The head Auror stood in front of him. He looked around and saw Ron standing behind him. “What’s going on?”

 

“I need you to come with me,” He looked up and down the hallway. “Now.”

 

Harry jogged back inside and grabbed his bag, re-joining them outside the locker room. “What’s this about sir?”

 

He glanced at Ron who shrugged his shoulders as they fell in pace behind the head Auror. Kingsley didn’t answer as he led them to a side stairway that took them to the sub-basement level of the Ministry of Magic. They were in a deeper, older and unused section, that Harry didn’t recognize at first but saw an old ‘unspeakable’ insignia and had an idea of where they were.

 

“Sir?”

 

Kingsley ignored Ron, as he continued to lead them through the dimly lit serpentine catacombs of the ministry. Harry and Ron blindly followed their boss when Kingsley abruptly stopped in front of a door. As he held his hand over the door, Harry watched as the door shimmered and disappeared. “Follow me.”

 

Harry and Ron found themselves far removed from the Ministry, standing in a inconspicuous London alley. . Harry looked around their unfamiliar surroundings, breathing in the cool night air. Kingsley crossed the empty street and stopped in front of a parked black SUV, turning around to face them. “I need the both of you to follow my lead on this.”

 

Harry and Ron shared a looked, both nodding. “Get in, I’ll explain as much as I can on the way.”

 

Harry got in the back, behind Ron in the passenger seat.

 

“To where?” Ron asked.

 

Kingsley glanced over at Ron and then back at Harry, “Hopefully to get you two the answers, you’ve been looking for.” Kingsley turned and started the truck, pulling away as he sped off into the night taking Harry and Ron into the unknown.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry another cliff hanger, but things are revealed and the mystery deepens in the upcoming chapters. Sorry I couldn't update sooner...the next couple of chapters are critical and I only want to put out quality work. The next chapters are written just going through revisions. 
> 
> Thanks to all the review and comments, I appreciate all the readers of my little fic.


	6. Infinite Illuminaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues...

 

 

Disclaimer: I owe none that you recognize; everything else is the result of my overactive imagination.

 

Chapter 6: Infinite Illumination

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of Hermione’s footsteps was her only companion as she wandered aimlessly down the shadowy corridor. Her thoughts weighed heavily on her slim shoulders as she fought the strong instinct to flee, when a shaft of light crossed her path. Hermione welcomed the distraction and entered one of the many training rooms. She stopped at the top of the bleachers, the viewing area was dark and appeared empty. She watched as the shorter fighter barely escaped a critical strike to their midsection. Hermione cringe inwardly and was about to leave the brutal display behind when out of the corner of her eyes she caught sight of the one who had been avoiding her. Hermione marched down the bleacher stairs and sat down behind her.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“How long have they been at it?”

 

Phoenix looked at her watch. “Forty-five minutes give or take.”

 

They quietly watched the brutal melee continue with the shorter fighter consistently just avoid the critical hits and take the minor swift blows of the other fighter. The taller fighter began to verbally berating the other when the shorter fighter snatched off her head gear.

 

Phoenix sucked her teeth and shook her head at the red-headed fighter. “She’s gotten slower.”

 

Hermione watched as Ginny retrieve a long oak staff and initiate another round of merciless combat. “Have you talked to her?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I have nothing to say.”

 

“Honestly Phoenix, why won’t you talk to her? I understand you were angry with how she was managing her investigation, but don’t you think you overreacted? You can’t hold it against her.” Phoenix glared at Hermione. Hermione knew it was not her place to comment on the complex relationship between the two but she felt the need to point out how immature the whole situation had become with them not speaking to each other. “You can’t go into hiding because of a small disagreement with Ginny. You both are two of the most stubborn witches I know but this silence has gone long enough can’t you see how it is effecting you both?”

 

Phoenix’s attention remained focus on the arena floor. “For your information Hermione, I am not in hiding because of some disagreement I had with Ginny-”

 

“Phoenix-”

 

“She fucked up, end of story.” she snapped and looked away quickly. “Look, my life does not revolve around the people within these walls; I just have a lot on my mind right now. Besides-” Phoenix changed the subject. “I was told he wants to bring you in to consult. Do you think you can do it?”

 

Hermione sighed inwardly. She swallowed down the bitter taste of bile. “I have no choice, do I?”

 

Phoenix nodded her head, agreeing. “Come on” she stood up quickly.

 

Hermione followed as they walked out of the arena. “Where are we going?”

 

“I know how you are about making big decisions and I’m gonna need a drink to deal with it, besides I know where Xander hides his good stash of liquor.”

 

“I think a drink is the last thing I need right now.”

 

“It’s more for me, when you start rambling.” Phoenix stopped walking and glance back over her shoulder. “Take it from someone who knows, you’re gonna want a few drinks to deal with today.”

 

* * *

 

Ginny was attempting to ignore the stabbing pain in her right leg. When the high kick came around again, she was not quick enough and a searing pain erupted from her right shoulder. The person she was fighting pulled back, “What the hell was that? Who have you been sparring?”

 

“Jonas,” she panted.

 

The fighter removed their head gear to reveal a woman with a short black hair and ice blue eyes. “Bollocks,” she reached over and grabbed her water canteen. “I don’t know what the hell you’ve been doing but your reaction time is slow. You should’ve easily stopped it and have done so plenty of times before.”

 

Ginny brushed the wisps of hair away from her face, “Look, let’s try it again. I’m ready,” she returned to the previous fighting stance awaiting the attack.

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“Yes, are you daft Ginny? If I completed a few of those strikes you’d have a permanent residence at your St. Mungo’s or worst the Sanctuary.”

 

“Nonsense, Rapture, I just wasn’t-”

 

“You weren’t what Ginny?” Rapture moved closer and stared down at her. “Look, Kohani told me that you’ve got a new lead on your investigation and I know you’re itching to get back in the field but I need you to focus, alright?” she patted Ginny on the shoulder. “You’re better than this.”

 

Rapture was right; Ginny’s mind was not where it needed to be for combat training. She breathed in a few times in attempts to clear her mind. _Just a little rusty, you still got this._ she reassured herself and strode over to the weapon stand to retrieve her oak staff.

 

“Weapon work?” Rapture asked.

 

“Yes,” Ginny pulled the head gear back down in place.

 

Rapture smiled and twirled her staff, “Okay, ready?”

 

Ginny’s eyes focused, her body readied itself for an attack. She nodded, “Go.”

 

Rapture swung her staff towards Ginny’s head and Ginny blocked it. Soon the sounds of wooden staff’s clattering, reverberated off the walls with renewed fervor as the skirmish continued.

 

* * *

 

The lights of the city streaked by as they left London behind them, heading towards an unknown destination. Kingsley had stopped all attempts of questioning during the drive, leaving Ron sulking in the front seat and Harry staring out the window.

 

“Sir, when do you think we will arrive to this destination?” Ron asked.

 

Harry heard Kingsley sighed. “It shouldn’t be long,” He glanced over at Ron then back at Harry. “I’ll apologize now for all the cloak and dagger, but this lot…” he took a turn down a back road. “You’ll see soon enough.”

 

The back road they had turned onto twisted and turned for what felt like several miles, before it pitched upwards and had them ascending. The anticipation was eating away at Harry as he leaned forward in hopes of getting a better view. Once they cleared the trees they found themselves in an open field.

 

“Oh, for fuck sakes.”

 

Kingsley shot Ron a warning glare as he put the car in park. The men exited the car in the middle of a field. There was an ancient stone fence off to the right with a lone dark cottage in the distance.  The baying of a nearby flock of sheep was there only company on the lonely moor.

 

Kingsley began trudging towards the wall, he was counting to himself and stopped once he reached the stone wall. Dropping onto his haunches in front of the wall, Kingsley took out his wand and began tapping the stones. Harry watched quietly, while Ron stood behind them.

After what felt like several minutes, a blue iridescent glow emitted from one of the stones. Kingsley stopped tapping the bricks and began tugging the glowing brick till it was loose and in his hands. The glowing immediately stopped and a small hatch appeared on top of the stone. Kingsley open it and reached in, removing an onyx ring. He extended it towards Ron and Harry, and before either could question Kingsley, the familiar tug behind his navel of a port-key, snatched them away from the deserted moor.

 

The icy stab from the cold soft, surface caused Harry to jerk back to reality, his head felt as though it had been pummeled by iron fists. Harry struggled to remember anything; his last conscious thought was hazy and eluded him. Harry tried to lift his arms but they felt heavy and were proving difficult to move, his ears strained in hope of obtaining any clue to divulge his whereabouts. He heard Ron retching somewhere nearby.

 

“Bloody Hell,” Ron’s deep voice slurred. “Harry, you alright?”

 

“Ron, Where are we?” Harry fought to open his sluggish eyelids, when he did the blurry form of Ron came into focus hovering over him.

 

Harry grunted as he rolled over in the sand, he never like traveling by port-key, but this was ten times worst.  He took several deep breaths through his nostrils in a vain attempt to compose himself. The salty scent of the sea was the first hint of their location. He pulled himself up, wavering slightly on his feet, adjusting his glasses. They were on a beach, the faint crashing of waves behind him. Kingsley stood in front of them, turning to face them. “Port-keying through their wards takes its toll.” Kingsley removed two dark green bottles from his jacket, handing them over. “This should help.”

 

Harry and Ron took the bottle and drank the sweet elixir, immediately feeling relief from the motion sickness.

 

“Before we go any further, remember to follow my lead, alright?”

 

Both Harry and Ron silently agreed. Harry looked up and it was then that he noticed in the distance, sitting on a stone monolith was an imposing gothic citadel jutting out on a cliff over the raging ocean. They fell behind Kingsley and followed him up the steep, winding path; cutting through the cliff face, leading them towards the building. The castle looked as ancient as the rock that it was carved from. It had a grim appearance and looked as though it had stood the test of time. The stones were completely black and blended in with the sheer rock face behind it, from afar it looked as if it were carved from one large single piece of obsidian.  If it wasn’t for the fleeting lights from the windows, the entire building would have been hidden, cloaked in darkness.

 

They eventually reached the end of the path and made their way towards the entrance. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs, leading towards an ornate black gate.  On either side of them were onyx statues of a snarling Cerberus, the three heads facing different directions; silent sentinels guarding the entrance. The haze of light filtered out from the long narrow windows on either side of the large gate, lighting a path to the black gate that blocked the entrance. The groaning of the hinges opening, greeted them as a path of light shined down on them. A young man with short cropped brown hair stepped out. He looked down at them as he made his way down the stairs meeting them midway. “Kingsley,” he greeted, briefly glancing over at Harry and Ron.

 

“I will need to confiscate your wands, before you can enter.”

 

“What?” Harry and Ron both exclaimed.

 

Kingsley gave them both, a stern look as he unhooked his wand from his holster and handed it over. 

 

“Follow his lead Ron, remember?” Harry muttered as he removed and handed over his wand. Ron hesitantly relinquished his behind Harry.

 

“Thank you, they will be returned to you shortly. If you will please follow me.” 

 

He turned and they followed him through the door. Once the door closed behind them. Harry heard the unmistakable squelching sound of a barrier setting in place. The young man turned down a corridor to their right and led them down a narrow hallway. Harry watched the as the light danced on the stone walls, barely providing enough light to see the end of it. They walked in silence until the path opened up into a larger vestibule with soft lighting. Harry saw a few people, moving about wearing black robes, not bothering to pay them any attention. _Where in the hell are we?_ He flicked a quick look over at Ron, who seemed to be having the same thoughts.

 

“Kingsley!” Harry watched as a figured moved from out the shadows of a hidden doorway into the few shreds of light in the open space. He was a tall, thin man with long limbs. He had silvery gray hair pulled back away from his face into a knot. Harry couldn’t discern his features as they were still partially hidden in the shadows of the dim light except his bright mercury eyes. He purposely strode towards them, reaching Kingsley first, shaking his hand. “I’m glad you could make it on such short notice.” His gaze roved over them and flicked back over to Kingsley. “Please follow me.”

 

He gestured for them to follow him through the door he just exited. The soft lighting made the dimensions of the room unfathomable but from what was visible, everything in the room appeared to be made of dark grey granite. The sole source of light was a roaring fire contained inside a gothic marble fireplace with a large circular table with chairs surrounding it.

 

“Please have a seat” All three of the Aurors settled into the chairs surrounding the table. The slender man stood across the table from them.

 

“Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Antares.” The man settled behind the table; a stack of parchment appeared in front of him, he began to shuffle through them. He separated the stack into two and pulled a single sheet from either. “The ministry has a tight grip on its Aurors, especially you two; we had planned to use unorthodox methods to secure you but thankfully Kingsley was able to assist us this evening.”

 

“Secure us?” Harry frowned. “For what?” 

 

Antares brow furrowed. “Did Kingsley not tell you?”

 

“No,” Kingsley interjected. “I thought given the sensitivity of the circumstances that all discussions be held within the walls of the Citadel.”

 

Antares nodded. “Of course, it is protocol, but these are your men Kingsley. Do you not vouch for them?”

 

“I do, but I rather not take the risk.”

 

“Excuse me,” Harry spoke up again. “What exactly are you two talking about?”

 

The wizard’s gaze studied them briefly before he settled further into his chair. “What do you know of the Infintari?”

 

“The Infintari?” Harry answered. “The black ops unit?”

 

Every Auror had heard or knew someone that had a story about the covert international black-ops organization that operated outside the boundaries of the magical governments. The clandestine organization was known for handling situations when the world’s magical governments would not or could not intervene. The group was thought to be responsible for some of the more illicit operations during tense times in magical society often acting as an interloper between the magical and muggle societies; all the while maintaining the goal of the prime directive; keeping the magical world hidden at all cost.

 

“Shite,” Ron cursed. “I thought all the stories were just made up rumors.”

 

“Not rumors Mr. Weasley, we just prefer to operate off the grid.” Antares stood and walked over to stand in front of them. “The Infintari itself is more than a black-ops unit but consider this a recruitment of sorts.”

 

“Recruitment?”

 

Antares flicked his hand, the previously dark screen next to them blinked to life with a picture of the Italian secretary’s daughter. “As you know, two weeks ago the Italian secretary’s daughter was abducted while on vacation. The British and Italian Auror departments were working with the theory of an abduction by a radical group for the purpose of political upheaval. This theory was confirmed when a couple of hours ago the secretary received a phone call demanding a ransom for her daughter’s safe return.”

 

“So, we are being brought in to help with rescue and retrieval?” Harry asked. They were already involved with the search detail and both had previous experience from previous abduction cases. _Why bring us here?_ He wondered.

 

“Not necessarily, while the Italian and British ministries have reached an agreement to move forward with that, it’s the death of Ms. Bianca Silvestri that’s still the issue.”

 

The picture flickered to the smiling girl with olive skin and dark hair. “While the public believes that Ms. Silvestri was an innocent bystander of in the abduction. We believe that the manner of Ms. Silvestri death potentially fits the profile of a serial killer that was previously active in the states, it was when this potential link was discovered that we were called in.”

 

“But still why the Infintari? I thought the IWC handled this type of stuff?” Ron asked. “Usually special victims’ crimes, even the international ones are handled by the IWC Auror department or joint ministry agreements. This doesn’t exactly fit the “off the books” the Infintari is known for.”

 

“We are many things Mr. Weasley, but ever since the last war trials, political relations between the United States and its European allies has been strained. We were asked by the IWC to be brought in as an impartial third party to make sure no bias or political leanings could hinder or affect the investigation.”

 

“That still doesn’t exactly tell us why we are here.” If the stories were true, the Infintari didn’t just bring people in for the sake of it. What was there true motivation for bringing them there tonight.

 

Antares chuckled and leaned forward on the table into a shred of light. There was a long scar running down the right of his face, craggy and deep. A scar like that should’ve easily healed with magic unless it was caused by something darker. “You two are known to be inquisitive and dive deep into your investigations, that’s what makes you invaluable Aurors and you are just what we need _._ Beside you two were personally recommended.”

 

Harry and Ron looked over at Kingsley. “No not by Kingsley, in all honesty I think Kingsley would’ve preferred to keep you out of this however, you two made a hell of an impression on the Italian head of the Auror department. He spoke very highly of you both from a previous assignment and insisted that since the IWC prohibited him from sending his team, he wanted Ron Weasley and Harry Potter on the investigation.” He pushed an official looking parchment over towards them. Harry scanned the document before handing it to Ron.

 

“See, endorsed by the Minister himself.” He waved his hands towards them. “That’s why you’re here, but I cannot disclose anything else unless you agree to assist in this investigation.”

 

“And if we do?”

 

“Then you will be processed tonight and we get to work.”  Antares abruptly stood up from the table. “Take a moment to think about it.” He nodded to Kingsley. “I need to check a few things in the meantime, Kingsley do you mind joining me?”

 

“In a minute.”

 

Antares nodded towards them all and left the room. Kingsley waited a beat before turning back towards them.

 

“What are you thinking?” He asked.

 

“A lot of things sir,” Ron blurted out.

 

“What would happen if we declined?” Harry asked.

 

“Well let’s just say, their R&D department has become adept at developing military grade memory modifying charms.”

 

“Shite.”

 

Ron sucked in a breath. “They wouldn’t.”

 

“Oh, but they would,” Kingsley grumbled. “They stick to their protocols like a religious mantra.” The head Auror leaned forward towards them, his forearms resting on the table. “I want you two to consider this carefully, it won’t affect your status in the department, but it will mean keeping secrets from those you love and that is a burden I wouldn’t ask of anyone, especially you two.” Kingsley pushed away from the table. “I’ll be back, give it some thought but remember, they have no qualms about doing less than honorable things to get the necessary results. I know that was somewhat of an issue for you both when you were A1’s, so think about it before you give your decision.”

 

Kingsley walked away from them and exited the room. Harry’s mind was buzzing with questions and immediately turned his attention to Ron. “What are you really thinking?”

 

Ron closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. “I’m questioning if the last hour even occurred; that this isn’t all a hallucination from a backfired spell and I’m lying in a ditch somewhere in Somerset.”

 

“Shite, Ron this is the Infintari, do you know what this means?”

 

Ron chuckled. “That we’re in deeper shite than usual?”

 

“Bingo” Harry answered. “But something still doesn’t add up.”

 

“Nothing about tonight makes sense, mate. What are you getting at?”

 

“It’s not a secret that the Infintari exist and is involved in magical affairs, but there’s more to it, they just aren’t telling us. Why would the IWC involve this group and us in a manhunt for a serial killer?”

 

“This is more to this, than politics and diplomacy, what precisely is the threat?” Ron answered Harry’s thoughts.

 

“Exactly.”

 

Ron leaned back further in his chair, propping it up on two legs. He habitually rubbed the back of his neck.  “I admit; I am curious.”

 

Curiosity for Ron usually meant uninhibited, quick decision with no real contemplation.

 

“You’re going to go ahead with it?”

 

Ron sighed “Why not? but it’s either all or none. Either we do it together or not at all”

 

Harry nodded. He admired Ron’s dedication, regardless of their many disagreements over the years, they always stood by one another. Harry wasn’t as quick to decide about this as Ron was and knew exactly what to say to make him question his judgment. “What about Hermione? You heard what Kingsley said.”

 

Harry knew Ron disliked keeping secrets from Hermione but it came with the territory of being an Auror. Ron grimaced and did not answer him immediately. When he did, he looked like he was attempting to choose his words carefully.

 

“It’s not like I haven’t had to do it before,” He sighed. “Hermione and I will deal with it.” 

           

Harry’s right eyebrow rose in question.

 

“Hermione is very understanding; there are aspects of both our professions that don’t allow us to disclose everything. Besides, what are you thinking?”

 

Harry sat back with his arms crossed. Although the entire situation had left him with his own suspicions, there was an underlying inquisitive desire that was making it difficult to make a clear rational decision. He instinctively reached into his pocket, feeling the piece of parchment he had placed there earlier. “I’m in.”

 

Ron looked up at him with a surprised but grateful expression.  A small smirk pulled on his lips. “Good, it sounds like we’ve made a decision.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The stale metallic taste of blood was the first clue to Harry that he wasn’t dead. He felt sluggish and in a vain attempt he tried to pry his heavy eyelids but was barely able to catch a glimpse of his current surroundings. He racked his groggy memory for any clue as to where he currently laid at but came up empty handed. With his tongue securely shellacked to the roof of his mouth all but a groan escaped his parched lips. Surprisingly a welcomed glass of water was pressed firmly to his lips that his dry mouth all but eagerly accepted.

 

“Shhhh,” a voice pressed to his ear. Harry could hear a distant sound of a door opening followed by heavy footsteps

 

“Zarah, Are they ready? He’s waiting.”

 

“Well, if you hadn’t been so insistent on performing all the spells and charms at once,” she snapped. “You know the body doesn’t react well when you don’t break up the spells. Besides they both had an elaborate tracking charms on them and I had to make adjustments.”

 

“Fine, just hurry up.” A deep voice warned.  “Antares wants them processed by the end of the hour.”

 

“What? But he’s never had me do that before, what is the rush?”

 

“Not sure, just following orders, so hurry up.”

 

The light swish of robes floated to his ears. He would’ve startled but his obtund reflexes allowed his limp arm to be picked up as someone started poking him in the bicep. Somewhere between the first and fifth poke, sensation started to return to his arm. His nerves fired rapid impulses down his arm with such force that it set off a neuron cascade, that sent his body arching off the table ending his comatose state.  Harry’s eyes tried to focus on the blurry figure until the person took pity on him and they came into sharp focus hovering over him.

 

A witch smiled down at him. “I bet you thought the physical you had when you became an Auror was extensive before this one, huh?”

 

Harry propped himself up to get his first real look of the room. There were shelves lined with every unique shaped bottles filled with colorful unknown liquids. A nearby table had an assortment of tools Harry recognized after multiple stints at St. Mungos. He leaned forward to get better look at what she was doing. “What’s all this for?”

 

She smiled brightly as she turned his right arm blue from a spell. “Just your standard diagnostic spells. Right now, I’m encoding your magical fingerprint into the wards protecting us. No more motion sickness when port-keying here.” She removed the wand and rubbed a pink salve on his chest. “This might burn. I thought I would’ve been done before you woke up but I ran into some complications with your friend.”

 

The salve did burn. “What’s wrong with him?” Harry hissed.

 

“Nothing serious, He’s just a big bloke.” She pulled Harry up into a sitting position and handed him his robes.

 

She moved over to the next table where Ron’s lanky body laid sprawled across it. “ _Innervate,_ ” Ron’s body instantly jerked back to life. 

 

“You alright mate?”

 

“Brilliant” Ron slurred and rubbed his head.

 

“Have you performed the Discretion spell yet? Or still running unnecessary tests?” A wizard demanded as he entered the room. He was a little shorter than Ron and Harry and had a thin, gaunt build about him. His dark hair was short and spiked with blue dye on the tips, when he turned and grinned at Zarah the resemblance to a young Sirius Black was uncanny.

 

Zarah face turned a deep shade of puce, “Since you were unwilling to assist, I suggest you shut it.” She handed Ron his robes. “They’re ready.” She moved towards the back of the lab and picked up two folders. “Ziven, will be escorting you to your meeting with Antares.” She shoved them into his hand. “Here, Antares wanted their examination records. I will be out on the grounds for a while, if you need me and you shouldn’t-” she emphasized. “Summon me.” She threw one last glare at Ziven before leaving Harry and Ron behind.

 

Ziven gaze followed her as he mumbled incoherently underneath his breath. Ron gave Harry a warily look at their handler. Harry cleared his throat causing the man to snap out of his thoughts.

 

He shook his head and smirked. “Sorry about that, let’s go.” Harry and Ron followed the wizard out into a dimly lit passageway. They followed in silence until they emerged from the dark passage into a brightly lit antechamber. “Where are we heading?”

 

“Antares’s office.” Ziven answered and nodded at a passing witch. “He must have something spectacular planned for you two.”

 

Harry could hear the hint of sarcasm in the wizard’s tone. “What makes you say that?”

 

“Because as long as I’ve been associated with the Infintari, I’ve never seen two processed as fast as you two just been.” He glanced over his shoulder and eyed them both. “Hell, even with the recent troubles; average processing time was two-three days, tops.” They exited the antechamber and reached a grand staircase.

 

“What’s your opinion on the whole situation?” said Ron.

 

Ziven stopped on the stairs and turned around to face them; his features darkened. “Honestly, if you two were brought in, we’re on the brink of something either gloriously bad or worst, but then again it comes with the territory.” He laughed to himself.

 

“Is it true that the Infintari was once part of a larger single entity?” Harry asked. Over the years, He had heard rumors about the origins of the Infintari.

 

“Well that depends on who you talk to,” he started. “According to legend the Infintari was the precursor to the IWC, but when the IWC gained power, it was decided the Infintari was antiquated and it was disbanded. That’s the more romantic version. I prefer the bloodier version.

 

“Why is that?” Ron asked.

 

“So, we can learn and aren’t doomed to repeat it.” Ziven jogged up the stairs ahead of them, stopping on the landing. 

 

They followed him up the remainder of the stairs and headed down another endless hallway. “Exactly how big is this Citadel?” Harry asked as they passed another ornate stained-glass window.

 

“Pretty damn big, I’ve been here since I graduated the Academy seven years ago and I still get lost at least once a week,” Ziven answered.

 

“The Royal Academy?”

 

“FBI.”

 

“You’re a muggle?”

 

“No, Weasley. Muggle-born, but I’m one of the few that acts as a liaison between the American muggle government and the Infintari.”  Ziven stopped in front of a solid redwood door and knocked.

 

“It’s open.” a woman’s voice answered from behind it. Ziven opened the door and gesture for them to follow them. Harry and Ron entered a near empty fire lit room with a couch situated beside it. The woman sitting on it uncrossed her legs and stood in up.

 

“Little late, are we?” she smiled at the three of them.

 

“Better late than never,” Ziven replied.

 

She nodded and focused her sharp blue eyes on Harry and Ron. “He’s inside waiting for you.”

 

Ron gave Harry a wary sidelong glance as they made their way over to the door in the opposite corner of the room. Harry knocked gently on the door before slowly opening the door. When they entered, they were greeted with the sight of Antares sitting behind a solid redwood desk with several chairs in front it. “Your colleagues will be joining us shortly. Please have a seat.” He motioned towards the chairs. Harry and Ron sat down. Next to his desk were several pictures of witches and one wizard, all of different ages and races staring at them tacked onto a white board.

 

“Are these the victims?”

 

Antares looked up. “Yes, the confirmed ones.”

 

“You said you were tracking this person in the states?” Harry asked. He heard the door open behind them.  

 

“Yes, we’ve been tracking them for some time,” A feminine voice answered. A chill ran down his spine as he instantly recognized the voice. _Fuck_

 

Ginny walked forward towards them and sat a stack of folders down on the table. “The Godric victim, Ms. Palminteri, possibly Ms. Silvestri, and the victims in the states are all linked.”

 

She sat down next to the two. “I told you, you may not like what you find if you kept digging.”

 

 “Ah fantastic, I’m glad you make it too.” Antares said, drawing their attention back towards the door.

 

Harry and Ron looked past Ginny and saw the last person to enter the room, and were met with the anxious gaze of Hermione Granger and the defiant stare of Ginny Weasley.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hope to put this out on 7/31 for HP reasons, but life got in the way. Special thanks to my off line beta who got through this for me. The next couple of chapters are done and off to my beta so i'll update as soon as I get them back. 
> 
> Also the next couple of chapters drop alot of information. I had missed a few in earlier chapters from my outlines that I shifted them over to the upcoming chapters. This chapter has been the bane of my existence since I started this fic, but I finally got it to a point where I am okay with it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy it.


	7. Fractured Illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a monster of a chapter to edit and thanks to my beta she kept me from going into drafting hell. I think her words were. "Stop editing it to death, post it!" I hoped you like it, I finally answered some questions. Maybe not all but some. Thanks for reading

 

 

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you recognize.

 

Chapter 7: Fractured Illusions

 

 

_Well, this has the possibility of all going to hell now_. Ginny slouched back in her chair, trying not to let the palpable tension in the room bother her.  She had a feeling this would happen when she learned that the Godric investigation was Harry and Ron’s. The signs had been there the entire time. While her initial reaction of physically seeing Harry and Ron was indignation _,_ that quickly resolved when she realized how her plans for resistance were all futile.

 

She huffed irritably while sneaking a sidelong glance at Hermione. She looked as if she had just swallowed a puking pastille and was fighting back the sickness all the while sitting next to a grimacing Ron. Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron’s damn double standard _._  She knew her brother and knew he would hold it against Hermione even though his own position as an Auror had its own corresponding codes of confidentiality and non-disclosure. _Merlin, I hope he doesn’t behave like an arse._ She frowned _, Hermione, will be okay_ _._ Ginny reassured herself as she attempted to shift her focus back on what Antares was saying. _Hermione and Ron and been put in worse circumstances before and they’re still going strong, they will be okay….hopefully._ Ginny slid lower in her seat when she found her thoughts drifting towards the last person in the room.

 

Since he wasn’t reporting directly to her, their interactions were limited. It was easier to remain focused and on task with Ron than it was with Harry. Phoenix had been right; she jeopardized two years of progress because of her personal intolerance towards Potter. Admittedly, she regretted some of her past decision when it came to Harry. In the end, it came down to two simple things, she did not trust him and her judgment when it involved Harry. She resisted the temptation to glance in his direction. For things to function moving forward, the wizard next to her was an associate, nothing more, nothing less and for her sake and for her work it needed to stay that way.

 

“Ginny if you please?”

 

Ginny broke from her thoughts, rising from her seat to stand next to the board with the pictures of the five victims. She cleared her throat to begin.

 

“Right, well, the first confirmed victim is Zelda Ramos,” she waved her wand in front of the photo, causing it to enlarge and levitate off the board.

 

“Mrs. Ramos was from a small village in the Makuxi region. The Ramos family worked on improving muggle relations between several neighboring villages before Zagan took over. She disappeared around the fall of 2000, we’re unsure of the exact date, but it was believed she was a victim of Zagan’s terror campaign, a retaliation against her family’s work with the muggles. Her death was ruled undetermined  however the evidence didn’t support this.”

 

"She wasn't tortured," Harry answered.

 

“Correct, the original investigator on the case didn’t notice it at first. She was discovered in the ruins of her village almost a year after she was reported to be missing. No charges were made and her case remains opens.”  She waved her wand again and brought forth another set of photos.

 

“This is Mr. Antonio Stark and Ms. Simone Kane, she was previously a Jane Doe until I  confirmed her identity through DNA analysis. While these two did not know each other while alive, both were abducted three months apart. Mr. Stark was last seen June 2001 in Lake Tahoe, California. Ms. Kane was last seen in  September 2001 in Niagara Falls, New York. Both lived alone and were not reported missing until several weeks later. Both were found by hikers three weeks apart in a remote area of the Shenandoah National Park, July 2002.”

 

Ginny flicked the pictures back in place, bringing the fourth forward. “Mrs. Yasmin Frost, her husband reported her missing January 2004, the interesting thing about her case is, she was reported missing in July of 2001 but was found three weeks later with no memory of the previous weeks.”

 

“Was there evidence she was obliviated?” Ron asked.

 

“The local MLEs looked into this and there was no conclusive evidence. Initially, her husband thought the same thing happened again, he reported that she suffered from occasional periods of amnesia after a bad counter curse incident when she was a child. It seemed to get worse after she gave birth to her first child.” The picture of the happy family flicker across her thoughts. A slight burn caused her right eye to twitch, she paused, rubbing it, reigning her focus back to the group in front of her. “Mrs. Frost was discovered in March 2005 in a mangrove forest on St. John, Virgin Islands.”

 

The picture returned to the board. She flicked her wand to illuminate a three-dimensional map, blue ‘x 's marking the spots of where they were last seen, red ‘x’s marking where their bodies were discovered.

 

“There’s no consistency to when they strike and leave the victims, he’s jumping all over the place.” Ron started. “He stood up in front of the map, the only one that makes sense is the first victim.”

 

“Where does the Godric Victim fall into this?” Harry asked, looking at the red “X” hovering over England.

 

"I'm waiting for a hit with the magical DNA repository, to confirm her identity.”

 

Ron stood in front of his sister with his arms across his chest. His blue eyes flicking between her and the map.  “So what ties them all together, Gin?”

 

The map disappeared with a flick of her wrist and was replaced with a black and white image of a bruised hip. “All of the victims have similar bruising along the posterior illac crest or the rear upper pelvic bone…”

 

“Is that enough?” Harry interrupted.

 

 Ginny paused, glancing up at the pictures of the victims, she sighed and locked her gaze on Harry. “All of the victims are devoid of any traces of magic.”

 

“What? I thought that was impossible?” Hermione spoke for the first time, she stood up and made her way to the board, joining the group standing in front of it. “Even squibs have some marker of magic in their genes,  muggles too, although inert but recent research supports this hypothesis,” She started to pace. “There are certain diseases and spells that could do this, but never on the cellular level?” Hermione stopped next to her. “How were you able to confirm this?”

 

“I did several bone marrow analysis, on multiple samples and performed a comparison with control samples. I got the same results each time. Nothing is there.”

 

“Shite,” Ron muttered. “So that’s the threat.”

 

“Exactly,” Ginny sighed. The burn was starting to spread from behind her eyes, worsening into a dull ache.

 

“What about Ms. Palminteri and Ms. Silverstri? Where do they fall into this?” Harry asked.

 

Ginny rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I’m still running test on Ms. Silvestri and should have the results in a week or two, but both Ms. Silvestri and Ms. Palminteri have similar bruising as the other victims,” She stood up and retrieved a file, handing it to Harry.  “I just received Ms. Palminteri’s previous physical and compared it to the one performed by Dr. Overton, her magical reserves are down 50%.”

 

Harry flipped through the physical before handing it back.

 

“Did you do a bone marrow biopsy?” Hermione asked.

 

“Not yet, we’re waiting until her platelets stabilize before proceeding.”

 

She watched as Ron and Harry exchanged a silent look. Ron nodded.

 

“Right, So what will you have us do?” Harry asked.

 

"Excuse me, Sir?" Oliva stood in the open doorway. She waved a large memo in her right hand. Antares who had been quietly observing from his desk now stood next to her. Antares summoned the memo towards them, ripping it open once it landed in his hands. He pulled out the letter, quickly scanning it before looking back at them.

 

“There’s been a change in plans.” He reached into his desk, pulling out several stacks of folders, thick with parchment.  “Kingsley has assured me that you two assisting us would not hinder with your current responsibilities at the Ministry. He thought it would be more suspicious to relieve you of your duties, unfortunately, this means pulling double duty.”

 

He divided the stack and handed one to Ron and the other to Hermione. "Ron, these are the full investigative files on each victim. Kingsley informed me of your breakthrough on the Dalia case a few years back, I want a fresh perspective in case we missed something." He handed the thick stack over to Ron. Ron flipped it open and started to read.

 

"Hermione, I will need you to look over these files. They consist of the results from the diagnostic spells performed on the victims. Our other consult David recommended that you would be the best person to do so, considering your recent work with St. Mungos."

 

Hermione nodded and took the file. “Not a problem.”

 

“I just received the CCTV footage from previous cases. There was some clearance issue obtaining it. ” Antares handed Harry a thin folder. “Instructions on how to access them, do you have access to a computer?”

 

“Yes,”

 

“Good, I will send you the information encrypted and start reviewing it there.”

 

Harry took the folder and stepped back. 

 

“You will all be reporting directly to Ginny from now. Also in light of the time, I would suggest everyone retire home and get some rest, It’s been a long night.” He stopped Hermione’s protest. “Don’t worry Kingsley assured me he would speak discretely to your supervisor.”

 

Ginny watched as Hermione shoulders visibly relaxed as each of them collected their items. Ron darted away and quickly exited the room. Hermione stood up and gave Ginny a brief smile, following her husband’s departure through the door. Harry stood next to Hermione, giving her a wistful look, before his emerald gaze briefly landed on Ginny as he turned, following Hermione towards the exit.

 

“Ginny,” Antares’ sharp voice caught her attention.  “Please, stay behind for a moment.”

 

_Damnit_ , She heard the door closing behind her.

 

"What are your thoughts, Ginny?” Antares asked once the door closed.

 

_My thoughts? “_ I have none, Sir” 

 

Antares mercury eyes swirled over her. “Really? My other opinionated agent has nothing to say about what happened tonight?" He hummed to himself, his chin resting on his steepled fingers in front of him. “ I see; you seemed caught off guard that Potter and your brother were brought in.”

 

“No sir, Not really.”

 

“Really?” he laced his fingers together and leaned back from the desk. “I assume after you submitted your report about the Godric Investigation along with your recommendations, you would be pleased that were becoming official members to your team.”

 

Ginny frowned _._ “Sir, the report I submitted supported the correlation between Godric and the others, I mentioned nothing about Potter or my brother becoming agents- ”

 

“Nonetheless,” Antares cut her off. “Ms. Weasley; Mr. Potter and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are now working _all_ aspects of the investigation with you. They will receive full disclosure moving forward.” He stressed, holding her gaze for a tense moment. “In addition _,_ I will be sending Potter with you on your assignment tonight.”

 

“What?” Ginny jumped up from her chair. “I thought the assignment with the D.C. satellite would be with Kohani, sir?”

 

“It was, however, Mr. Blackhawk is in route to Madrid to meet Miss Dahl. Mr. Potter will replace him.”

 

_So that was the change in plans._ “But sir, Potter just got processed, wouldn’t it be better to orient them to our operation before putting him out in the field? I can handle this assignment on my own.”

 

“No, Mr. Potter is an accomplished Auror, there isn’t much more processing that needs to be done. He will accompany you; that’s final.”

 

Ginny bit back her retort. “Yes, sir.”

 

Antares gestured towards the door. “Send Potter in, please.”

 

The door opened and Harry walked in, taking the seat closest to the door.

 

“The memo that arrived before, preempted my actions. Two of your colleagues have apprehended a person of interest who use to be an independent operative of ours and could be of some use to your current investigation.” He glanced back over to the pair. “We have been tracking him for quite some time, but he is human and humans make mistakes. Our wizard in question is temporarily being held at an Infintari location in Washington D.C.”  He pushed the folder towards Ginny. She flipped it open and recognized the smug wizard immediately.

 

“Iago.”

 

“Mr. Blackhawk and Mr. Nunez apprehended him in Spain.” Antares was now standing directly in front of them.  “Unfortunately we are not the only ones interested in him. Apparently, he's gotten himself in a bit of trouble with the United States Muggle Government and as a compromise, we can only detain him for forty-eight hours before turning him over to them. That is why both of you will be leaving for Washington immediately. Ginny, you will meet up with Mr. Nunez at eleven hundred hours tomorrow.” His grey eyes narrowed in on both of them. “I cannot stress enough that you use your time wisely with Iago.”

 

Antares reached into the glass cabinet that displayed a menagerie of items. He picked up an inconspicuous crimson crystal vial. " _Portus_ ,” He handed the vial to Ginny as they both rose from their seats. "This will take you directly to your backyard, Ms. Weasley.” He reached out and squeezed Ginny’s shoulder. Antares turned and nodded his head at Harry, “Good luck.”

 

Ginny, quickly slipped out of the office with Harry on her heels.

 

“Gin!”

 

She turned around quickly and extended the vial towards him. “We have to go now, Potter.”  She watched as he briefly hesitated before extending his hand to touch the port-key. She immediately felt the usual tug behind her navel as they whisked towards her territory, where she could hopefully gain control of the situation.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry landed with a hard thud in the damp grass. Rubbing his aching knees, he sat up from his prone position to view his new surroundings. It was a moonless night with a warm breeze encircling them. Harry could hear the distant sound of nearby traffic travel over the high rock wall that enclosed the yard behind the row house. A nudge on the side of his head brought his attention to Ginny standing next to him. “We’re here,” she muttered as she walked towards the house.

 

Harry scrambled to his feet, “Hey Ginny, wait.” 

 

She paused for a moment and continued to walk towards the house. Harry stared at her retreating form. “Ginny!”

 

She stopped but remained facing away from him.

 

A million questions that demanded to be answered were at his lips. "The Infintari?”

 

“Yes,”

 

“How long?”

 

Harry watched as she turned, an internal struggle reflects in her amber eyes. Ginny sighed. “A couple of years now.”

 

“Shite,” he exhaled. “I can’t…Why?”

 

 She frowned. “Why What?”

 

“Why am I here? Why not Ron?” After all, Ron was acting lead on the investigation.

 

She shrugged. “I don’t know, Antares felt it was necessary for you to join me.”

 

“But Gin, you must have some idea as to why _I’m_ here?” He stressed.

 

Ginny’s eyes narrowed. “What makes you think that?”

 

“You heard what was said in the meeting, your recommendations-”

 

“Sorry, but I don’t have that type of clout.” 

 

“Apparently you do,” Harry continued. “Antares brought in Ron and I based on _your_ report-”

 

“And others as well, What are you insinuating, Potter?”

 

Harry huffed, in frustration. He knew Ginny wasn’t going to budge on this, but he was over it. He was done playing the passive role. He wanted- no needed answers and Ginny had them.

 

“It just seems a little odd that you’ve been avoiding me at all cost for the last month, barely speaking more than two words to each other and now based on your report, I’m here with you on an assignment in the states?”

 

Ginny’s body shifted into a defensive stance. “Let’s clear up some things. You seem to be under the impression that I know why Antares sent you with me. I admit we haven’t been on the best terms but if Antares sees it fit for you to be here, then I will follow his orders and we will complete our assignment.”

 

She turned to walk away and stopped.

 

“I’ve spent the better part of two years on this investigation and I will not let you or anyone jeopardize my work. Remember, you report to me.”

 

Harry bit back his retort, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. His initial suspicions were right, that there is more to this investigation than what was just disclosed, this was personal for Ginny. Harry silently followed behind her towards the house. At least the one take away from the last 18 hours was learning that Ginny was in the Infintari, he thought. It explained a few suspicions he had but undoubtedly, It hadn’t surprised him, but just confirmed how little he knew about her life.

Ginny led him over a concrete patio to a locked screen door. She removed her wand from her robes and performed several complex wand movements.  A click answered them as the door unlocked. Harry was about to follow her blindly into the dark recesses of the house when she stopped him. “Tell me something you know about me.”

 

Harry’s brow furrowed in confusion.

 

“It’s a security charm.” She answered him. 

 

Harry thought for a moment and answered. “You like to watch the sunrises and sunsets; you say it’s the best time of day for peaceful contemplation.”

 

For the first time in a long time, Ginny’s expression softened as she stared at him with her chocolate brown eyes. She quickly looked away and wordlessly gestured for Harry to follow her into the house. 

 

They walked through, what was in his opinion, a kitchen put to good use. There was a bevy of hanging pots and pans strewn about the ceiling with a mixture of muggle and magical cooking utensils scattered throughout. Left on the stove was a pot with brown contents, chopped vegetables on a cutting board and a poor potato impaled by a butcher knife.

 

Ginny turned off the fire under the simmering pot. “Nick must have been called in, she even took Bronx. I figured she’d be here.” She muttered more to herself then pushed through a pair of double doors. “Here it is.” The pale yellow walls had an assortment of vintage posters and framed photographs of smiling witches and wizards scattered throughout. The centerpiece of the room was the large dark blue sofa with two identical armchairs over dark hardwood floors. The entire space of one wall supported a sprawling muggle entertainment system. Even Harry’s own collection of muggle movies was no match for the collection that layout before him.

 

“They’re Phoenix’s,” Ginny answered his thoughts.

 

Harry walked over and ran his fingers over the title jackets, some titles he recognized others he did not. Ginny replaced a DVD that was sitting on a table. She removed a winged figurine from her robes and transfigured it back into the file Antares had handed to her at The Citadel. “Here is the dossier for tomorrow. Read it over and commit it to memory. We have an early start in the morning so I’m going to head up, but if you-”

 

“It has been a long night, I was thinking I would do the same.”

 

Ginny nodded and waved her wand, summoning a small stack of blankets and pillows. She opened a side door to a small guest room off the living room. “There is a washroom through the door on your right.”

 

Harry took in the room around him. The room was an average guest room with a small desk and bookcase in one corner with a wizarding wireless on top of it. "Thanks.” Harry sat the stack down on the small bed, watching Ginny retreat from the room. She paused for a moment and turned to face him “Goodnight.” she muttered before closing the door behind her.

 

Harry walked over to the bookcase. He tapped the wireless with his wand several times, hoping to find a Quidditch match on but after several failed attempts, he refocused his attention to the bookcase. He bent down and began to pull a book out when a title caught his attention. He pulled a different dusty book from its stack and smiled. "I thought she tossed these years ago.” he flipped through the autographed copy of ‘Break with a Banshee’ by Gilderoy Lockhart’ he had given Ginny in her first year. The warm feeling was short lived as the memory of Ginny lying lifeless in the Chamber of Secrets resurfaced. Harry shook the distressing memory from his thoughts and replaced the book back on the bookcase. He sat down on the bed, opened the dossier, and began to prepare himself for the morning.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Knock-knock-knock-knock_.

 

Harry rolled over and groaned. “Too early,” he mumbled and pinned the pillow over his head.

 

The door creaked open. “Ron dropped a duffel of your belongings off at the Citadel.” A heavy thump startled Harry from his slumber.

 

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and put on his glasses. Ginny stood at the door with her arms cross. For the briefest moment, he thought he saw a faint blush colour her cheeks. “I’ll be waiting in the living room.” She turned quickly and closed the door behind her. Harry stood up and stretched, scratching his bare chest. He went over, threw the duffel over his shoulder, and headed towards the washroom.

 

Harry readied himself -- unsure of exactly what he was preparing himself for, even after reviewing the dossier. It was still unclear what part he was to play in the day’s events. _Don’t overthink it_. He told himself. He turned off the faucet and glanced at his reflection in the mirror as he slid his black Auror uniform over his head.

 

“Potter!”

 

Harry groaned as he attempted to pat his unruly hair down.

 

“Ginny, I reviewed the dossier, and-“ He stopped walking into the living room, awestruck. Ginny stood in front of him dressed in her dark grey American Auror robes with her fiery red mane, neatly pulled back from her face, resting low against her back. She was shuffling papers in her hand and muttering to herself beside the fireplace.  She glanced up at him but quickly returned her attention to the papers in her hands.

 

 “There’s been another change in plans, initially you were to side apparate with me to the location,” said Ginny as she walked towards him.

 

 “But the security around the location has been tightened, and with the other changes to the original in plan,” she shook her head.

 

“They didn't complete the update to the security system in time to include yours and Ron's magical signatures. I might be able to get us closer to the site by apparating but there’s still a risk of getting splinched.”

 

Harry’s brow furrowed.

 

“Long story short, we’re taking muggle transportation instead and I need to use several glamour charms to hide your identity,” she replied, removing her wand from its holster.

 

“Hang on,” Harry stepped back. “If we’re going to a secure Infintari site, why the charms?”

 

“Technically you're supposed to be in London, only Antares and the immediate team know you're here with me. I bet the others are still expecting Kohani.”

 

“He’s the one that got called away to for that black op assignment, right?”

 

Ginny’s wand stopped in front of him. “How did you?” she studied him briefly and huffed. “Never mind.”

 

She shook her head as she began swishing and flicking her wand casting several charms, barely leaving the noticeable traces that glamour charms typically leave behind. Harry ruffled his blond hair and adjusted his collar as he followed Ginny to her car. As they drove, Ginny handed Harry another dossier. When he opened the file, a wizard grinned back at him that could easily make it on a cover of witch weekly with a pedigree that would make Malfoy envious.

 

“Iago” Ginny answered. “An exiled agent for the Infintari.”

 

“I thought he was independent of the Infintari?” Harry asked and glanced at the picture again.

 

“To be honest, I’m not one hundred percent sure on his status within the Infintari. There’s a lot of grey area and unanswered questions when it comes to him. I was told, he mostly functioned as an independent operative that never fully integrated.” They stopped at a traffic light. “Agent or not his main function was intel. He procured and sold information, valuable secrets to the highest bidder.” She turned the car onto the main road. “Sometimes the Infintari was that bidder.

 

“What type of intel did he sell?”

 

“The kind that you wanted to keep out of your enemies hands, very damming intelligence that both governments don’t want leaked to the public. Phoenix’s team partnered with him a few times on assignments in the early Zagan years. I’ve only encountered him through my work with the American Auror department, he stirred up trouble during my first year as an Auror.” The tone of her voice took a bitter tone.

 

“What happened for him to be exiled? it doesn’t mention it here or in the other file.” Harry flipped through the dossier. The file was light on detail but listed several transgressions that he recognized. “The dates stop during Zagan’s terror campaign”

 

“I’m not sure. Even if some of the Infinitari’s ways are seen as less than honorable, they still have boundaries you don’t cross and Iago loves to test boundaries.  Ginny shrugged. “He was already gone when I started and those who know details refuse or can’t talk about it.”

 

Harry shifted in his seat to look out the window as they turned off the main road onto a heavily wooded one. The road emptied them unto a small campus of buildings. There were several older buildings; some covered in creeping vines surrounding a central point marked by a simple white marble fountain. Harry noticed that the few people milling about appeared in grey uniforms similar to a training facility. “Where are we exactly?”

 

Ginny shifted her car into park. "The Institute,” she replied. "Come on." She guided him across the campus and down a trail towards the surrounding woods. They continued deeper into the woods, the path becoming more treacherous and sloping downward. The steep decline did not defer Ginny's quick pace, she suddenly veered off to the right and stopped a few feet away from him. The sunlight filtering through the dense woods created a dim atmosphere, in the distance, Harry could hear the faint roar of moving water. She wandered over to a small elm tree and placed her hand against it. The air in front of him shimmered as the disillusion charm revealed a large bunker lodge into the side of the hill. Where the elm stood, a large iron door replaced it. “We’re here,” Ginny said as she opened the door and beckoned him to follow.

 

The hidden door opened into a cavernous, black abyss. The dim lights hanging above barely penetrated the darkness of the tunnel. Ginny started down the walkway and appeared to follow a familiar route that took them deeper into the subterranean labyrinth. Unsure of how long they had been walking, the shadowy movement in front of them caught his attention. When they approached, they came upon a scruffy blond wizard leaning against the wall. He glanced up and eyed Ginny before his eyes narrowed on Harry in which a smirk crossed his lips.

 

“Hey X, look who the cavalry brought in,” he gestured towards Harry as a tall, brown-skinned wizard with dreaded black hair and bright green eyes stepped out of a room hidden in the darkness. He stared at them both then rested his gaze on Harry.

 

“I guess we’re in deeper shit than I thought,” The thin scruffy wizard replied. “We’ve tapped the great Harry Potter.”

 

Harry ran a hand through his now ebony hair.

 

“Shut it,” the other wizard commanded in a deep voice as he walked towards them. “So it is true,” He extended his arm and shook Harry’s hand. “I’m Xander,” He gestured towards the wizard sulking behind him. “That’s Anton, pay him no attention. We were-”

 

“Who found him?” Ginny pushed past Xander towards the holding cell.

 

“Rowe tracked him down.” The tall wizard gestured for Harry to follow them.

 

Ginny nodded and continued down the tunnel. “How long do I have?”

 

“Hang on,” Xander stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. “You’re going in there? Is Kohani not joining us?”

 

“There’s been a change.” She pulls a envelope from her robes, handing it over. “Just following orders.”

 

He opened it, his green eyes scanning the paper in his hands. “Of course Antares,” he muttered, crumpling the envelope in his hand. “I didn’t know you were  cleared for field work again.”

 

Ginny frowned, “Well, I’m here aren’t I? and who have you been talking to?”

 

“Even though you’re not on my team, It’s my job to stay up to date on the status of active agents.”

 

“Clearly, not if you thought Kohani was still coming," She tried to push past him.  “Xander please, How long do I have?”

 

“Merlin’s beard just let her go,” Anton complained from behind them. “You know nothing can stop her, she’s just a bad as Phoenix.”

 

Xander’s sharp eyes cut at his colleague before he relented and stepped aside.

 

“Twenty minutes.” 

 

Ginny stood outside the door with a wistful expression on her face; she glanced briefly at Harry and entered the cell. Harry settled on a bench to watch through the two-way mirror as the interrogation commenced.

 

* * *

 

 

As the door closed behind her, Iago lifted his head from the crook of his arm, he grinned immediately at the witch in front of him. “Well, well, so what do I owe this honor?"

 

Ginny scraped the chair from under the table and sat down in front of him. “You tell me. I thought you were off the grid these days taking a sabbatical.”

 

Iago laughed, “You should know better than anyone, you can’t teach an old dragon new tricks,” he mused and rubbed the blond fuzz that covered his head.

 

“I see you’re a blond now?” Ginny asked and leaned forward, “Looks like shite.”

 

Iago’s yellow eyes narrowed. “Why did they send you in?”

 

“They didn’t,” Ginny tossed her braid behind her, “I volunteered.”

 

“Oh, aren’t you a big witch now!” he mocked. “Doing your own interrogations all by yourself, my-my how Phoenix must be so proud. Finally stopped hiding behind her skirt I see.”

 

“Shut it.”

 

“Oh, did I hit a nerve? Tsk-tsk, maybe you still are Phoenix’s lap dog and she just loosened the leash for one day.”

 

“Cut the shite, Iago. You did not plead sanctuary just so we could sit here and take the piss out of each other. What do you know?”

 

“Actually, when I ran into old Kev, I figured it was time for me to check in with the illustrious Infintari…I was a bit homesick. I miss you guys,” he pouted maliciously.

 

Ginny leaned back. “I thought you despise everything to do with the Infintari unless we had something you needed. So after years of dissension, you all of a sudden plead sanctuary?” Her fingers tapping out a cadence on the table. “What has you running?”

 

Iago yellow eyes narrowed into thin slits. He leaned back in the chair with his arms crossed. "I see you're still following Phoenix's creed ‘Trust no one, suspect everyone.’”

 

Ginny was growing impatient; her instinct told her Iago knew something, but what? She leaned across the table; a different approach could give her answers.

 

“I was told you’ve been staying off the grid since that unfortunate situation in New Zealand.”

 

Iago’s brow furrowed.

 

“The talented Iago, the omniscient spy that provided information to both sides, manipulating others to achieve his ends, all the while staying three steps ahead. You do know that it was your intel that the Brazilian ministry of magic used to take down all those high officials in Zagan’s council and bring them to justice,” Ginny stood up from her chair and began to pace in front of him.

 

“Iago, the one who danced on the edge of both worlds with such ease and grace; you were the best, the prodigal son. Yet, it appears your luck is starting to run out” Ginny stopped and stood right next to him. She leaned down and whispered into his ear... "I only know one person that could scare you enough to seek sanctuary.”

Iago turned his head, his yellow eyes bore into her. “Ginny my love, if you ask nicely I may tell you. ” He rolled his eyes. “But look at what you’ve become... how fast you’ve fallen, his replacement?” He tutted. “Phoenix never went long without a lackey, you’re filling Talon’s shoes quite well.”

 

Ginny gritted her teeth at the mention of that name. 

 

“But I digress… I’m guessing you only have five minutes left before those three outside drag me off to the highest bidding embassy, so let’s get to the point, what do you want?”

 

Ginny huffed, it was now or never. “Do you know if Leviathan is active again?”

 

Iago smirked. “Have people started disappearing again? The body count on the rise? hmm? Well, I tell you what, I’ll let you in on something,” he chuckled and gestured for her to come closer. Ginny grudgingly leaned across the table as Iago whispered in her ear.

 

* * *

 

It happened so quickly that Harry could not open the door fast enough to stop Ginny from rearing her fist back and sending Iago’s head snapping to the side. Xander pushed Harry aside, beating him into the room. They barely made it in before Ginny brought her fist back for a second assault.

 

“Ginny!” Xander stepped behind her and caught her arm. She snatched her arm out of his grasp and glared at the offensive wizard.

 

“I think you got in too deep, pissed off the wrong people which made you a target.” She yelled.  “So you figured after years of hiding you plant yourself so we could get to you first and  you’d plead sanctuary; all just to save your own sorry arse before they got you.”

 

He glared at her with a mocking grin and spat the blood from his mouth. “You can believe whatever you want Ginny, but now you know.” He started laughing.

 

Ginny turned away, angrily pushed past both wizards and out the room. “Keep believing in those values Gin!” He laughed and spat out more blood. “The Infintari will get you far!” He started laughing again as Harry left the room after Ginny.

 

Harry saw Ginny whip around the corner and down the halls at an unnatural speed. Harry ran after her retreating form. “Ginny! Ginny stop!” He chased after her until they were outside in the now darker woods. Harry quickened his strides and reached out to grab her robe when she disapparated right out of his grasp. “Damnit.”

 

Harry heard the quick footsteps approach from behind him. “Where is she?”

 

“She’s gone, she disapparated.”

 

“Fuck,” Xander cursed from behind him. “I knew this wasn’t a good idea.”

 

“Good idea?” Harry rounded on the taller wizard. “What the hell happened in there? I want to know everything now!”

 

* * *

 

Harry pulled the car into park and with a sigh; he rested his head against the steering wheel, consumed with the day’s events. He had spent the remainder of the day crisscrossing across the Washington metropolitan area looking for Ginny. Anywhere that Ginny possibly frequented,  they checked but turned up empty-handed. Five years ago after a day like today, he would be sitting in the Leaky Cauldron polishing off several glasses of firewhiskey. A part of him wanted to find a welcoming seat with a strong drink at the Iron Cloak but now wasn’t the time.

 

Xander had joined him after finishing with Iago. The older Auror had been slow to speak at first but after the first three hours, he began to open up. In any other situation, Harry might have enjoyed the other man’s company. He was a decent bloke and reminded him of Aurors he worked with in England. While stopped to check Ginny’s lab, they ran into her colleague David. David seemed surprised to see them both there. He informed them he hadn't heard from Ginny in over a week but assured them he would let them know if she contacted him. After leaving her lab, Xander had assured him it was not uncommon for Ginny to disappear for a couple of days to cool off.  It was afterward, that they decided to give it another couple of hours before notifying Antares. Harry reluctantly agreed and returned to Ginny’s to wait.

 

Harry exited the car and walked up the steps to her row house. He removed the key Xander had given him and opened the door. The house was dark with the setting sun’s red rays tinting across the walls. He paused, remembering the security charms. He checked his surroundings before pulling out his wand.

 

_Shite they are down._

 

Harry exhaled in relief as he entered the house and closed the door behind him. He pulled out his mobile, ready to call Xander. He scanned the room for any signs of Ginny and saw none. _That’s odd_ , he thought. Harry pulled the phone away, he assumed she was there since he was able to enter the house.   _If she’s not here, who took down the wards?_

 

“Ginny? Phoenix?” He called out. He was halfway across the room when he heard the floorboards creak above him. His senses heightened, he darted over to the stairs, silently making his way up them. As he reached the landing, he noticed Ginny’s bedroom door was not closed but slightly ajar. Harry walked down the hallway and carefully pushed it open. The setting sun was bathing the entire room in an auburn glow. He could see her empty bed to his right and a closed door he assumed led to a bathroom. He shifted his gaze to his left and saw a sitting chair facing a bay window. Harry stepped further into the room and noticed a freckled leg dangling over the armchair.

 

She must have sensed him enter the room because she briefly sat up and glanced at him before settling back down into the chair.

 

“How long have you been here?” he asked.

 

“Not long, I’ll notify Xander,” she muttered and sunk further into the chair.

 

“Ginny,” he sighed, lowering his wand.  “What the hell happened back there?”

 

“What?” she sat up to face him. He noticed then a half full bottle of wine resting against the chair. 

 

“What the hell happened back there with Iago?” He walked over and sat on the window ledge in front of her.

 

She stared hard at him for a moment and shook her head. “I don’t owe you an explanation.” 

 

He leaned in closer, resting his arms on his knees. “I spent the last several hours searching the city for you; I think I’ve earned an explanation.”

 

She sat up quickly. “Where do you get the audacity- as acting senior agent I will make the decision on what you need to know,” she huffed, glaring at him. “I guess you know how it feels now, huh?”

 

The words slammed into Harry like a kick from a hippogriff. That was a petty move even for Ginny. He wanted stand his ground and ask her who Leviathan was but he wasn’t in the mood to get into one of their perpetual arguments. He stood up and started to leave.

 

“Still walking away when you can’t handle it, I see?” 

 

“You know, I get it.” He turned around. “I don’t know how many times I can apologize-“

 

“What did you expect Harry? You threw me aside without a second thought.”

 

“I never-“ He started and paused with a hand on the doorknob. "That was never my intention, I just wanted to  protect you.”

 

“Always noble,” she laughed bitterly, her voice cracking. “In your quest to protect me, did you ever stop to think that, that was what I wanted?”  

 

“I did,”  he whispered as he moved across the room, standing in front of her. He slowly reached out, touching her hand and frowned. 

 

Ginny wiped away a tear, as she removed her hand from his touch.

 

“Antares wants you to review the CCTV footage from the states while we are here, I put the laptop in the guest room for you, ” she muttered, looking up at him. The blaze leaving her eyes. She sighed, her shoulders relaxing. “That was a low blow, I’m sorry” she picked up the discarded blanket, covering herself. “It’s just been a long day and I need time to process everything.”

 

Harry stood up, nodding. She turned away from him to face the window. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, before he turned, leaving Ginny’s room. 

 

* * *

 

 

“BAM!”

 

Harry’s eyes shot opened, searching around the dark room. He didn’t know how long he had been asleep but it couldn’t have been long because it was still dark out. He grabbed his glasses and pushed off the bed.

 

“ _Lumos_ ,” he muttered as he searched the room for the source of the disturbance.

 

After a few moments of silence, he began to wonder if it had been a nightmare except he hadn't had one violent enough to wake him up in months. Harry's eyes landed on the ceiling when he heard the noise again, this time louder and mixed with muffled cries. He snatched his track pants and barely had them around his waist as he flew up the stairs towards Ginny's room. As he reached her door, an anguished scream met him. Harry banged on the door

 

"Gin? Ginny, it's me, Harry." But there was no response. He checked the door, it was locked.

 

“ _Alohamora_ ” The room was pitch black as he rushed into the room. “Ginny?” he whispered. “Gin?”

 

The room was silent except for the soft muffled cries that guided him into the room. He moved quickly past a dark bathroom when the bed came into sight. It was empty. _Where is she?_ Harry stepped along the side of the bed when he almost tripped over the bundle of sheets at his feet. She lay tangled in her dressing gown, kicking and struggling against an unseen force. Harry dropped to his knees and shook her. "Ginny! Ginny, wake up!" 

 

“No, stop, you can’t” she whimpered. She thrashed her arms and head erratically, almost smacking Harry in his jaw. He instinctively reached out to stop her again when she suddenly jolted upward and latched her hands onto his forearm. A molten electric heat shot up Harry’s arm as he tried to pull it from her searing iron grip. He gave his arm two firm tugs before Ginny’s eyes rolled open, releasing him as she went careening into the floor. He caught her before she could hit the floor.

 

“Harry?”

 

He gently lowered her to the ground as he guarded his scaled arm. “I’m here.”

 

She pushed herself up onto her weak forearms. “Why are you in my room?”

 

“I heard you screaming from downstairs.”

 

Ginny groaned. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

 

Harry moved to sit next to her, “Don’t apologize, you know I’ve never been a good sleeper.”

 

Ginny eyes locked on the tangled mess of sheets at her feet. “I’ve always woken up before I hit the ground.” She wrapped her arms around herself. “They’re getting worse.” She sighed and laid her head against her knees.

 

“What’s getting worse?”

 

Ginny looked up, her eyes glistening. “I should be fine Harry, thanks.”

 

“I’ll sleep in the chair,” He offered.

 

Ginny shook her head, “No, it’s not necessary.”

 

Ginny rose from her seated position and waved her wand to remake her bed. Harry stood up and watched her for a minute before leaving the room. He hesitated with his hand on the doorknob and turned back towards Ginny. He sat down in the chair and cleared his throat.

 

 “Ginny?”

 

Her dark amber eyes landed on him, she looked so much younger yet her eyes told a different story.

 

“Did what happen with Iago trigger this?” he leaned towards her. “What did he say for you to attack him?”

 

Ginny's face fell and for the first time, he saw how vulnerable she really was. "It's a long story."

 

“I’m not leaving this time.”

 

“Why are you doing this?” she whispered and sat down on her bed.

 

His hands traced a faint scar on his hand. “Call it making amends.”

 

Ginny sat quietly on the bed watching him. He could see the inner conflict in her eyes. She tucked her legs underneath herself and leaned back against the bed frame. “It was a two years ago…”

 

 

 

 


	8. Reconnaissance

 

 

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you recognize.

 

__

__

_ Late September- 2 years earlier _

 

The warm air whipped down the tree-lined path, cutting through the open window, stirring Ginny from her stupor. She lazily kicked her feet up, jumping off the stool. Ginny walked and stood in front of the open window, stretching her arms above.

 

“Bollocks,” she muttered. Of course, she was stuck inside interpreting a tricky set of ancient runes for a case Sheppard delegated to her on the one nice autumn day. She glanced at the clock, it was ten past two; _they should be back any minute now_. Ginny surrendered to the obvious and grabbed her wand, robe and made her way to the Citadel.

 

The port-key deposited her gracefully onto the front steps of the Citadel, she could hear the waves crashing behind her as she strode up to the entrance. Once inside, adjusting her robes, she headed directly towards the hub; the citadel’s monitor deck. When she arrived the sprawling atlas with its blinking blue light and ticker message scrolling across the top and bottom greeted her. Every mission, detail, and location of every active Infintari agent was registered on the atlas with a blinking blue light. During Zagan’s campaign, almost every single continent in the southern hemisphere was ablaze in blue, but now it was half-empty with diminutive twinkling lights scattered across the map with affiliates pursuing the remnants of Zagan’s operations. She ventured further into the room and saw the sole operator of the hub. The wizard glanced over and smiled. “I was wondering when you would show up.”

 

Ginny jogged down the stairs. “Are they back yet?”

 

Jonas tapped his wand across the panel, tapping magical artifacts that caused the atlas to shift and zoom on a blinking light near the Romanian border. “Five minutes maybe?” He tapped the panel again and the atlas returned to normal.

 

“Are you going down to meet them?”

 

Jonas shook his head. “I have four more missions to bring in.” He waved his wand again over the panel “You’re cleared for arrival,” he announced as the blinking light near Romania disappeared and reappeared in the citadels location.

 

“Tell my brother I’ll catch him later.” He smiled and waved Ginny away.

 

Ginny left Jonas behind her in the hub and made her way down towards the locker rooms. She was about to turn the last corner before reaching the locker room when angry voices met her.

 

“What the bloody hell was that about?”

 

Ginny crept around the corner to remain out of view. A short blond witch covered in dirt stood in front of Phoenix.

 

 “What you did back there was totally out of line! I should report you to Antares.”

 

"I had my orders," Phoenix stated. “Besides, who do you think gave me my orders?”  

 

“Damn it Phoenix, stop using orders as an excuse for taking suicidal risks. That was not the original purpose of our mission,” Nadia shouted. “If it hadn’t been for Talon you-“

 

“Ladies!” Talon stepped between the two witches. “Phoenix is the unit leader and we have to follow her orders.”

 

“Oh don’t give me that Talon. You can continue to blindly follow her and get yourself killed but I will have no part of it.” Nadia turned and stormed off towards the locker rooms. Gabe stood up and followed her, leaving Xander, Talon, and Phoenix in the room.

 

Phoenix sat down, her hands holding her head. Xander glanced at Talon and leaned down, whispering to Phoenix. Phoenix snapped her head up and gave both wizards an incredulous look and began shouting at them in a rapid-fire language Ginny had only heard used when the witch was irate. She stormed off into the opposite direction, still cursing in her native language. Both wizards watched her leave; Xander rubbed the bridge of his nose, exhaling and followed after her. Looking discontented, Talon turned his gaze away and finally noticed Ginny at the bottom of the stairs.

 

A small smile crossed his face as he made his way over towards her. Talon pulled Ginny towards him and wrapped his arms around her in a firm hug. “Can I tell you, you are the best thing to see after a shit assignment?”

 

Ginny smiled against his chest. “Yes,” she pulled back and looked up into his grimy face. Talon’s handsome features were sullied with smudges of black dirt; his bright blue eyes were dull and tired. Ginny frowned; the tracking missions were starting to take its toll on him. “What was that about?” she asked as she picked a stray leaf from his matted black hair.

 

"A lot," He murmured and pulled her into his lap as he sat down on the bench. "I'm not looking forward to the debriefing tomorrow, but enough about that," Talon quickly changed the subject, a tactic he was becoming an expert at. "When do I get to meet my future in-laws?"

 

 “A month,” She smiled. “And I haven’t said ‘yes’ yet. I called my mum earlier. Everything is set.”

 

Talon stood up, placing Ginny on her feet. “Good,” he leaned down, kissing her. “Should I be nervous?”

 

Ginny smirked and grabbed his hand to lead him out of the lower chambers. “I wouldn’t worry about my mum and dad so much; it’s my brothers I would be more concerned with.”

 

“Oh, yes. The infamous Weasley brothers I’ve heard so much about -- can’t wait,” he laughed sarcastically.

 

“You’ll be fine, I promise.” Ginny laughed, “C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up and I will discuss the finer points of the Weasley family over a hot meal and a glass of wine.” She said and pulled Talon behind her as they headed off into the night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_ A Few Days Later _

 

Ginny pushed her sleeves up, ready to try the next diagnostic spell on the item of clothing in front of her. Just as she was about to flick her wrist, a searing - yet familiar - sensation tingled across her right side.

 

“Damnit,” she muttered while lowering her wand to her side to end the summoning charm. She jumped off her stool and grabbed her cloak before exiting the lab. She popped her head into the cluttered office of her co-worker. "Ziggy, I'm off to do research for a diagnostic spell."

 

David looked up, removing his safety goggles. “The ones I gave you didn’t work?”

 

Ginny shook her head.

 

“Okay, I might need your assistance in identifying this plant pollen."

 

“Makuxi or Santiago?”

 

“Santiago,” He answered, summoning another set of slides for examination. “I’ll see you tomorrow Weasley.”

 

“Bye, Ziggy.” Ginny left the office behind her and activated a port-key once she was out of sight. Ginny landed and adjusted her cloak as she entered the Citadel. Just as Ginny turned the final corner, she came upon Talon sitting on a bay window seat.

 

“Hey?” she was surprised to see him.

 

Talon glanced at her, “Hey.”

 

She walked over towards him and noticed a lost look in his blue eyes. “I thought you were meeting with Kohani today?”

 

“I was but he was called away on a lead; figured I'd hang out for a while. I thought you were at your office today?"

 

“I was but I was summoned.”

 

Talon frowned.

 

“I have a feeling it has something to do with the possible connection I discovered between Makuxi and the new cases Sheppard is working.”

 

“The two witches?” He stood up and moved towards her. “How come this is the first time I’m hearing about it?”

 

"Because you have a tendency of tuning the world out when you come home and watch that muggle sports channel." She teased. "Besides it's classified. The first rule of the Infintari.”

 

“Un-huh classified,” he smirked and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Come on, or we’ll end up breaking the second rule of the Infintari.” He grasped her hand and headed down the corridor towards The Core.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Core was the nucleus of the citadel and of the Infintari. The first time Ginny walked into the room, it was awe-inspiring. The room was colossal; shelves lined the stone walls, which held a collection of every type of weaponry and prototypes of objects no muggle or wizard could even fathom. At the heart of the room was a large wooden table where every summit held in the citadel occurred. Ginny entered the room behind Talon and immediately became aware from the gathering that this was not a typical meeting.

 

As she took her seat next to Nadia, Ginny noted that the atmosphere was buzzing with muted conversations. Talon sat down next to Dimitri, a short mousey, bleary-eyed curse breaker as he was holding a deep conversation with an American Auror, Anton.  Anton ran a hand through the short blond spikes covering his head and threw a steely glare at Phoenix. Phoenix sat glowering back at Anton while Xander’s hazel eyes shifted between the two before he distracted Phoenix with a question. A chuckle drew Ginny’s attention to her left as Gabriel and Ziven shared a private joke. Gabe winked at Ginny while Ziven grinned and began changing his hair color at will. Nadia shook her head disapprovingly at the duo and returned to the silent interaction she was having with her closest allies Jonas and Rapture. A side-door opened, Kenjiro and Noelani entered and were the last to settle into their seats.

 

The main door opened, Antares settled at the head of the table and all quiet conversation came to a halt.  

 

“I have gathered you all here to inform you that Michael Sheppard will be going inactive starting today.”

 

“Whoa,” Ginny heard Gabe whisper. “He’s the last one I thought would go inactive.”

 

“His wife is pregnant with their first child,” Rapture murmured.

 

"Makes sense to me, I'd want out too," Jonas replied.

 

“Although Shepard will be missed, I would like to take this opportunity to announce his predecessor and who will be taking over his assignments, Miss Ginevra Weasley.”

 

Loud whoops and cries erupted from the table. "Yeah, Ginny!" Gabe yelled and clapped his hands. Phoenix smiled and nodded in her direction. Talon clapped his hands the loudest and winked at her. Ginny grinned. 

 

“It was during her work with Sheppard that Miss Weasley discovered evidence that could link previous Jane Doe; Simone Kane to Makuxi.”

 

“Miss Weasley, if you please.”

 

“Right.” She had prepared the case files to present to Antares, she, however, had not prepared for a formal presentation. She pulled the files out and opened it, clearing her throat.

 

“Yes, well, while I was reviewing the Simone Kane’s case, I noticed a similarity between an earlier investigation.” An image of a smiling witch materialized above the table.

 

“Zelda Ramos” Gabe muttered. “The young Makuxi witch, I remember her, they ruled it a homicide. Always thought it was retaliation against the work her family did for muggle village next to Makuxi.”

 

Ginny grimaced, aware that Gabe hadn’t truly come to terms with the unsolved case.

 

“What did you find Gin?” Talon asked with a small nod, bringing the attention back to Ginny.

 

“A pollen sample.” The image changed into a non-descript pale pink flower. “The pollen I found was in her hair; it was cataloged in the first investigation but went unnoticed until I found the exact same pollen in a higher quantity on Simone Kane.”

 

“I remember that pollen sample.” Gabe leaned forward onto this forearms. “We couldn’t identify it at the time and just filed it away.”

 

“Well, we couldn’t until a couple of weeks ago when I came upon a spell, and with some modifications and assistance from my colleague. I was able to identify the pollen as a hybrid. It’s a cross between Devil’s Snare and _Acinetas superba._ The combination of the Aggression Orchid and Devil’s Snare actually narrows the field to wizarding communities in the tropics.”

 

The image of a globe appeared over the table with a dozen marked sites north and south of the equator.

 

 “Hang on, but I thought Devil’s Snare hates direct light?” Ziven questioned.

 

“Not when it’s crossed with the Aggression Orchid; it thrives under the filtered light of a dense rainforest canopy and behaves more aggressively than regular Devil’s Snare.”

 

“Great, another damn plant for muggles to stumble across, think they would have learned from the Venus Flytrap debacle,” Rapture muttered.

 

“I was able to narrow the field more when I researched for specific wizarding communities that were known to experiment in Herbology or had the capabilities to do so.” The map shifted again to several marked areas along South American North Atlantic coast.

 

Rapture stood up and spun the map around with her wand. “There are at least ten marked sites, is there any way to narrow your search further?”

 

Ginny shook her head. “Technically no, but the size and amount of pollen found on the two were closely analyzed.  When Zelda Ramos was held, the plants were immature and were what I assume to be the first generation of the hybrid mix, while this second pollen sample is mature and at least a sixth or seventh generation hybrid.” Ginny swished her wand leaving only two marked sites.

 

“What’s your gut instinct, Weasley?” Phoenix spoke for the first time.

 

“It’s either Makuxi or the Guyana village, both villages had the resources, but are now abandoned and are slowly being reclaimed by the forest.”

 

“I agree,” Antares confirmed. “Since Makuxi is still under quarantine. The Guyana village is the next logical choice. I will be sending a team to Guyana to recon the remains of the site for any new evidence. A neighboring village in the past year has reported a colony of Yuan-tis possibly inhabiting the village ruins.”

 

A textbook image of a half-human, half-snake Yuan-ti flitted through Ginny’s thoughts.

 

Antares continued. “In addition to the Guyana team, another team will be heading to Colombia. Earlier today, Mr. Blackhawk received intelligence from his network regarding Adriano Toro and Zachary Listener.”

 

The dark sneering Adriano Toro and the menacing Zachary Listener stared at them from their wanted posters. The two high-ranking members of Zagan’s army had virtually vanished after the collapse of Zagan’s regime.

 

“The team heading to Colombia will be Xander, Anton, Noelani, Kenjiro, Rapture and Ziven, the team heading to Guyana will be Phoenix, Talon, Gabe, Nadia, Dmitri, and Ginny. Both will leave in the morning."

 

With a wave of his hand, a flight of dossiers soared over and landed in front of each of them.

 

“Now, let’s begin the debriefing.”

 

 

It had been a few minutes since Antares called the meeting to a close and had left the room. Ginny remained seated at the table receiving pats on the back and warm congratulations on her promotion.

 

“Fantastic work, Ginny,” Nadia gave her old roommate a strong hug.

 

 Gabe quickly stepped between them and picked Ginny up swinging her around.

 

“Modifying a spell?” he smiled and put her back down. “I always said you were brilliant.”

 

“Just remember me when it’s time to fill your position.” Ziven joked, following Gabe out of the room.

 

"I knew there was something special about you when I first met you," Talon whispered into her ear as he stepped next to her. "Sounds like another announcement when we visit your family next month.”

 

Ginny smiled, as much as she avoided going home this was one visit she was looking forward to.

 

"Congratulations Ginny." Phoenix stood with her hand held out. Ginny shook it. "You've earned it, good work Weasley." She turned her attention toward Talon. "Make sure she gets her rest, I need both of you in top form in the morning. Celebrate another day,” she winked at them and laughed as she walked away with Xander and Jonas.

 

“I can’t promise that,” Talon joked. Ginny rolled her eyes.

 

“Come on,” Ginny placed her hand in Talons. “Let’s go home.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Ready?”

 

Ginny lifted her eyes to Talon standing next to her.

 

“Yep,” Ginny rose from her seat and turned towards Talon to receive her pack. The weight of the pack caused Ginny’s knees to give for a second before Talon performed a feather-light charm.

 

“Okay people,” Phoenix moved towards the middle of the aircraft, “We will be reaching our drop off point in thirty minutes. We won’t be able to port-key in as previously planned, we’re going to have to parachute in. The drop point is 5-clicks southwest from the edge of the jungle. The terrain will be rugged so perform the necessary charms, now. Once we hit the jungle, It will be a one-day hike to the ruins, the plan is to be in and out unseen and as swiftly as possible.” Phoenix eyed Gabe. “Talon will be second in command.” She nodded towards Talon, Gabe glared at both of them, stalking away into a far corner of the hatch.

 

"Once we reach the ruins, the first team will be Nadia, Talon, and Dimitri since all of you can speak draconic and will be a better envoy to the Yuan-tis if we should encounter them. Ginny, Gabe and I will be your back up should anything go wrong."

 

Phoenix removed her wand and tapped it on her shoulder, “ _Stimulare Adovare Lux._ ”  Ginny could feel a cool sensation dance across her right side.

 

“Tracer’s activated.” Phoenix gave the group one last look over, “Any questions?”

 

No one in the group moved, “Excellent. Prepare for drop off.”

 

The group disbursed into their corners to do last minute checks or pre-mission ‘good luck’ rituals. Ginny sat down on a nearby crate and began to shoot gold sparks from her wand. She slowly began a controlled-breathing exercise Hermione had taught her to focus and block nervous energy. Ginny’s concentration was broken when the hatch to the aircraft opened.

 

“Drop off is in sight,” Phoenix yelled over the roar of the rushing air from the open hatch, “Let’s head em’ up and move em’ out people!”

 

They all stood up and lined up in their pair teams. Nadia and Dimitri were the first to go. Ginny stood behind Gabe and watched as he jumped out the hatch. Ginny took a deep breath and launched herself out and towards the jungle floor.

 

* * *

 

The air was sticky and for once Ginny envied Phoenix’s short hair while hers was shellacked to her neck. The six of them trudged up a twisted path along the rugged, mountainous terrain with Phoenix in the lead. Ginny could feel her feet begin to ache; the dragon hide boots were pinching her with every step she took up the hill. She could not guess how far or long they had been hiking. All the miles and hours blended into one tedious march. Talon looked back at the sluggish troops and signaled for a break.  Ginny happily obliged and sat down on the ground. She removed her canteen and took a sip of water.

 

“How ya holding up?”

 

“I’m okay.”

 

Gabe nodded, “Ever dealt with Yuan-tis?”

 

Ginny shook her head. “No, dealt with small vampire communities in Africa; had an interesting encounter with a Rakshasa.”

 

“No shit, a Rakshasa?” Gabe shook his head in disbelief. “I thought they hated anything besides their own.”

 

“The one I met was young and injured; he had no choice but to trust me.”

 

 Gabe opened his mouth posed to speak when Phoenix’s voice cut through the humid air.

 

“We’re about 16 clicks outside the ruins, we should arrive by nightfall. Be aware there might be anti-magical wards set up and traps.” Dimitri nodded and cracked his knuckles.

 

Talon’s blue eyes scanned the group before resting on Ginny.

 

“Be prepared for anything; let’s move out.”

 

Gabe offered Ginny a hand, lifting her to her feet. As they tromped deeper into the rainforest, Ginny ignored the odd feeling her stomach. _Just nerves_ , she chided herself as she marched behind the others.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Quiet,” Phoenix hissed. “ _Occulus Noche_ , now.”

 

Ginny performed the charm and the dense, dark surrounding jungle instantly became visible. They had arrived at the ruins earlier than expected. The first envoy had entered the outer ruins and found them empty of any Yuan-tis but discovered a far removed, forgotten building, outside of the initial village perimeter swallowed by jungle that was strangely protected by several extensive magical wards and booby traps.

 

After some debate and diffusing the traps, it was decided to focus on breaking the wards on the forgotten building and send a small scout team to explore deeper into the ruins. Dimitri continued to work on the magical wards while the second team stayed behind to keep watch.  

 

Ginny, assigned to the second team, finished her patrol and settled into a ditch next to Gabe.

 

“How’s it looking?”

 

“So far so good, Dimitri was able to break through two of the wards. We have some use of our wands now,” Gabe whispered back.

 

They sat there at a distance in silence watching Dimitri break another ward effortlessly.

 

Unable to get closer or risk injury, Gabe chirped over the radio to Dimitri. “How many more wards?”

 

“I can’t tell,” He radioed back. “There are multiple overlays, I haven’t seen anything this complicated in years,” They watched as Dimitri repositioned himself and began working on the next ward.

 

“Is it me,” Gabriel whispered. “Or is there something off about this whole situation?”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

"It's just a feeling I have, like the jungle is watching us."

 

Ginny scanned the surrounding areas, noting nothing amiss. The sounds of twigs breaking and footsteps cut through the eerie silence of the forest behind them.

 

“Quiet!” Phoenix hissed, walking towards them as Nadia and Talon emerged from their survey of the southern side of the ruins.

 

“Anything?” she asked as they all walked towards the makeshift rendezvous point.

 

“Nothing, no signs of Ginny’s hybrid plant, no signs of Yuan-tis, just an abandoned village in ruins,” Nadia replied.

 

“There’s evidence that Yuan-tis were here" Talon corrected Nadia. “But they haven’t inhabited the ruins in a while. They are a territorial race so whatever scared them off, I don’t want to be here when it returns.” Talon muttered.

 

“Why?” Ginny asked.

 

“Because, if something caused a tribe of powerful Yuan-tis to desert their colony, think about what it could do to us?” Ginny grimaced; Talon had a point.

 

The minutes slowly ticked by and Dimitri continued to silently work on the wards as they patrolled the area.

 

“There is one more; it is more complicated than the last. If I break this we will be able to explore the temple and our wands will be completely functional.” Dimitri chirped over the radio.

 

“This whole situation seems suspicious,” Nadia muttered. "I say once those wards are down, he set up protective exploration wards and get the hell out of here.”

 

“I second that,” Gabe chimed in. “We can make it to that muggle village and come back in the morning. This place is giving me the creeps, not to mention our wands are borderline useless.”

 

“No,” Phoenix answered. “If we stop now, it will delay pick-up tomorrow. We stay on schedule.”

 

Ginny heard Gabe and Nadia grumble as they walked away to continue to patrol the area. Ginny shivered, something wasn’t right, her eyes darted over to the trees on her left she couldn’t see anything. The entire forest seems devoid of any life. She quickly scanned the trees looking for reflective eye shine and when she didn’t see any, she hastily removed her night vision charm, causing her blood to run cold. There were dense, nebulous shadows moving in the trees surrounding them. A solid black mass dropped down behind Talon, swelling in size, rearing back in attack.

 

 “ _Stupify_!”

 

An ear-piercing shriek cut through the jungle as a swarm of shadows engulfed them. Talon brandished his wand and yelled, “Ambush!”

 

The blackness of the jungle night made it virtually impossible to detect the Nightwalkers stealth attack on them. Streams of yellow and red curses whizzed past Ginny’s head as she ducked back behind a tree.

 

 “ _Lumos Maximus._ ” A whip of light swelled out of her wand and cracked at the nightwalker bearing down on her.

 

The nightwalker lashed back, uprooting the tree she had just been hiding behind; sending her hurtling into a nearby tree. She landed with a hard thud, pain shooting across her shoulder to her neck, making it almost impossible to breathe. She gasped and winced as she attempted to stand.

 

Nadia landed with a crash in front of her; her face bloodied and unconscious. Gabe was sending rapid-fire streams of white lights at the nightwalker that knocked Nadia out.

 

Ginny scrambled over to Nadia, “ _Innervate!_ ” Nadia limp body lurched up but she remained unconscious. “ _Innervate!, Innervate_!” she screamed as her vain attempts to revive Nadia failed. She scanned the area for any help and saw Phoenix in a losing duel with a sizeable nightwalker,  Talon, and Dimitri was nowhere in sight. Ginny felt her chest constrict as her heart rammed against her chest, _Where is he? He has to be okay_.

 

An icy blast rushed over Ginny causing her body to shake violently. The stinging chill penetrated into her bones, unleashing wave after wave of agonizing torture, her muscles seizing, forcing her last breath out. She felt her mind slowly losing it grips on reality, her vision becoming cloudy when the freezing chill lifted. “Ginny, get up now!”

 

The air rushed into her burning lungs as she gasped for air, Ginny’s eyes shot open, Talon stood over her, covered in soot, “Get up Gin!”

 

Ginny scrambled to her feet, Talon’s eyes were wild,  he held the limp body of Phoenix across his shoulders. Gabe ran towards them carrying Nadia in his arms, He opened his mouth to yell but the sound never came out.

 

A pulse of air pushed through the jungle followed by a bright green light. Ginny never knew what hit her as she felt herself being lifted off her feet. The last thing she saw was Talon reaching for her as an icy curtain engulfed them, emptying them into a void.

 

* * *

 

_Present Day_

 

The morning sunlight filtered gently through the Venetian blinds, the room was quiet except for the soft lull of steady breathing. Sunrises were without a doubt one of Ginny’s favorite times of the day. She had watched many sunrises over the years, and if she thought about it long enough, she could probably remember every single one. Ginny sat in her plush armchair, watching the indigo hues of night slowly recede from the horizon as the break of soft rose and gold rays conquered the aurora sky.

 

The only difference from her normal sunrise routine was the slumbering wizard currently snoring in her armchair. Ginny watched him stir slightly as she stood in front of him, removing his crooked glasses and placing them on the side table.  Last night's nightmare had been much worse than previous ones. Usually, when she woke from one she could faintly remember what the dream consisted of, but this one, she had no memory of the dream but knew it was vivid enough to cause a fit and that her thrashing was loud enough to wake Harry.

 

Ginny grimaced as she closed her eyes, sitting back on her bed. She leaned her head back against the headboard, lightly thumping it. She had done exactly what she swore she would never do again. Let him in. _What was I thinking?_ Ginny felt erratic, her emotions were all over the place. She needed to reign everything back in before Antares caught wind of it. Antares only clause for her removal was if she showed any signs of regression and yesterday was a glaring offense.

 

“Damn it, bollocks, shite, shite, shite.”

 

Harry stirred again, adjusting his propped leg before drifting off again. It was sometime during their conversation last night that Ginny realized she was in a losing battle against Harry Potter. It was exhausting trying to keep him away. It was one of the many commonalities they had, their stubbornness. Regardless of the terms of their relationship if either one of them needed to talk the other would listen. Even if they didn’t want to talk, the other would always be there. It was the one thing she loved and also hated about Harry. _Shite_. She rubbed her hands over her face. And now he knew something that no one besides Phoenix and Antares knew.

 

She didn’t even talk about what happened in Guyana in therapy but rather around it.  It was bad enough that when she finally did chose to talk it wasn’t to her therapist but Harry. She glanced up, studying him briefly, It was falling back into that old habit that troubled her the most. _You did it_ _because you needed to talk about it, you’ve been hiding for years and refusing to talk to anybody about it, this was bound to happen._ She rationalized.

It did feel better to talk about what happened, like an immense weight she had been carrying for two years was finally lifted. But it was a selfish move. Yes, she did feel some relief,  but her actions didn’t benefit the situation, it only complicated it. Ginny hastily stood up and began to pull out her running gear. She needed to get her head straight; the dynamic between the two changed yesterday and a nonchalant attitude would only drive his curiosity, resulting in more talks and time together and that was something she hadn’t come to terms with yet and wasn’t sure she wanted to happen again, or did she? Ginny groaned inwardly as her resolve against Harry started to crack.

 

She tied and knotted the scarf at the nape of her neck. She pushed her feet into her trainers and quietly escaped the room. She jogged down the stairs and exited the house. As she ran down the street, she didn’t know where she was headed but only knew she needed a plan before she could face Harry again.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry awoke to an empty house. As he made his way down to the guest room, his thoughts were on Ginny. He had mixed emotions about what happened. A part of him was distressed that she was put in such a dicey situation but another part of him wasn't surprised. This was Ginny, her actions should not have shocked him, to say the least. It was in her character and he always respected her strength and tenacity, and last night just reaffirmed it. The whole experience did answer some of the questions he had, but it did raise others. Harry spent the remainder of the morning lost in thought as he prepared for their imminent return to London when the front door ricocheting open, startling him.

 

“Harry?”

 

Harry walked out into the living room and spotted Ginny levitating a stack of boxes. She flicked her wand settling them on the ground, bending over, pulling one open.  

 

“Harry!” she called out as she pulled several files from the opened top box. “Where is he?” she muttered, not bothering to look up. “Harry!”

 

“Gin?”

 

Ginny finally looked up, acknowledging his presence. There was or at least what he thought he saw, a ghost of a smile, quirking her mouth when she looked up, but it was gone before he could even question it.

 

“There’s been a change in plans.” She began to summoning more items, putting them into another file box.

 

“What?”

 

“Ron has a lead, we’re going to Blackpool.”

 

“Blackpool? Did he find something on the CCTV footage?” Antares had split the footage between Ron and Harry. He barely made a dent in it before last night’s events.

 

Ginny walked over, standing in front of him. “I'm not sure, but we're leaving now.”

 

Harry took the hint as she turned, running up the stairs. Harry returned to his room and put on his Auror robes, quickly packing his rucksack. Ginny returned a minute later with her wet hair tied into a loose knot, pulling her robes on. She shrunk the two of file boxes and placed it into her side bag. They didn't speak while Ginny flitted around the house gathering items, shrugging off Harry's offers of help. He followed her out the house to the backyard and watched as she quickly performed the security charms on the house.

 

“Ready?”

 

Harry glanced to see Ginny holding a book towards him.

 

"Yeah" Harry stood and swung his rucksack over his shoulder and placed his hand on the book. He felt a strong pull behind his navel as they traveled towards Blackpool.

 

 

* * *

  


The blaring ring of a phone tore through the quiet morning ambiance of the apartment.

After the third ring, the person in question grudgingly brought the phone to her ear. _So much for my lazy morning lie in._

 

“Hello?” her voice hoarse from sleep; then her eyes shot open.

 

“Oh hey, what can I do for you?” she kicked the sheets off her legs and stumbled to her desk. She turned on a light and began scribbling on a pad.

 

“Uh-huh, uh-huh, okay, okay” she spun around her room and grabbed the nearest bag then began to quickly stuff clothes in it.

 

“When?” she asked, standing silently.

 

“Do you think that’s possible?” When the voice on the other end answered, she began shoving clothes faster into her bag.

 

“Okay, I’m leaving now.” She nodded her head vigorously, causing her ponytail to bob.

 

“Okay, bye.” She placed the receiver back down and stood motionless in the middle of her room.

 

“Shit!” she whispered as she pressed back her bangs and began to frantically dash around the apartment. She ran a mental checklist though her head as she headed towards the door. The last thing she grabbed was her wand as closed the door on her disturbed slumber.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Yuan-tis, Nightwalkers, and Rakshasa can be found in the book: A practical guide to Monsters by Mirrorstone Books. This chapter was inspired by a personal experience in a paintball game and my favorite movie "Predator"
> 
> Thank you to my beta for getting this back quicker than I expect, you are a beast and push me to be a better writer. I did not think I would be updating again this month, so instead of sitting on it, here's the update. Again sorry for the cliffhanger, the next chapter is in final draft phases, however, my beta and her kids' schedule gets crazy in the next two months and beta time will be limited. Hopefully, I can still update next month as planned and possibly update twice, and use this time to continue to write ahead. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it, I'm also on Tumblr (same name) and occasionally post previews of future chapters on there *end self plug*

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it Please read and review...Thank you


End file.
